


We'll Be Seamless

by dinosaursmate



Series: We'll Be Seamless [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Constant Nudity, Domesticity, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Photographer Harry, Photography, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Tumblr AU, Voyeurism, of an unconventional sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Green reblogged an old photo of himself. It was from back in October, a Halloween special. A pulse shot all the way through Louis because this photo was his absolute favourite, and it had taken the rest of the year for him to wean himself off of it.Green was on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him with his fingertips digging into the surface of his bed. He was wearing a pair of cat ears on his head, his curls falling forward. His back was arched, and in the foreground of the picture, Green’s bum was high in the air, a long, black cat tail sitting neatly between his cheeks.---Louis spends all his spare time scrolling arty nude blogs on Tumblr but amongst them all, Green is his favourite.





	We'll Be Seamless

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - this is kind of a very steamy fic but it's also slow burn. Go figure. It'll make sense when you read it. Lmao. So I think I've covered everything in the tags but if there's anything more specific you need to know, drop me a message.
> 
> Secondly, big thanks to my group chat for the help with the tags haha and [Sus](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Jacky](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) for the betaing.  
> Huge thanks to [Lisa](https://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com) for holding my hand through many crises, and for talking me into writing this in the first place when I was absolutely adamant I wasn't capable. I love you.

_ Red, and yellow, and pink, and- _

_ Shit. _

“Red, and yellow, and pink, and… oh, green.” Louis rolled his eyes to himself. “Duh, green, as if I could forget green.”

Louis scoffed quietly as he dipped his paintbrush into the jar of clouded water, tapping it on the side of the glass before rubbing it into the hard, worn block of green watercolour paint. Streaking the colour across the paper, Louis pouted as he rinsed the brush in the water once again.

“These aren’t even the colours of a rainbow. Stupid song,” Louis murmured to himself as he painted an orange stripe underneath the green. He quickly added a purple stripe, followed by blue and placed the painting on the table to dry.

He leaned back, looking to his right at the wall of pictures. Louis  _ loved _ to paint. He really did. But he was shit at it. He gave up trying to make an effort a long time ago. If it wasn’t for the fact the twins had better quality kids’ paint than Louis, he probably wouldn’t even be able to tell which paintings on the wall were theirs and which were his. Sad. 

Yawning, he mentally went through what he had in the freezer. What should he have for dinner? Microwave lasagne maybe? His phone vibrated mid-yawn, and as he glanced at his screen, recognising the notification as being from Tumblr, he nearly choked on his own spit. 

He quickly swiped right on the notification and waited for Tumblr to load. Green posted a few times a week and Louis always looked forward to seeing his stuff. He’d usually post a photo, or occasionally, if Louis was lucky, it could be a GIF.

It was a black and white photo, Green laying on his left side with his back to the camera. Beautiful. Louis’ mouth twitched into a smile. Green’s bare bum was squashed up slightly on the left side where it was laying on the bed, and his right leg was bent forwards slightly. 

Louis sighed, tearing his eyes away from Green’s perfect backside and clicking the home icon to browse his Tumblr dashboard. Truthfully, he only used Tumblr for the arty nude blogs. There was just something captivating about the whole thing, and Louis felt a little bit obsessed. Even though he followed over two hundred blogs, Green was his favourite. He was addicted to the man’s photography and editing, his style and elegance. And of course, his body. 

His body. He was lean and toned with smooth, hairless skin that Louis fantasized about touching. He had a small, pert bum and as for his package, it was the real deal. He never showed his face but his dark curls fell past his shoulders and he was just… beautiful.

Louis scrolled through, looking at the other posts on his dashboard but when he saw Green’s latest post again, he clicked through to his blog. Yesterday’s photo was in colour, Green laying on his back, spine arched with his fingers on his nipples. His dick was curled up onto his stomach, sitting nicely between the laurel tattoos on his hips. Louis had particularly enjoyed this one. In fact, he’d enjoyed it twice in the space of three hours.

Louis threw his phone down on the bed and sighed. He stood up, grabbing his new rainbow painting and stuck it on the wall just above Ernie’s painting of the dogs that he’d brought home with him from his last visit to Doncaster. His heart gave a small twitch. His trips home were always far too short. Thank God Lottie lived just on the other side of London. They met up for dinner every Thursday without fail, and that just about kept him from going crazy from missing his family. Lottie coming around occasionally was literally the only reason he hadn’t printed off Green’s pictures and wallpapered his little studio flat with them. Not that he was obsessed, or anything.

When Louis sat back down on his bed, he realised his phone was vibrating.

“Hello?”

_ “Tommo! Mate.” _

“Liam! How was your date?”

_ “Worst night of my life. Please, please, come to the pub?” _

_ - _

Louis slid onto the barstool next to Liam, ordered a pint and turned to look at his friend with a smirk on his face.

“C’mon, then. What happened?”

“First of all,” Liam sighed heavily, “she picked her nose in the middle of dinner.”

“Oh no,” Louis giggled behind his hand.

“And she… smelt weird.”

“She smelt weird?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Like… onion. And weed.”

Louis frowned before raising his eyebrows at Liam, taking a swig from his beer.

“Well, better luck next time.”

“No, that’s it, I’m done with Tinder. I’m just going to… be alone.” Liam nodded resolutely as he took a long swig of what Louis presumed was Jack Daniels and Coke. “I can be alone.”

“Sure,” Louis snorted. “Look, you don’t have to be alone, why don’t you just… meet people in real life? Stop relying on swiping right, or whatever it is you do on Tinder.”

“I… suppose I could.”

“That way, you’ll know they don’t smell when you agree to a date with them,” Louis smirked into his glass. 

Louis had worked with Liam for just over a year now, and although Liam had initially trained him in the mind-numbing task of data input, they now worked in different departments but had remained good friends. If Louis was honest, Liam was the only friend he had made in London. There was nobody even remotely interesting in his department, and as much as he didn’t like to admit it, he had real trouble talking to guys. A crippling shyness overtook him in the presence of attractive men, and consequently his sex life for this entire year since he’d moved to London had consisted of staring at pictures of Green and turning to the comfort of his own hand. Liam was very sympathetic but Lottie never hesitated to take the piss out of him about it.

Louis indulged in a curry at the pub with Liam, before walking the short distance home and collapsing onto his bed. He pulled up Green’s blog again, sighing as he eyed over that pert bum, that strong back, the way Green’s fingertips dented the skin of his thigh ever so slightly, and God, he had a fantastic body but Louis had to admit that his hands were one of his favourite parts of Green. They were strong and delicate, all at once, and as Louis slipped his hand into his boxers he wondered what those fingers would feel like touching his body.

-

Forget about Liam. Coffee was Louis’ best friend. He sipped gratefully from the paper cup as he got into the lift, sighing with relief as the hot liquid ran down his throat. Slipping in behind him was the cute guy who worked on the floor above, hair always tied in a bun and his eyes always looking puffy in the mornings. Louis cocked his mouth into a smile, wishing he had the guts to talk to him. The sleepy man always wore a suit which made him look very suave indeed, and Louis found himself wondering if Liam knew who he was. Louis glanced back at the man as he left the lift at his floor, making his way to the office.

The day dragged, and Louis found his mind wandering to the evening. It was Thursday and he was loath to spend too much money out at dinner with Lottie. He tended to let her choose where they went, but it often slipped her mind to consider Louis’ financial situation. Lottie was doing incredibly well as a makeup artist and Louis was very proud of her, and she was earning significantly more than he was. Maybe he should cook for her? As if she knew he was thinking it over, he got a text from her.

**_Lots:_** _Come round to ours tonight! Tommy’s cooking ;) xx_

-

After a heavy meal of some kind of chickeny tomatoey dish that Louis couldn’t pronounce, Lottie drove him home. Ten minutes into the journey, Louis’ phone vibrated. It was a Tumblr notification and he felt his pulse speed up. He was half relieved, half disappointed to see it was just an ask.

“Who’s that?” Lottie asked, smirking.

“No one,” Louis answered quickly, pushing his phone into his pocket. “Just a Tumblr notification.”

“More naked boys?”

“Shut up,” Louis grumbled. “Should never have told you about that.”

“Oh, hey, no,” Lottie sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t make fun of your hobbies and interests.”

“I don’t know if I’d say it’s a hobby, Lots. I’m gay and single. I like men’s bodies, big surprise.”

“Well, so do I, but I don’t spend my spare time looking at pictures of naked men.”

“You have a boyfriend, you can look at one whenever you want,” Louis replied.

“You  _ are _ one, you can look at one whenever you want.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“Louis!” Lottie rolled her eyes. “It’s a hobby, get over it. You have a passion for the nude form, that’s okay.”

“I just feel pathetic sometimes,” Louis murmured. “Can’t find a boyfriend, so I look at naked men on the internet.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Lottie scoffed. “You know it’s not pathetic.”

Louis sighed heavily. He wasn’t sure why he told his little sister of his penchant for artistic shots of nude men, but he had, and she’d barely reacted at all.  _ Some of them are so beautiful, Lots, _ he’d told her, and he’d even shown her some of the less explicit photos on his dash. He knew it wasn’t that weird, but the level to which he felt immersed in it sometimes was probably pretty weird.

“I hope none of those shots you showed me were secretly you, though,” Lottie said.

Louis laughed loudly, shaking his head at his sister. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he managed to take a breath and calm himself. 

“God, imagine,” he sighed, laughter still running underneath his voice.

“No thanks.”

-

Liam had given up smoking, which was fantastic and amazing for him, but it meant that Louis was lonely when he popped out for a fag on his lunch break. He sat on a bench facing the car park of the office block, one knee brought up to his chest as he thought over his first year in London. It was coming up to the end of March, and Louis had been here since the beginning of last year. He’d achieved one of his goals, which was to look after Lottie. What a joke. If anything, it was the other way around. He was yet to do anything about his other goal, infiltrating the music business. He lived in what was essentially a bedsit and he had exactly one friend. 

And maybe one crush. Sleepy bun boy walked out off the office block and sat on a bench next to Louis’, chatting on the phone. Louis tried not to listen in, but he couldn’t help but hear him make plans for Saturday night. Louis needed to go out, for fuck’s sake. Maybe he should drag Liam to a gay club? 

“You’ll never guess what just happened!” As if he’d been summoned, Liam appeared out of nowhere, slipping on the bench next to Louis with a wide, bright grin on his face. “Tony quit. He just walked out, apparently, and guess what? He took, like, five packs of printer paper with him!”

_ Maybe I should look for another job, _ Louis pondered to himself.

-

Lottie knew about Louis’ Tumblr, but she had no idea he had a favourite, and maybe his obsession with Green was the real pathetic part. Especially when he was painting a record breaking sixth sheet of paper with only green on it.  _ Sad, _ he thought as he laid the paper on the table to dry off. It was Sunday evening and Green had been on Tumblr on and off all day, answering anonymous asks and posting a new photo.

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Love your blog! Where do you get your lingerie?! _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ Thank you so much. Mostly from Lovehoney. _

Louis knew the website was a UK company. Green may very well be from the UK, and Louis tingled with the thought that this man could be anyone. Even Liam. Louis shot that idea down immediately before he threw up his dinner.

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Are you single, daddy? _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ You lot are the only love of my life. _

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Hey, do you ever do pictures with another person? _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ No. I’m not against it, but I’m a lonely soul. Nobody knows I do this. _

In his new photo, Green was standing in tight, white boxers, hard and straining against the fabric. His dick curved up to the left, the lines of it clearly visible. Louis let out a little whine, feeling his own dick twitch in interest. He missed cock. It actually really got to him at times. Back home, he’d had people he could turn to for this kind of thing, but he hadn’t even considered it when he’d moved to London. He supposed that he thought moving to London would give him a new lease of life, a new confidence, and he’d be out clubbing every weekend and meeting hot lads left, right, and centre. Well, that never happened. The most action he’d got was on New Year’s Eve when Liam had been so pissed he’d planted a big, sloppy wet kiss on Louis’ lips.

Going back to work on Monday after the weekend was positively mind-numbing. Tony quitting was still the big office gossip, and Louis spent his entire lunch break in the canteen with his headphones in, listening to music and absently scrolling Green’s blog. Along with the laurel tattoos on his hips, he had two swallows tattooed on his chest. Louis was currently staring at a black and white photo that Green had posted a couple of weeks ago. Although it wasn’t explicit, it turned Louis on no end; Green’s head was tipped back, exposing the column of his neck, his collarbone looking utterly enticing and the swallows looking dark and vivid against Green’s bright, pale skin.

Fuck, he’d talk for hours about this man’s body if only he had someone to talk to about it.

He put his phone face down on the table, remembering he had a strawberry yoghurt to eat and as he peeled the lid off, he saw Liam walk into the canteen... talking to sleepy bun man.

So he  _ did  _ know him. Louis watched them with rapt attention, scooping yoghurt into his mouth. They parted ways and Liam waved over to Louis, making his way towards him.

“Don’t usually see you in here,” Liam said as he approached.

“Brought my own lunch with me today, didn’t I?” Louis shrugged. “And I needed to get away from my desk. You wanna go to the cinema tonight, or something?”

“I’m going out with some mates from Uni tonight. You should come!”

“Oh, no,” Louis shook his head. “It’s fine. Maybe another time.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Hey, who was the guy you walked in with?”

“Walked in where?” Liam asked, frowning.

“The canteen,” Louis replied, rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” Liam nodded. “That’s Harry. He works up in payroll. I don’t really know him, just seen him about a bit. Had to take some files to him the other day.”

Harry. It suited him. His brow was always furrowed over his puffy eyes, his hands always pushed into his pockets and his shoulders hunched. Now, as he bought a chocolate bar from the vending machine, Harry looked even more attractive. His suit jacket was missing and Louis could see broad shoulders, tapering down to a narrow waist.

Louis sighed heavily as Liam said his goodbyes and left the canteen. Why was he so afraid to talk to men? Okay, so a guy like Harry was probably taken. Could be married. Could be straight. This wasn’t a club, Louis could very easily strike up a conversation with him, start a friendship even. But as soon as Louis was attracted to a man, it was game over. He got all jittery and weird. 

He rolled his eyes to himself, standing to his feet and hurrying out of the canteen, binning his yoghurt pot and plastic spoon by the door.

-

“Louis?”

“Hm?”

“Louis.”

“What, Lots?”

“Can you pay attention to me, please?” Lottie huffed impatiently.

Louis muted the TV and looked up to her with barely concealed annoyance. Tommy was standing next to her holding her hand, and Louis narrowed his eyes at his sister as she took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant,” she announced flatly.

“Is this a joke?” Louis asked, standing up quickly and startling Lottie. “You can’t be serious.”

“Only about six weeks. We’re really, really happy so if you could try and-”

“You’re  _ pregnant?” _ Louis scoffed, his eyes flicking to Tommy, eyeing him suspiciously as if he’d never met him. “Was this planned?”

“Not planned, but… not unplanned,” Lottie mused.

Louis pursed his lips, looking from Tommy to Lottie, and back to Tommy.

“Well…” he finally sighed. “If you guys are happy, I’m happy.” He pulled them both into a hug, sighing. “Congratulations, you guys. You’ll be wonderful parents.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Lottie said quietly. “Will you help me tell Mum?”

“You haven’t told Mum?”

“No, had to tell you first,” Lottie said, rubbing her brother’s back.

-

Lottie, Tommy, and their foetus dominated a lot of Louis’ thoughts after that. Before they knew it, she hit the twelve week point and could finally announce it to everybody outside the immediate family. Louis knew Lottie was glad she lived in London and not up in Doncaster. Lottie never did well with being smothered and God knows she’d have been smothered back home.

Still, Louis never gave her a chance to miss him. He was round constantly, nagging at her to put her feet up and to take her supplements and she got so fed up with him she actually threw him out the house one Thursday. As he got on the tube, he noticed he had a new Tumblr notification. Green had posted a new photo.

He connected to the tube Wifi and waited for the page to load, but  _ fuck, _ the train went into the tunnel and he got disconnected. He waited impatiently for the train to pull into the next station, and when it did, he frantically tried to get his phone to connect quicker. 

Success. The photo was of Green’s torso, covered in pink rose petals. Green’s photos were getting more and more beautiful, and Louis found himself wondering if any of them were symbolic. As Louis stared at the screen of his phone, the train pulled into yet another station and a message came through.

**_Liam:_ ** _ Did u see email??? SPORTS DAY!!! _

Last year’s sports day was awful. Everybody got the day off - which was great - but it poured with rain and not much sport actually ended up happening. Everybody retreated to the pub for a good old knees up, and Louis had slunk off home.  _ You won’t disappear this time, _ Louis told himself.  _ You will be social. Dickhead. _

_ - _

Sports day was in a fortnight. Most people didn’t really tend to take part in much. Nobody cared, the bosses being the main culprits of sitting around in the sun, having a laugh. Louis supposed it was all just supposed to be team building. By all accounts, if last year was anything to go by, Liam took it very seriously. 

“But you’ll come?” Liam said, pleading. “And you’ll play something? Right? You’re into footie.”

“I’ll definitely have a kickabout mate, but is anyone any good?”

“Yeah, I reckon so! Hopefully they’ll put me and you in the same house, and we can force some lads to play.”

Oh well. If anything, Louis supposed he could get a bit of sun to his winter paled skin if the weather was nice. And Liam said he’d heard on the grapevine that they’d reserved an indoor hall, just in case it rained again. They could play football indoors, and… badminton?

-

Green reblogged an old photo of himself. It was from back in October, a Halloween special. A pulse shot all the way through Louis because this photo was his absolute favourite, and it had taken the rest of the year for him to wean himself off of it. 

Green was on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him with his fingertips digging into the surface of his bed. He was wearing a pair of cat ears on his head, his curls falling forward. His back was arched, and in the foreground of the picture, Green’s bum was high in the air, a long, black cat tail sitting neatly between his cheeks. 

Green didn’t often utilise butt plugs for his pictures but when he did, Louis absolutely loved it. Green also didn’t tend to get as explicit with his photos as some of the other blogs that Louis followed - Green was a bit too elegant - but he had his moments. Like the GIF he posted a few days previous of his beautiful hand dragging over his dick.

Louis had a quick wank before packing his bag. Sports day was tomorrow and Louis was actually quite looking forward to it, smiling to himself as he popped his football shirt and some shorts into a holdall. It was actually supposed to hit 28c tomorrow, but just in case, he planned to wear joggers. He zipped up his bag, placing it by the door, and as he got into bed, his phone buzzed.

**_Lots:_ ** _ You awake??? _

Louis pressed  _ call, _ waiting for Lottie to pick up.

_ “Hiya.” _

“Hi, Lots everything okay?”

_ “Yeah, yeah. Just can’t sleep. What you up to?” _

“Just been packing my bag for sports day tomorrow. You had a good day?”

_ “Something happened today,” _ Lottie said quietly.  _ “I got offered a job.” _

“That’s amazing!”

_ “I was offered the Selena Gomez tour, Lou. She’s touring in autumn, I had to turn it down.” _

“Oh, of course. Sorry, love. There will be other opportunities, I promise.”

Lottie sighed heavily.  _ “I hope so.” _

Lottie went off to sleep, seemingly feeling better after getting her job anguish off her chest. Louis resolved to go to sleep too. Considering he was used to sitting on his arse day in, day out, he was expecting tomorrow to be exhausting.

-

“And they have, like, sack races and egg and spoon and all that.”

“We’re all adults, Liam.” Louis sighed. “Why have they got kid’s games like that?”

“Lighten up,” Liam said through gritted teeth. “It’s  _ fun, _ Louis. Do you remember what that is?”

“Arsehole.”

They arrived at the local sports centre, Louis vaguely recognising most people. They were divided up into four houses, and to Louis’ dismay, Liam was separated from him. Still, Louis didn’t plan on taking part in much, particularly the silly games, so he made himself comfortable on the grass while the egg and spoon race was set up. The sun was shining and Louis reclined, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth.

“Come on, Louis.” Martha sat two desks away from Louis, and he opened his eyes to see her standing over him, eyebrow cocked. “You’re just gonna lie here?”

“Yup.”

“All day?” Martha asked.

“I am  _ not _ participating in a bloody egg and spoon race,” Louis said, cocking an eyebrow sassily. “I’ll join in later.”

Martha rolled her eyes and left him to his own devices. Louis was relaxing on a slight incline, meaning that if he turned his head to the left he could see Liam’s house running a wheelbarrow race. He could hear Liam from here, yelling and egging his teammates on. Louis smirked to himself, glancing at his own team before realising Harry was there.

Shit, maybe he should’ve joined in after all. This could’ve been his chance to talk to Harry without much wiggle room to get awkward. He watched as Harry took his turn, running with his egg and spoon and somehow managing to trip over his own feet and tumbling to the ground.

Harry laughed hysterically, rolling around before climbing to his feet. Louis propped himself up on his elbows, eyes hiding behind his sunglasses as he watched Harry, a bundle of clumsy energy as he giggled with Martha about his fall. 

And that was how Louis spent his morning: watching Harry play silly games, mostly winning but losing sorely on occasion. Louis finally joined in just before lunch when it was time for a quick game of 5-a-side football. He was confident in his abilities and after he’d changed into his shorts, he quickly stretched and joined everybody. He glanced over at Harry who was on the other team, frowning determinedly.

Once the game started, it became evident to Louis - not that he liked to toot his own horn of course - that he was the best out of everybody. By the time Louis had scored three goals, most of both teams had fallen over at least once, and Harry had fallen over four times. 

“I’m covered in grass stains!” Harry laughed, and Louis’ ears turned red, the thought of rolling around and giving Harry even more grass stains stirring something inside of him. After scoring another goal, Louis got the ball and as he made his way to the goal  _ again, _ something suddenly knocked him off his feet and he went crashing to the ground. 

He took a second to come to his senses and, when he looked up, Harry was grinning down at him.

“Shit, sorry. Tackled you a bit hard, there.” Harry held his hand out to pull Louis up to his feet. “Hope I didn’t hurt you?”

“My ankle feels a bit bruised,” Louis mused as he put weight on his right foot and wincing slightly. “You’ve hurt your team more, as that was a foul and I get a penalty.”

“Like we were even gonna win,” Harry said with a shrug.

Very true. The game ended 6-0 and Louis couldn’t stop smirking, until Harry approached him and he got a surge of nerves.

“I really am sorry.” Harry grinned at him. “I’m Harry. I work in payroll.”

Louis wasn’t sure he would’ve recognised Harry if it wasn’t for his bun. He looked happy and bright, no trace of a frown or bags under his eyes. He was in a grey t-shirt and shorts and he looked cute as fuck. 

“Louis. Human resources.” Louis smiled, holding his hand out for Harry to shake. “Shall we get some lunch?”

Lunch was inside a small sports hall, tables lined with sandwiches and bags of crisps. There was a tea and coffee station in the corner with biscuits and a spread of assorted fruit. It was all very dull and after all that running around, Louis reckoned he could go for a good steak or something. He settled for piling a plate full of sandwiches and heading outside to sit in the sun.

“Hiya, mate!” Liam appeared from nowhere and sat next to Louis on the grass. “I’m knackered!”

“Saw you bossing everyone about, mate.”

“It’s all good fun. Hey, how’s Lottie?”

“Doing well, yeah. She’s a bit miserable ‘cause she just had to turn down a big job,” Louis sighed.

“Oh no, that’s awful,” Liam smiled sympathetically, his eyebrows raising as some bloke approached. “Lou, do you know Tim from downstairs?”

“No. Hi, Tim-from-downstairs!”

“Hi,” Tim-from-downstairs waved, sitting down the other side of Liam. “I had all my school sports days here, you know.”

“Oh?” Liam replied.

“Were they better than this?” Louis asked.

“There were less sandwiches.”

Louis laughed, spotting Harry coming out from the sports hall, talking on the phone. Louis’ ankle was sore, and he mused to himself that it was the most action he’d had from another male all year.

“We’d better go,” Liam said, nudging Tim from downstairs. “We need to sort our teams for 5-a-side.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you.” Louis laughed, grabbing Liam’s arm as he made to stand up. “I thrashed everybody at 5-a-side, just by the way. Six nil, I scored every single goal. Anyway… Harry tackled me, hard. I’m gonna get a big fat bruise on my ankle.”

“No way,” Liam smirked as he stood up and looked down on Louis. “If this was school, I’d say he was flirting.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes as Liam and Tim walked off and he felt himself blush slightly. The situation wasn’t helped when Harry spotted him and jogged over.

“Hey. We’re playing rounders next.” Harry threw himself down onto the grass next to Louis. “I was thinking… we should be on the same team. Just so you know you’re safe from me.”

Harry was grinning inanely and Louis couldn’t help but smile back.

“That will definitely put my mind at rest.”

-

Louis’ team switched over to bat. The other team were doing pretty well and Louis’ team needed to concentrate if they had a chance at winning. 

“I’m really good at rounders,” Harry told Louis. “I’m confident we can win this.”

“Maybe. If you can stay on your feet.”

“Shut up,” Harry grinned, shoving Louis gently by the shoulder.

They started off well. Chris made it all the way around without getting stumped out, and the blonde girl who batted after him made it half way around, and got all the way around on the next bat. 

Louis grabbed the bat and stepped up. He hit the ball with all his might, making it three quarters of the way around before deciding to stop and play it safe. He could see Harry shaking his head at him, likely disappointed Louis didn’t make it all the way back. He got back on the next bat, and Louis realised they were neck and neck with the other team. 

Harry was up last, and if he made it all the way back, they’d win. Harry was frowning, seemingly feeling the pressure as he picked up the bat. He swung, hitting the ball hard and running for his life. This would be a really inappropriate time for Harry to fall, but he didn’t. He kept running and Louis’ heart was in his mouth as a fielder pitched the ball to another and as Harry closed in on the 4th post, the fielder nearest to the post caught the ball and stumped it _ just _ as Harry careened into her and hit the bat onto the post.

“You’re out!”

“I’m fucking not!” Harry replied, indignant.

“You are, mate,” Malcolm insisted. Kerry, who stumped him out, just stood there nodding. “Your team lost!”

“This is bullshit!” Harry shouted throwing the bat down in anger. Kerry, who looked pretty scared, ran off and Harry marched over to where Louis had sat down on the grass. 

“Bad luck, Harry.”

He glared down at Louis for a second before his eyes softened. Harry’s forehead was almost dripping with sweat and his whole face was red from heat and anger.

“Bullshit,” he repeated, grabbing a bottle of water from a cooler full of ice. “I  _ so _ hit the post before she did.”

“You didn’t,” Louis smirked up at him. Harry rolled his eyes petulantly, pulling the sports cap of the bottle open with his teeth. He took a swig as Louis giggled. “At least you didn’t fall over.”

“True.” Harry sighed, closing the bottle and throwing it on the ground next to Louis. 

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Louis watched Harry as he crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and Louis eyes widened, nearly popping out of his head a split second later when he spied laurel tattoos on Harry’s hips.  _ He’s got the same hip tattoos as Green,  _ he thought to himself. Before he could register how unlikely that was, Harry had thrown his t-shirt on the ground and Louis’s disbelieving eyes stared at the swallow tattoos on his chest. He was absolutely stunned, couldn’t believe his eyes. The icing on the cake came when Harry pulled his long, brown curls loose and picked up his bottle, squirting water into his hair and shaking it out.

“Sorry.” Harry sighed, throwing himself down onto the grass next to Louis. “I get a bit competitive. It’s rare for my bad temper to come out like that.”

Louis was still gawping at him in disbelief. He finally came to his senses when he noticed Harry staring at him as if he’d lost the plot.

“Oh, um…” Louis was at a loss for words. If he was honest, this had turned his world upside down.  _ Harry _ was Green?! It kind of made sense, in some ways. It made sense that someone with such a perfect body had such a beautiful face, was so fun and easy to be around. Fuck, Louis was in trouble. His head swam as he absently watched Harry shake his t-shirt out to dry the sweat patches on the grey material. Harry wore lingerie and butt plugs, and Harry took pictures of his nude body and uploaded it to the internet for millions of people to see.

Louis made his excuses and slipped away to head home. He couldn’t cope with being here anymore.

-

He was nervous from the moment he woke the next day. He could barely button his shirt up, he was shaking so much. This was ridiculous. He was a  _ person. _ But fuck, Harry was  _ Green! _ It was literally unbelievable.

Louis counted his lucky stars today that he didn’t work in the same department as Harry, and that he personally had no reason to go up to Payroll. He arrived at work a little earlier to avoid his usual lift journey with him, and his stomach was so uneasy all morning that he worried about getting an ulcer.

_ Don’t be so dramatic, _ he told himself as he made his way to lunch. He headed out to Pret, eating in so he could avoid crossing paths with Harry. He knew he couldn’t avoid him forever, but he had no idea how to act around him.

He finally managed to get some work done in the afternoon, feeling unbelievably glad to be heading home. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pressed the button for the lift, doors opening and-

“Louis!”

Fuck. Louis stepped inside feeling his legs go wobbly as he smiled at Harry, before quickly looking down at his feet.

“Harry.”

“My arms are  _ killing _ me after bloody rounders,” Harry sighed, placing a hand on Louis’ back in greeting. His face flushed red immediately and Louis prayed and prayed for his body to stop overreacting. 

“You seem like the kind of guy who goes to the gym, the rounders really killed you?” As the words made their way out of Louis’ mouth, he kicked himself.  _ You seem like the kind of guy who goes to the gym? _ This was exhibit A of why Louis didn’t flirt, ever.

“I do. But different muscles, innit?”

Louis nodded, panicking slightly. What if they were both headed towards the tube? What if they got on the same line? How the hell could he sit next to Harry for a train journey without losing the plot, blurting out his secret or popping a boner or screaming or  _ something? _

The lift emptied as the doors opened on the ground floor, and Harry turned to Louis, smiling expectantly.

“You getting the tube?”

“Uh- no.” Louis avoided eye contact with Harry as he cleared his throat. “Getting on the bus.”

“Alright, well, see you tomorrow.”

It was a forty minute bus journey back to Louis’, as opposed to fifteen minutes on the tube. He sat on the upper deck, miserable. In his wildest fantasies, all he’d wanted to do was get the chance to come face to face with Green, but now that he had, what had he been thinking?! He was far too shy to talk to a man, a  _ fit _ man, the sexiest man he’d ever laid eyes on, in fact. He’d just about been comfortable talking to Harry before he realised who he really was.

The next morning, Louis bumped into Harry in the lift. He smiled at Louis weakly, his puffy eyes gazing at him warmly. 

“Hello,” Harry said quietly. “How are you?”

Louis finally identified the uncomfortable feeling he’d had ever since he found out who Harry was. It was almost as if he was starstruck. He felt a bit like his favourite celebrity was trying to befriend him and if that wasn’t the strangest feeling ever, he didn’t know what was.

Harry tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and Louis watched him, his heart picking up pace. Those  _ beautiful _ hands. 

“See you later,” Louis uttered as the lift doors opened on his floor.

“See ya!”

-

Louis stirred the plastic spoon through his yoghurt. His stomach hadn’t been right for days and yoghurt was the only thing keeping him going, although he wasn’t sure he had the appetite just now. Where was Liam? Louis hadn’t seen him all day.

“Can I sit here?”

Now that he was uncomfortable around Harry, the man bloody showed up everywhere. Louis nodded to him, watching him pull out a chair and sit down. He moved with such grace, and suddenly Louis actually felt like Harry was Green, and a far cry from the man who fell down every two seconds on sports day. He was a man of many contradictions.

“Louis? Can I say something?” Harry chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes tracking the movement of Louis’ hand as it fidgeted with the spoon. Louis stilled.

“Go on.”

“I really am sorry about sports day. Look, I swear I don’t normally lose my temper like that. I’m sorry if I scared you. I’m not like that, please believe me.”

“Okay,” Louis shrugged, looking up at Harry in surprise. “You didn’t scare me. Believe me, I’ve seen angry men, I just thought it was amusing.”

“Really?” Harry sighed in relief. “Okay, good. So, um… Can I ask something?”

“Yeah.”

“I just… I feel like you’ve been a bit off with me? A bit like… I mean, that’s why I thought I upset you. Or offended you? Have I offended you?”

Harry was chewing nervously on his thumb and Louis felt a pang of guilt. Okay, maybe he should just tell him. He looked insecure now, a little boy, terrified that he’d upset his friend. Louis let out a long groan, and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Okay, um - this is really embarrassing.” Louis sighed.

A small smile played on Harry’s lips, recognition dawning on his face and he tilted his head. “Go on, Louis, say it.”

“I know,” Louis murmured. “I know that you’re Green.”

A second of confusion was followed by the colour draining from Harry’s face. He quickly hid his head in his hands, groaning.

“Oh, my God,” he whined. “No, no, no…”

“Hey,” Louis said, soothing. “It’s okay. I only realised when you took your t-shirt off and saw your tattoos.”

He reached out to place a reassuring hand on Harry’s arm, and Harry quickly looked up at Louis. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, and Louis widened his eyes in panic.

“Oh, Harry, no. Please don’t cry.”

“This is really fucking embarrassing,” Harry groaned. “Louis, look, please,  _ please _ don’t tell anyone. Nobody knows. I mean it, nobody. You’re the only one. Please, Louis.”

“I’m… not gonna tell anyone.” Louis eyed him in confusion. “Harry, I recognised you because I follow you.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised at that. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Louis looked down, smiling shyly. “I love your stuff. You, erm… you’re very talented at the photography, and stuff.”

Louis looked up and Harry was grinning wickedly, almost no trace of distress apparent on his face. He rested his chin on his palm, licking his lips.

“Thank you, Louis.”

“Um… if I’d have seen your hands properly before that, I reckon I’d have worked it out. I love your hands.” Louis looked down at the table again. “They’re beautiful.”

“You like my hands, yeah?” Harry giggled softly, slipping a hand across the table into Louis’ line of vision and wiggling his fingers, and Louis  _ actually _ felt his dick twitch at the sight. “Hang on, you’re not my hands anon, are you?”

“Um, hands anon?”

“Yeah. A few months ago I had an anon who loved my hands, even requested a couple of specific photos.”

Louis’ mouth twitched into a grin. “Might’ve been me.”

“Aha!” Harry cried triumphantly, before falling silent and sighing. “Hey, I need to get back to work. You’re really not going to tell anyone?”

“Of course not.”

-

Louis did exactly no work that afternoon. He was feeling a crazy mix of emotions, and on top of that, he was majorly horny. His two crushes had turned out to be one, and to be honest it was driving him wild. Although he felt a bit weird looking at Green’s photos -  _ Harry’s _ photos - he couldn’t wait to get home and relieve some of his tension. He hurried out of the office and made it to the street, nearly jumping out of his skin when Harry appeared next to him.

“Hi, Louis. Can we talk?”

Louis blinked at him. “Of course, yeah.”

Harry still seemed pretty anxious, and Louis hated it. Although Louis had been looking forward to getting home, the company of Harry was infinitely more appealing.

“Look,” Harry started, gesturing to a bench. They sat down, Louis making sure to keep a little distance between them. “I just want to say that, um, it’s not, like, porn, you know? It’s art… It’s not… it’s not like-”

“Harry, relax.” Louis smiled reassuringly. “I’ve followed you for over a year. I know exactly what your blog is about. You don’t need to justify yourself to me.”

“Really?”

“I’m a big fan, Harry, honestly.” Louis grinned as a pink-faced Harry gazed at him. “Your secret is safe with me, I promise.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Harry reached out to lightly touch Louis’ arm. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can stop asking me if you can ask me something. Just ask.” Louis smiled.

“Okay.” Harry grinned. “What’s your favourite?”

Louis felt his face flush red at once. “My favourite?”

“Photo.”

“Um… this is fucking embarrassing, Harry.” Louis sighed, closing his eyes tight. “Your Halloween photo.”

“Oh the cat.” Harry nodded. “I like that one, too.”

“This is weird, Harry.”

“I suppose.” Harry laughed, standing up. “Go home, go home. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I guess it’s odd for both of us.”

“I’ve just- I’ve never been able to talk about it before. I meant it when I said you’re the  _ only _ person who knows.”

Louis smiled, grabbing Harry by the forearm and squeezing. “I’ll see you tomorrow. You know where to find me, okay?”

-

The next week, Harry sat with Louis every lunchtime. Louis reckoned Harry was glad that someone had found out, and besides, Louis enjoyed Harry’s company, which hadn’t escaped Liam’s notice.

“Told you sports day was worth going to,” Liam told him. “You guys going out, then?”

“No, Liam, we’re just friends.” Louis puffed on his cigarette. 

“I thought you fancied him.”

“Yeah, well, we’re friends.” Louis sniffed, before glancing at Liam and rolling his eyes. “Look, it’s… complicated.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

-

On Friday, Louis and Harry ate their lunch out on their bench, Louis squinting against the sun.

“How was your sister last night?”

“She’s fine, yeah.” Louis nodded. “She’s getting massive, now.”

“Do you know the sex?”

“It’s a girl.”

“That’s wonderful!” Harry beamed. “Any names, yet?”

“No, no. They’re gonna see what she looks like when she comes out.”

“Nice.” Harry grinned at Louis before furrowing his brow.

“Um…” Louis cleared his throat shyly. “I liked your photo.”

“Oh?” A grin spread across Harry’s face. “Yeah?”

“It was fantastic, Harry. I  _ love _ the black and white ones, and the way the light hit your torso was beautiful.”

“I got lucky with the natural lighting with that one.” Harry shrugged.

“You’re too modest, Harry. You’re very talented. And you have very good source material.”

“Source material?” Harry snorted. “Are you talking about my body?”

“Anyway…” Louis laughed, looking down shyly.

“Um, Lou…” Harry cleared his throat. “I was wondering, since you take an interest in it all… If you wanted to come round and watch me do a shoot?”

Louis’ mouth went dry. Was Harry actually inviting Louis to watch him take nude photos of himself? He was instantly concerned about getting a semi right there by the car park, and God knows how he’d feel watching Harry with his bare arse in the air.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. _

“You don’t have to,” Harry said quickly. “Look, it’s not sordid, or anything. I mean, I know it’s weird, but I just thought you might-”

“Sounds really interesting, Harry. When were you thinking?”

-

Louis’ heart was beating wildly as he stepped inside Harry’s flat on Saturday afternoon, looking around him. It was nice enough, modest but far more spacious than Louis’ studio flat. As Harry led him into the bedroom, Louis felt his stomach flip as he started to recognise the surroundings. 

“I’m nervous.” Harry smiled. “Just so you know, I  _ do _ edit my photos. Airbrushing and all sorts.”

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling as Harry got to work setting everything up. When he’d finished, he slipped into the bathroom and when he returned fifteen minutes later, he was wearing just a dressing gown. Louis’ heart was in his mouth as Harry folded his arms, clearing his throat.

“Okay, um… I think I’m just gonna take some simple nude shots, nothing too, um…”

“Okay,” Louis said, watching as Harry sat gingerly at the end of his bed. Louis was sitting in an armchair behind where Harry had set the camera up. “Am I okay here?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “So, I’m gonna just, um…”

He slowly took off his dressing gown, throwing it towards the door. Harry crossed his arms in front of his body, sitting down and shuffling to the middle of the bed. He sat back on his heels and stared into the camera.

“No one’s ever watched me do this before.”

“I can wait out in the living room if you want.”

“No, no.” Harry took a deep breath and glanced at Louis for a split second. “I’m okay.”

Louis brought his knees up to his chest, partly for self comfort and partly to hide his rapidly growing boner. Harry slipped his hand under his pillow and fingered a tiny remote.

“So, um, what I do is set the timer so I can use the remote and then pose. I take a few shots then check how they’re looking, and, um… yeah.”

Harry clicked the remote, slipping it back under the pillow and laying on his front as if asleep, head down. The camera snapped a photo and Harry looked up, smiling at Louis who smiled back reassuringly.

It was one of the most arousing things Louis had ever witnessed. Harry took a series of shots, mostly with his dick concealed but he took a few shots laying on his back too. He stood to check the photos, Louis sighing as Harry stood in front of him, arse bare.

“It’s kind of arousing, having someone watching me,” Harry mused. “But at the same time… it’s fucking nerve racking.”

“Um, how are the shots?”

Harry turned round and smiled. “Yeah, they’re good. Just gonna do some sitting up shots.”

Harry sat back on the bed, wiggling around a bit before standing up again.

“Back in a sec.”

Harry left the room and Louis quickly palmed at himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees as Harry walked back in with his dick in his hand.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to be hard for these photos.”

Louis’ eyes widened. Harry was hard, and absently stroking over himself to stay that way. He positioned himself on the bed again, grabbing the camera remote. He was cross-legged, leaning back with his palms on the bed. He clicked the remote, hiding it behind his bum and throwing his head back. After a few shots, he checked the camera again and sighed.

“Okay, I think I’m done.”

He quickly grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself, detaching his camera from the tripod and tilting his head towards the living room.

“Let’s go check these shots out.”

Louis stayed sitting, hesitant to stand up. A small smirk played on Harry’s lips.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s purely chemical, I know. I’d be offended if you didn’t get a least a bit hard.”

“Oh my God.” Louis laughed, covering his face with his hands. “Shut up.”

“Come on.” Harry grinned.

Louis stood and followed Harry, who had the decency to at least ignore Louis’ semi. He made them both a cup of tea while his laptop booted up, and they sat on the sofa while Harry uploaded the photos.

“They’re not exactly unique. I’m sure I’ve probably taken these exact same shots before.”

“They’re never gonna be the same though, are they?” Louis said. 

“I suppose.” Harry sighed. “I hope I don’t look tense in any of these. I was more nervous than I thought I’d be.”

“I thought you did great.” Louis smiled reassuringly. “Wow. Can’t believe I just watched Green do a photoshoot.”

Harry looked at him, laughing slightly. “Stop it.” 

-

Harry showed Louis how he edited his photos, and he even posted it to his blog with Louis watching. When Louis’ phone buzzed on the arm of the sofa, Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled wickedly.

“Do you have my notifications on, Louis?”

“No.” Louis laughed, swiping the notification off his screen. “Maybe. I told you I was a fan.”

“That’s really flattering.”

“You didn’t believe me until you saw I had your notifications on?”

“I dunno, I suppose… It just didn’t sink in. When you said fan I didn’t know you meant…  _ fan.” _

Louis just smiled and Harry picked up his camera, scrolling through pictures. 

“Hey, here’s an unseen shot from my Halloween set.”

Louis leaned over and looked at the little camera screen. Harry was lying in the foetal position, the tail of the butt plug laying alongside his thigh. Harry’s face was slightly in shot, which was presumably why Harry hadn’t used it. 

“I love it,” Louis said quietly. “I really don’t know how you make nudity and butt plugs so bloody elegant.”

Harry just shrugged, watching Louis as he leaned back into the corner of the sofa. 

“Can I take a picture of you?” Harry asked. “Before you get any ideas, I mean, right now. Here.”

“Why?”

“The lighting’s really soft and it looks great with your features.”

“Um…”

“Oh, go on,” Harry teased.

“Fine.” Louis turned to face Harry, who groaned.

“No, no. Back how you were. Look over to the TV, or wherever you were looking a second ago.”

“Okay, like this?” Louis let his gaze fall on Harry’s stash of DVDs by the TV and he froze in place.

“Yeah, um… not so stiff, Louis.”

His eyes flicked to Harry, glaring darkly at him before they both laughed. Harry quickly snapped a few photos.

“Did you just take a photo of me mid-laugh? Ugh.”

“It’s great, Louis.” Harry pressed a button and turned the camera towards Louis. “You’re really photogenic.”

He didn’t know about that. The picture was… yeah, okay. It was quite nice. But Harry was a really good photographer. He had great instincts.

“Whatever.”

“You never thought about doing those kinds of shots yourself?”

“Nude shots?” Louis asked, incredulous. “Absolutely not.”

Harry giggled, plugging his camera back in and uploading the shots of Louis.

“Well, I don’t know about anything else, but,” Harry turned his laptop screen to Louis, “you’ve got the face for being photographed.”

Louis tried not to look at his own face on the screen.

-

Louis arrived home and the quiet, empty flat felt alien to him. He’d spent his Saturday watching Harry pose naked and he needed to sit down and take that all in for a minute. It was overwhelming and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt like he needed a wank, but he felt kind of guilty. He was insanely attracted to Harry, but Harry had confided in him as a friend, invited him into his secret world, and Louis felt weird getting his kicks from it. 

Although… Harry must’ve known that Louis gets his kicks from his pictures, surely? It was probably a given. Well, that was embarrassing. Then again, Harry had shown Louis earlier in the day that he had six thousand followers so Louis wasn’t the only one, at least. 

Harry had sworn Louis to secrecy, so he couldn’t even get his feelings off his chest to Liam. Besides, he’d never tell Liam that he spends every minute of his free time looking through nudey blogs. There was only one person he’d told.

-

“You met a guy?” Lottie said incredulously. “Where?”

Louis stared at his sister who was lounging on the sofa, slumped and rubbing her swollen belly. She rolled her eyes impatiently.

“What, Lou?”

“You know those blogs I look at?”

“Yes…” Lottie frowned suspiciously.

“It’s, um… it’s one of those guys.”

Lottie widened her eyes in surprise, trying to sit up too quickly, flapping about for a second until she sat up straight.

“You are  _ joking.” _ Lottie shook her head in disbelief. “You can’t be serious! How did that happen? Did you meet online?”

“No, no. We met, we talked, I recognised his tattoos, end of story.”

“And he’s not…”

“What, Lottie?” Louis sighed, the ghost of a grin on his face. “He’s not what? Weird? You expect his bedroom to be a sex dungeon, or something?”

Lottie just glared at him. Louis giggled, thinking about Harry’s sweet, slightly shy demeanour. He’d never have thought Green would be like that. Not in a million years.

“Look, we’re just friends. For now, at least.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why?” Louis scoffed. “You know how shy I am. And anyway, I don’t want him to think I just want to shag him because he’s some Tumblr celebrity.”

“Lou, honestly,” Lottie sighed. “The situations you get yourself into.”

“Hey, for the record, he doesn’t have a sex dungeon.” Louis grinned. “At least, not to my knowledge.”

-

“Louis?” Harry said, taking a deep breath, digging his fingers into the arm of the sofa. “This might be kind of weird, but…”

“Spit it out, lad.”

“If I teach you some basic photography stuff, would you be willing to take some shots for me? I just kind of think having an assistant would really help me develop my shots, you know. I can try some new things, and… If you want to. It’s weird, I know, please feel free to say no…”

“Simmer down, Haz. I think that’d be okay, yeah. You have anything in mind?”

“A few things,” Harry murmured, drawing a knee up to his chest and distractedly flicking through the photos on his camera. “I was actually thinking of stepping it up a notch and, you know, pushing my boundaries a bit.”

“You mean, like-”

“Bit more explicit.”

Louis stared at Harry, swallowing. It was almost as if Harry was teasing Louis, seeing how far he could push him before he snapped like a taut rubber band. That was how Louis felt, ready to snap, and he didn’t know what would happen if he did.

Harry undressed in front of Louis this time, making no eye contact as he shed his boxers and placed them on top of his washing basket. 

“I thought I’d do something with my hands today. How about-” he looked up at Louis, looking nervous and Louis’ breath hitched in his throat. “Holding my cock, thumbing the tip? Maybe fingering myself too? I’ll have an advantage with you taking the photos, because we can try loads of different angles and stuff. What do you think?”

Louis felt like crying. He was done for.

-

“How’s this looking from that angle?” Harry tilted his head and gazed up at Louis, who was stood over him where he lay on the bed.

Louis was sweating right through his t-shirt, gazing down at Harry and desperately trying to keep his cool. Harry’s head was just below Louis’ crotch which was very unnerving. He clutched onto the camera, looking at Harry’s right hand which he was lazily dragging up and down his shaft to keep him hard. 

“It looks good.” Louis brought the camera up to his face, watching Harry’s hand still, his thumb moving to the tip and rubbing over the precome oozing from his slit. “Shit,” Louis murmured before he caught himself and snapped a few shots. He fiddled with the settings slightly, like Harry had shown him during a quick lesson before his clothes came off.

“Okay, good,” Harry said quietly. When Louis looked down at Harry’s face, he was looking up at him and smiling. “So, any requests, hand anon?”

“Why don’t you, um…” Louis cleared his throat, stifling a smile and moving round to the end of the bed. “Sit up, maybe? I thought maybe, on your knees, sitting back on your heels, hands sort of… spread on your thighs?”

“Alright.” Harry sat up, crossing his legs underneath him and smiling to Louis. “Sounds perfect.”

“Get yourself ready,” Louis said, handing the camera to Harry. “Look through those shots, see what you think. I’m just popping to the loo.”

Louis locked himself in the bathroom and splashed a bit of cold water on his face, sighing. He palmed at his erection, delaying the inevitable. There was only one way he’d be able to continue with the shoot.

He shut the lid of the toilet, hurriedly unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. He sat on the toilet, pulled his dick out and ran his hand over it. He sighed in relief, shaking his head slightly.  _ This really is a low point for you, Tommo,  _ he thought to himself as he threw his head back. 

It didn’t exactly take long. The images in his head from mere moments ago had him hurtling towards orgasm in two minutes flat; his pathetic, shameful wank was over when he came into his hand and rinsed it off in the sink, dressing again and flushing the toilet for good measure. 

As he made his way back into Harry’s room, he told himself that wanking in the toilet wasn’t pathetic, he was just being practical. He wasn’t ashamed of being attracted to Harry, but that attraction was getting in the way of what he’d come here to do, which was help out a friend. He was, however, embarrassed all over again as Harry looked up when he entered the bedroom, smiling sweetly but Louis could see the ghost of a smirk underneath. Harry knew exactly what Louis had gone to do. Fuck.

“Ready?” Louis raised his eyebrows, trying his hand at nonchalance. Harry just nodded, repositioning himself to sit back on his heels. He was still rock hard, his dick standing away from his body slightly and glistening at the tip. Alright, so Louis wasn’t completely okay, but he’d been close to screaming before, so at least he could now control himself somewhat. He picked up the camera and Harry tilted his head.

“You took some really good shots, Lou,” he smiled. “I really appreciate your help here.”

“Not a problem,” Louis said, fiddling with the settings on the camera. He didn’t even dare look at the shots he’d taken. “Anytime.”

“Can I make you a bit of dinner afterwards as a thank you?” Harry’s eyes were hopeful and Louis chewed the inside of his cheek. “I’m kinda good at cooking.”

“Alright, you’ve twisted my arm. Come on, hands on thighs.”

Harry nodded, shifting himself slightly before grabbing his nipples between his fingers and pinching and twisting.

“Just wanted them perky, in case you get them in the shot.”

“God.” Louis sighed, grinning slightly as Harry placed his hands on his thighs, spreading his fingers. “Why don’t you, um, dig your fingertips in slightly.”

Harry did as he was told and Louis started to snap some photos. He took a few from the neck down, deciding to switch to black and white mode like Harry showed him. He looked up over the camera at Harry who had closed his eyes, his head tilted slightly. He licked his lips. Louis took a couple of steps back and looked through the viewfinder. Harry looked beautiful. Louis snapped a picture, before taking a deep breath. He stepped forward again and dropped to his knees. He pointed the lens straight at Harry’s crotch, snapping a few photos before switching back to colour mode. He snapped a few more before standing to his feet and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Alright, see what you think.” He handed the camera to Harry once he’d opened his eyes, throwing a shy smile at Louis. “Put these on first.” Louis picked up Harry’s boxers and threw them onto the bed. 

“That’s like the equivalent of telling a model to put a bag on her head,” Harry teased, grinning widely as Louis rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up.” Louis grinned slightly. “Anyway, getting up close and personal and zooming in on your dick felt a bit intimate and the commitment-phobe inside of me is freaking out.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed, seemingly unconvinced. Louis rolled his eyes to himself, not looking as Harry wiggled into his boxers and sat on his bed cross legged. Louis stood behind him to look as Harry flicked through the shots. “Oh, nice touch switching to black and white.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s this?”

Louis gazed at the full-length picture of Harry, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted. He had to admit, the shot was incredible. In fact… it was hard to tell without seeing it up on the laptop, but it might be his new favourite picture of Harry, ever.

“Oh, um, I know you can’t use it, but… I just thought it looked good, so I... thought I’d take the photo.”

Harry looked over his shoulder, blinking up at Louis before smiling. 

“Yeah?” Harry said quietly, looking back at the camera screen. “It is kind of nice. You’ve got great instincts, Louis. You’re a natural photographer.”

“I learn from the best. Don’t forget, I’ve followed your blog for a year.”

“I do forget, sometimes.” He threw Louis a wicked grin. “I forget you’re my biggest fan.”

“Alright, come on.” Louis walked away from the bed, picking his phone up from where he’d left it on the arm of the chair. “Put some bloody clothes on, will you? You owe me dinner.”

-

Harry cooked dinner and even though he did it topless, he’d at least managed to put some joggers on. Louis was starting to kind of just accept the fact he’d be half hard whenever he was at Harry’s flat. Even if Harry wasn’t doing a shoot, Louis’ dick had a sort of Pavlovian reaction to stepping foot in the flat, becoming aroused at the mere memory. 

Harry had made a lasagne with some garlic bread, and he placed a plate in front of Louis with a soft smile, sitting opposite him and bringing a knee up to his chest as he absently tore apart a chunk of garlic bread.

“Do you like watching my shoots?”

That really depended on whether or not Louis enjoyed the unbearable torture of Harry writhing around, stroking himself, and Louis just having to watch.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Having someone watching me... well, it enhances the experience for me. You were right about the intimate part. I feel almost like I’m baring my soul to you.”

Louis watched closely as Harry poked the bread into the meat on his plate, chewing on his lip anxiously and frowning.

“Honestly, Harry, it’s an honour to watch you. You’re absolutely beautiful to look at. And to photograph, if I’m honest. I’m really glad you trusted me enough to bring me into this.”

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly, smiling. “You must think I’m such a bloody narcissist.”

“No, I don’t.” Louis laughed, shovelling food into his mouth and chewing, swallowing before continuing. “If watching your shoots has told me anything, it’s that you’re  _ not _ a narcissist.”

“So I really come across as  _ that _ insecure?” Harry smiled. 

“That’s not what I said!”

“Alright.” Harry finally popped the garlic bread into his mouth. He chewed, smiling up at Louis before taking a sip of water. “You seem to enjoy using the camera.”

“I’m really getting into it, actually.”

“Um…” Harry cleared his throat, staring down at his dinner. “If you want to, I’d really love your help, whenever you’re free. But only if you want to.”

Louis blinked at Harry, grinning. “I don’t know how you roped me into this.”

After dinner, Harry poured them both a glass of wine and they retreated to the living room to look at the photos.

“You got any other hobbies, Harry?”

“Mm, nope.” He smiled. “I mean, I work out. I run and do some home workout stuff. And I go to the gym, like, once a week? I’m a member of the EasyGym down the road, so it’s only twenty quid a month. But I wouldn’t say working out is a hobby, exactly.”

“Well, you make a fantastic lasagne.”

“Thanks!” Harry grinned, almost shy. “Okay, I suppose cooking is a hobby, too. I don’t really get the opportunity to cook properly, though. I never have anyone round, or anything.”

“I saw that you answered an anon asking if you were single.”

“You forgot the ‘Daddy’ part,” Harry grinned. 

“Oh, yeah.” Louis laughed. “Do you get asks like that all the time?”

“You should see some of the stuff people send me. On anon, off anon, even the things people submit to me. In fact…”

Harry logged onto Tumblr, Louis’ eyebrows raising at the  _ 277  _ on the inbox icon. Harry clicked it and scrolled through a bit.

“Here, like, look at this one.”

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Fuck me until I die _

“Jesus,” Louis muttered with a slight laugh. “Unnecessary.”

“Is this you?” Harry asked.

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ love your hands I’d love your fingers inside of me daddy hit me up if you get lonely??? _

Louis swatted Harry on the chest, scoffing.

“Excuse me, I’d never call you Daddy. Also, how are you supposed to ‘hit them up’ if they’re on anon?”

“Don’t ask me.”

“Anyway. So your followers are the loves of your life, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. I was going to say ‘this blog is the only sex life I have’, but I try and steer away from the idea that it’s about sex, you know? I know that sounds kind of mad, especially when I post photos centered around arousal and stuff, but it’s mainly about the male body, you know.”

“I know.”

“So you don’t just think I’m some filthy, kinky bastard, then?” Harry grinned.

“Hmmm…”

“Stop it.” Harry laughed. “So, Louis. Aside from your new found interest in photography, what do you like to do with your spare time?”

“Honestly? I spent a lot of time on Tumblr. Or at least, I used to. I paint a bit…”

“You paint? Louis, that’s so cool!”

“Um…” Louis laughed shaking his head and holding a hand up. “You haven’t seen my paintings. I’m crap. And I’m not just saying that, I’m honestly not good in the slightest. But I find it therapeutic. I’m serious, I put my paintings on the wall next to Doris and Ernie’s, and you can’t tell the difference.”

Harry cackled. “Really?”

“You won’t see me plastering my hobby all over Tumblr, let’s just say that.”

Harry giggled, shaking his head as he scrolled through the photos from that afternoon. He clicked to open the full shot of himself.

“I’m not used to seeing my face in these photos.” Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis. “I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Don’t you dare delete it.”

“Proud of your work?” Harry grinned. “I won’t delete it.”

“I’m not  _ proud of my work,” _ Louis scoffed. “I just think it’s a beautiful photo of you.”

“Okay, well give me your email and I’ll send it to you.” Harry opened up a blank email, attaching the photo and handing the laptop over to Louis to enter his email address. When he handed it back to Harry he clicked send, nodding. “There you go. It’s your property.”

Louis chewed on his thumbnail, giving Harry a small smile.

“Thanks.”

“There’s a lot of really great shots here, Lou. Thank you. Gonna post one now. This black and white one is nice, what do you think?”

The photo was centered around Harry’s dick, the laurel tattoos in the top of the frame and his fingertips denting into the meat of his thighs at the bottom. His tip was glistening with precome and Louis’ breath caught in his throat. If he ever thought the sharp sting of arousal would fade as he became accustomed to staring at pictures of Harry’s hard dick whilst leaning into his personal space... well, he’d be very wrong.

“Nice choice.”

“Needs a bit of touching up, first.”

Louis disagreed, but he watched Harry exhibit some impressive photoshopping skills, concentrating as he edited out flaws on his skin that Louis personally adored. He posted the photo, Louis smiling at Harry as his phone buzzed with the notification.

“I’d better get going.” Louis sighed when he finished his wine. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Harry scrambled to his feet to see Louis out. “Hey.”

Louis stopped, turning around to face Harry. Harry gave a tentative smile and Louis got a surge of… arousal? Affection? He wasn’t sure what. Anxiety? Harry moved slowly towards him and for a second, Louis thought…

“Louis, thank you so much for today.” Harry pulled him into a hug, and Louis responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Harry’s bare shoulders.  _ God, _ he was finally getting to touch him for longer than a split second and it was wonderful. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Harry’s hair smelt clean and fresh, and Louis suddenly got the image of waking up in the morning with this scent in his nostrils, nose nuzzled deep into Harry’s hair… shit.

“You’re welcome, thanks for dinner.”

Harry pulled away slightly, his arms still linked around Louis’ waist.

“How about every time you play photographer for me, I pay you with dinner?”

“That sounds amazing.”

-

Louis was beginning to really, really hope that the effect that Harry had on him would start to wear off soon, because his dick was fucking sore. He didn’t even want to touch himself, not really, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about Harry and since most of his memories of him were naked and hard-

“Louis!”

Louis snapped out of his daydream and looked up. “Oh. Hi. Sorry.”

“You were miles away, mate! Hey, I saw Harry this morning. Said he cooked you dinner last night.”

“Why did he tell you that? I didn’t know he knew that you and I were friends.”

“Well, I might’ve… mentioned you…”

“Liam…” Louis groaned. “What did you do?”

“I just mentioned that I was happy you two were friends and that I was your best friend.”

Louis scoffed. “That better be all you said.”

“Of course it was, God. Anyway, he said you two hung out yesterday and he made you dinner.”

“Yes, and before you ask, that’s all that happened. We’re still just friends.”

“Louis, it’s obvious he likes you. Just ask him out, for God’s sake.”

“Look, you know I struggle with that stuff. And besides, if he wanted to go out with me, he’d have asked, yeah?” Louis glared at Liam and sighed. “Look, it’s all very complicated.”

“I’m gonna wring your neck one day.”

“Why do you care so much? Just let me live my lonely, pathetic existence in peace.”

“Lou, you say that, but- shit. Here he comes.”

Louis looked over his shoulder. Harry was scanning the canteen, grinning when he spotted Louis and waving. Louis waved back, wiggling his fingers and smirking to Liam.

“I’d really like it if you’d behave,” Louis told him. “Look, he’s a really sweet guy, I really like him. I just wanna take the whole thing slow, don’t mess it up.”

“Lou.” Liam frowned. “I’d never mess it up for you, not on purpose.”

“I know, mate. Just… try not to do it accidentally, either.”

Liam smiled at this, and Louis was very conscious of the fact he knew his face visibly brightened when Harry sat down at the table with them.

“It’s October. Have they seriously turned the heating on in this bloody building already?” Harry sighed.

“I don’t think so.” Liam shrugged.

“It’s boiling up in my office.” Harry loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top shirt button. Louis tracked the movement with his eyes. He remembered the previous day when he’d watched Harry strip off all his clothes and he felt himself blushing. 

“Lou, when’s Lottie due?” Liam asked.

“Um…” Louis sighed, counting in his head. “Thirteen days.”

“Is she ready?”

“No,” Louis said flatly. “She’s not ordered the pram yet, and when she orders it, she has to send it to my flat because it’s bad luck to have the pram at home before the baby comes. Liam, you’ve seen my flat. It’s one room. It’s a bedsit. I don’t have room for a bloody pram.”

“Why hasn’t she ordered it yet?” Harry asked. 

“She can’t decide which one to get! It’s driving me bonkers.”

“Well, when she decides, if you want you can have them deliver it to me. I’ve got the space.”

“Are you serious?” Louis sighed. “Harry, that’d be incredible. Thank you.”

Louis reached across the table to squeeze Harry’s forearm gratefully, feeling Liam’s eyes watching closely. Harry grinned at him, before biting into an apple and closing his eyes for a few seconds. Louis stared at him, until he saw Liam shaking his head.

-

“Pick one.”

“Get off my back.”

“If you don’t pick one, me and Tommy will pick one for you.”

“I can’t decide!” Lottie whined.

“Lots, you are due in  _ ten days. _ She could literally come at any moment.”

Lottie scoffed, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. “Fine, let’s pick one.”

Lottie finally managed to pick one, and when Louis told her he wanted it delivered to Harry’s, she looked at him with surprised suspicion.

“You want me to deliver my six hundred quid pram to the flat of some guy who takes naked pictures of himself and uploads them to the internet?”

“What?” Tommy asked.

“Lots, shh!” Louis rolled his eyes and smiled placatingly at Tommy. “That sounds… weird. Look, he’s my friend, okay?”

“Louis! You’re not giving my pram to that man!”

“I don’t have any space in my flat, Lottie. I promise, Harry is not going to steal your pram.”

Lottie scoffed exaggeratedly.

“Come on, babe,” Tommy said softly. “Louis knows what he’s talking about. He’s not gonna let someone steal his niece’s pram.”

“I promise I’ll pay if Harry steals the pram. Deal?” Louis smiled sweetly at his sister.

Lottie glared at him before her face softened and she cracked a small smile. 

“Sorry, Lou. Of course he’s not going to steal the pram. I’m sorry.”

“Basically,” Tommy smiled to Louis, “she’s pretending like she’s not panicking, and little moments like these prove that she’s a big, fat faker.”

“I’m not fat, I’m carrying the fruit of your loins!”

Tommy shook his head, grinning at Louis.

“Right, I’m gonna order this fucking pram before the page expires.” Louis typed in Harry’s address, a smile playing on his lips.

-

“You really didn’t need to come round. I can handle opening the door for the delivery guy.”

“Don’t be sexist.” Louis scoffed as Harry stood aside to let him in. “It could be a delivery lady.”

“Sorry, quite right. You had breakfast?”

“I had Coco Pops.”

“That’s not breakfast.” Harry sighed impatiently. “I’ll cook us some brunch.”

“Aw, I’d love a sausage sandwich,” Louis said. 

Harry stopped, smirking over his shoulder at Louis. “Speaking of which, you up for taking some photos later?”

Louis licked his lips. “Yeah, sure.”

“Great, so as soon as the pram comes, we’ll set up. I was thinking of, like, naked from the waist down, wearing an oversized jumper. Thought that could look cosy. I’ve got a few jumpers we could try.”

“Yeah that’s sounds nice. Sexy.”

“Mm, good.” Harry nodded. “I’m not frying these sausages, Lou, I’m gonna cook them in the oven.”

“You ruin all the fun.”

Louis sat down on the sofa and Harry moved around the living room, opening the blinds and tidying up what he said were last night’s pizza boxes. Harry wasn’t naked, and Harry wasn’t in a suit. Harry was in joggers and a t-shirt, his hair messy from sleep, tangled and frizzy. Louis reckoned he wasn’t wearing underwear, judging by the fact he could see the line of his soft cock bulging slightly through his joggers, and since Louis was so accustomed to seeing Harry naked and hard, seeing him in such a casual state was almost more arousing. Almost.

“Ketchup? Brown sauce? Mayo?”

“Ketchup please, love.”

He heard a small huff of amusement behind him from Harry, which he took to mean he smiled at the endearment. He had started to feel weird calling him  _ mate  _ or  _ lad. _

The pram didn’t come until 2pm, and Louis had fallen asleep as they watched yet another  _ Friends _ repeat. Harry took in the delivery, leaving the pram down in the hallway and when he came back up and closed the door, Louis jerked awake.

“God, sorry. I must’ve dozed off.” He looked up at Harry who just smiled. “No, did it just come?”

“Yup, it’s downstairs.”

“For God’s sake, Harry. You should’ve woken me!”

“I told you I didn’t need you. Literally all I did was open the door and the delivery man put it in the hallway.”

“Fine.” Louis sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll make some coffee, okay?” Harry grinned, leaning over the back of the sofa and patting Louis on the chest. “Then we’ll get started.”

Louis popped to the loo and when he came back, Harry was staring at the coffee machine.

“Fancy. I was expecting instant coffee.”

“Please!” Harry laughed. “Do I really look like an instant coffee kind of guy?”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. He pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his hands, folding his arms and propping his bum against the counter. Harry turned towards him and placed a hand on his hip.

“Louis?” he said quietly.

“Hm?”

“Remember how last week, you took that picture of me and included my face?”

Louis had wanked over that picture an  _ indecent _ amount of times in the past week. It brought together Harry and his alter ego in one photo and that was just too much for Louis. 

“Yeah,” Louis said, trying his best to sound casual.

Harry smiled, folding his arms. “You know how you took it, knowing I couldn’t use it on my blog, but you took it anyway because you thought it’d look nice?”

“Yes.”

“I’d really like you to pose for some photos for me, Louis. Look, I’m not talking nude. You can wear as many clothes as you like - although, I am of the opinion that the fewer clothes, the better - I just think, you know, the camera loves you. You’re gorgeous and the way you hold yourself, it’s really attractive.”

Louis absolutely hated that he’d gone very, very red. It’s not that Louis couldn’t take a compliment, but  _ Harry _ standing there telling him he was gorgeous and attractive and that he wants to take photos of him because of it… that was on a whole other scale.

“Oh, I dunno, Haz. We can’t all have your natural charisma.”

“Oh, stop it.” Harry laughed. “I just think you’ll really like it. The feeling you get from it is just… it’s something else.”

“Look, let’s do your shoot, and I’ll think about it. Deal?”

“Okay.” Harry beamed. “Deal.”

-

Being the one to take the pictures of Harry didn’t make Louis feel any less obsessed. He could barely breathe as Harry lifted his arms above his head, making his lavender jumper lift up and expose more of his bare bum.

“Good,” Louis said, trying to at least sound steady as he snapped a couple of shots. “Now, pop your hip to the right.”

Harry obeyed and Louis took a few more shots before standing to his feet.

“God.” Harry relaxed, looking at Louis over his shoulder and grinning. “You’re really getting into this, aren’t you? Could be a career for you in this.”

“Oh, behave. Anyway, I’d never find another subject who’d live up to you.”

“Hm, good thing really. I’d get too jealous if you were photographing other men.”

Louis glanced at Harry, laughing slightly and feeling his face heat up. “There’s some great shots here.”

Harry pulled on his boxers and walked over to stand next to Louis, laying his chin on his shoulder and looking at the camera screen. Louis willed his breath to stay steady.

“Not sure about the hands on the hips,” Harry mused.

“This one’s great, though.” Louis flicked a couple of pictures to the left and showed Harry a photo where he had his hands spread out on his bum cheeks. 

“You would like that one, hand anon.” Harry grinned. “You did a great job, as usual. Thank you.”

“Thank me with dinner. What are we having?”

Harry pouted. “It’s still a bit early for dinner. I’m not hungry. Let’s do something else.”

Louis turned around and looked at Harry for a second, before pouting petulantly. “Harry…”

“Lou!” Harry laughed. “I don’t want you to think I’m trying to make you do something you don’t want to do. But I think you’d like it. Look, I can take photos of you and delete them afterwards if it makes you feel better.”

“It’s just a bit nerve-racking.” Louis sighed. 

“Hey,” Harry said quietly, reaching for Louis’ hand and holding it in both of his own. “It’s just me, okay? Come on. I mean, you’ve seen  _ every single inch _ of my body.”

Louis laughed at that. “True.”

“So, there’s no need to be nervous around me. And anyway, as I said, I can take some of you fully clothed.”

“I’ll take my top off.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly, nodding. He took the camera from Louis and pressed some buttons. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Louis shook his head, before pulling his t-shirt over his head. He busied himself shaking it out and folding it while he felt the hot scorch of Harry’s gaze running over him.

“You have tattoos.”

“Yup.” Louis placed his t-shirt on Harry’s bed, which was made but rumpled from Harry’s shoot. “So do  _ not _ post these pictures on your blog.”

“As if,” Harry scoffed, before nudging Louis. “I can photoshop them out, you know.”

Louis fixed the waistband of his jeans, frowning to see it had made a red mark across his stomach.

“Don’t you worry that someone you know will come across your photos and recognise you from your tattoos? Like I did?”

Harry sighed, gesturing to his bed. He sat down on the edge and Louis climbed on and crossed his legs. Harry turned his body towards Louis and smiled.

“Do you know what made me start doing this? When I was a kid, I hated wearing clothes. Honestly, I just loved being naked.” Harry rolled his eyes at himself. “I still do, clearly. Anyway, I took this photography course and found that I loved photographing skin. Does that sound weird? I was down here in London, no friends, really, and so I just started taking pictures of myself. As practice, sort of. And I just never stopped. I took off more and more clothes and found that combining my love of photography and my penchant to be naked really hit a spot for me.” Harry grinned to Louis. “And putting them on my blog is just… God, the rush from it is just something else.”

“Nice.” Louis smiled, very aware he was topless. “You, um, didn’t answer my question, though. About your tattoos.”

“Right! Well, my point is, I don’t really take my clothes off in front of many people these days, and I got my tattoos not too long before I started the blog.”

“No exes who might see them? You say nobody knows you do this blog, yeah?”

“Nope.” Harry blinked at Louis. “Nobody knows.”

“You took your top off at sports day,” Louis said.

“I didn’t think anyone from work would have seen my blog!” Harry laughed. “But, right, I should’ve been more careful. Fair point.”

“I suppose people would only work it out if they looked at your photos as closely as I did.”

Harry looked at Louis and started to giggle, his eyes soft. “Yeah.” He sighed, standing to his feet. “Come on, ready for your photos?”

-

Louis’ arms were in the air and he felt stupid. Harry snapped a couple of photos, and Louis dropped his arms down by his sides.

“Any good?”

“You have a great figure, Lou,” Harry mumbled, staring at the screen of his camera and pressing buttons. “You’re wonderful to photograph.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true,” Harry stated, looking up and raising his eyebrows. Louis folded his arms as Harry moved closer. “The way your waist comes in here,” Harry gestured with his pinky finger near Louis’ skin, “and comes out again really is lovely. And this definition on your torso-”

“Definition!” Louis scoffed.

“Louis, stop it. I’m serious.” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and stepping back again. “You have a great figure, okay?”

It wasn’t like Louis was  _ insecure _ about his body and he didn’t really care about being ripped. He knew there was nothing wrong with his body as such, it was just that Harry was perfect and being under his scrutiny was hard enough without him feeling like he needed to humour Louis. 

Louis shrugged petulantly, sighing as he unfolded his arms, placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows at Harry as if awaiting instruction.

“Can I just take one more photo?” Harry asked sweetly but smiling wickedly.

Louis smiled. “Yeah, what?”

“Will you, um...” Harry cleared his throat and pointed to the window. “Will prop yourself on the windowsill and put your hand down your jeans?”

Louis blinked for a second before shrugging and nodding, making his way to the window and pushing his hands down into his boxers. Okay, Harry didn’t say to put his hand in his boxers but grabbing onto his dick actually helped to calm him. It was a miracle that the bloody thing was soft, if Louis was completely honest. He propped his bum on the windowsill and looked over at Harry.

“Okay, good,” Harry said quietly. “Okay, now, look at me. Relax your face a bit more, part your lips. Perfect!”

As Harry snapped pictures, Louis kept a firm hold of his dick as he stared at Harry, who was still in a jumper and boxers. His obscene dick was sitting flaccid, bulging in his pants and without realising, Louis’ eyes slipped closed and his wrist twitched. 

“Nice,” he heard Harry murmur, snapping a few shots. Louis’ eyes darted open. “Okay, let me just go and put dinner in the oven, and we’ll look through these shots.”

Harry left the room before Louis could even comprehend what was happening, and he moved to the bed to pick up his t-shirt. He slipped it over his head, leaving the bedroom and finding Harry in the kitchen. His cute little bum peeked out from under the hem of his jumper, and Louis’ mouth twitched into a smile. 

“What are we having?”

“Just making us a quick pizza.”

Louis assumed he meant  _ I’m putting a pizza in the oven for us _ but when he approached Harry, he saw him sprinkling cheese on a fresh dough base with tomato sauce smeared all over it.

“Oh, nice!” Louis said. “What are you putting on it?”

“Meat.”

“Meat?”

“Meat.” Harry grinned down at the pizza. “Some sausage, pancetta, spicy beef. How do you feel about chilli? You like spicy?”

“Yes, love. Go for it!”

“Okay. Now, go and sit down.”

Louis did as he was told, checking his phone to find a text from Lottie complaining about going to the toilet constantly. He replied to her, telling her the pram had arrived and that he and Harry were putting it on eBay as they spoke. She texted him back a string of abusive emojis.

“Pizza will be like, ten minutes.” Harry threw himself down on the sofa, leaning over to the coffee table to pick up his laptop. Louis placed the camera down in the space between the two of them. “So, how did you find it?”

“It was a bit weird.”

“Well, let’s take a look at your photos.” Harry smiled at him as he booted the laptop up. “I think you might be surprised.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. Harry plugged in his camera and started scrolling through the photos.

_ “God, _ I should’ve moisturised my arse. That’s gonna need some editing.” Harry glanced at Louis. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Behave.” Louis laughed.

Harry quickly flicked through the pictures of himself, coming to a stop when he came to the pictures of Louis.

“Okay… see? You look particularly good in black and white. See this definition by your stomach? It looks great.”

It actually… did look better than Louis thought it would. It was uncomfortable, seeing a close up of his body like this, but he didn’t mind looking at it half as much as he thought he would. Besides, Harry seemed to genuinely think it looked good and that he really was a talented photographer.

“Yeah, it looks fine.” Louis shrugged and Harry looked at him in mild exasperation. 

“You have assets that I don’t have, Louis.” Harry scrolled through the photos, stopping on a full length one of Louis at the window. “You sometimes get a bit of an edge to your expression, and that can be really sexy.”

Harry tilted the laptop towards Louis. Louis’ eyes were closed in the photo, his lips parted just enough to see his teeth. The light from Harry’s room hit his cheekbones and almost made him look fake. His right hand was pushed down into his jeans and his left hand was braced on the windowsill.

“I think I’m a bit obsessed with this photo,” Harry said quietly, staring at the screen. “You’re beautiful, Louis.”

“Well,” Louis scoffed, willing his face to not betray the arousal and embarrassment he was feeling. “At least I know you’re not gonna put it on Tumblr.”

“Nope.” Harry smiled and Louis noticed his cheeks were pink. “This one’s just for me.”

The implication shot straight to Louis’ dick and for a moment, he actually contemplated making a move on Harry. He was stuck in a bit of a corner. He really liked Harry and if he made a move, he wouldn’t want Harry to think it was just about sex. Harry was so much more than his body and his sexuality, and Louis was very grateful he’d had the opportunity to get to know him. Nope, Louis had to be really careful about this. That was if he could  _ ever _ even find the courage to do anything about the way he felt.

Louis looked up and Harry was watching him softly. Louis smiled at him, and Harry slowly inhaled before starting slightly and climbing to his feet.

“Better check on the pizza.”

-

“I don’t know what to do!” Louis growled, massaging Lottie’s feet.

“Ow, don’t take it out on my toes,” Lottie whined. “You’re such a freak. Just ask him out.”

“But he’ll think I’m just trying to shag him.”

“No he won’t.” Lottie kicked at Louis slightly and he let go of her feet. “Sorry, sorry. Please finish, they’re really achy.” She pouted and Louis rolled his eyes, obliging. 

“Look, I find this stuff really difficult. I feel comfortable with him, and I guess he feels the same. Which is great, but I don’t want to betray that. And also, I’ve just never felt like it’s the right time.”

“Give me your phone, I’ll do it.”

“Um, no. Do what?”

“I’ll ask him out for you. I’ll get it done for you.” Lottie grinned inanely and Louis’ felt dread bubbling in his gut.

“If you interfere-” Louis warned. “Anyway, have you ever thought about the fact that  _ he _ hasn’t made a move either? Hm? He’s had plenty of chances if he wanted to.”

“Okay, so, fine. You’re both shy, retiring lads who like to take their clothes off for the camera, and-”

“Lottie!” Louis scolded, sounding slightly panicked. “I didn’t  _ take my clothes off for the camera.” _

“Whatever. So... what? You’re both just going to tiptoe around each other indefinitely?”

“Leave me alone.” Louis stood up, grabbing his coat. “I’m going home.”

“ _ Ah!” _ Lottie cried out as if in pain. Louis turned on his heel and looked at her in alarm. “Ah, gotcha.”

“Oh my  _ God. _ I’m going. Call me when your waters break.”

-

“Hiya.”

Liam sat down on the bench next to Louis, smiling.

“Hi,” Louis replied. “You sure you wanna be around me smoking? Might tempt you.”

“Nah. I’m well shot of it, mate. I wish you’d quit.”

“Maybe in the new year.” Louis smiled.

“You should quit before your niece arrives.” Liam nudged him.

“Okay, true.” Louis rolled his eyes and stubbed his cigarette out. “I’ll cut down.”

“When’s she due?”

“Tomorrow,” Louis said, yawning. “Lottie’s really uncomfortable and impatient.”

“She could go another week before they induce her, at least.”

“True.” Louis crossed his legs and chewed the inside of his cheek. “You and Harry talked at all recently?”

“Not especially, why?”

“Nothing.” Louis sighed. 

“You two are weird.” Liam laughed. “You still going round to his for dinner every weekend?”

Louis groaned loudly and held his head in his hands. “Li, I really fucking like him.”

“How does he feel about you?”

_ This one’s just for me,  _ Harry’s voice said in Louis’ mind. They had a fucking strange relationship, that much was obvious, and they were attracted to each other, but that wasn’t all there was to it and Louis wondered if maybe Harry hadn’t made a move because he wanted to stay just friends. Louis didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise their friendship, and them sleeping together would do just that.

“I’m not sure.” Louis sighed, shrugging. “It’s complicated.”

“You always say that.”

-

“Come sit with me. I want to show you something.”

Harry nodded his head to the sofa, and he and Louis sat down. Harry opened up his laptop, sniffing and glancing over at Louis with a slight grin.

“Louis, I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you, but I just wanted to show you something and put your mind at rest.”

“My mind is very restful, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, opening a photo and tilting the laptop screen towards Louis. It took Louis a couple of seconds before he recognised the body on the screen as his, only-

“I just wanted to show you that if you ever did fancy putting a photo up on my blog, I can very easily edit out your tattoos. No one will ever know it’s you.”

Louis got a strange sort of rush through him at the thought. God, he really could let Harry upload this photo and no one would have a clue it was him. Not that he wanted to, of course. Besides, Harry’s followers were used to a certain type of perfection from Harry, he wouldn’t want to be subjected to that kind of scrutiny.

“You did a great job,” Louis admitted.

“I’m not trying to convince you or anything by doing this. I hope you know that.” Harry grinned at Louis. “But do think about it, okay?”

“Fine.”

“How do you feel about more photos?” Harry smiled, too-sweetly.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Louis chewed on his bottom lip. “Why do you want to take photos of me so much?”

“I’m a photographer,” Harry deadpanned, closing his laptop with a snap and placing it on the coffee table. “You’re a lovely thing to look at and I want to photograph you.”

“Oh, I-”

“Just take the damn compliment.” Harry laughed, reaching over to brush Louis’ knee. “Do you think that I see myself as gorgeous and beautiful and sexy? No, of course I don’t. But my followers do, and they are who I take photos for.”

“Okay, okay.”

“So, will you let me take some more? Just for me?”

“Yeah, alright.” Louis sighed. Was this like the arty equivalent of sending a dick pic? He knew he trusted Harry not to do anything untoward with the photos, sure, so what was the harm? Pleasing Harry by posing for him was such a huge turn on, anyway. 

So when Harry asked how he felt about posing in his boxers, Louis found himself agreeing. Harry’s words had put him at ease and so he didn’t feel quite so nervous, relishing in the way Harry’s cheeks coloured when his eyes looked Louis up and down.

“How does this sound? You, laying on the bed, and me standing over you?”

It sounded very good indeed to Louis. “Yeah? Posing how?”

“That depends. Laying there as if you’ve just woken up is fine. Or, if you’re willing to get a bit sexual, there’s loads of great stuff you could do. Arch off the bed? Hand in your boxers?”

“Do you have a thing for that?” Louis smirked, laying back on Harry’s bed. Lying here, where Harry did almost all of his shoots, was exhilarating to Louis, even after all this time. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s so sexy, don’t you think? If I wasn’t nude in the majority of my shots, I’d be doing it.” Harry got up on the bed, on his knees just beyond Louis’ feet. “You could even grab it from the outside of your boxers, that’d be really hot. Mm, but you might not like that, it’d really emphasise the outline of your cock.”

Louis felt a sudden rush of bravery and he grabbed hold of his dick through his boxers. “Like this?”

Harry’s mouth went slack for a moment before he managed to regain his composure, but his eyes were fixated on Louis’ hand. “Exactly.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, and Harry quickly fumbled with the camera, snapping a picture before climbing unsteadily to his feet and looking down on Louis. He took a few seconds just to look down on him, before bringing the camera back up to his face.

“I’m making us a roast tonight,” Harry said casually, snapping away. “Roast chicken. Is that alright?”

“Aw, yeah. That sounds great.” 

“I’ll, um.” Harry cleared his throat, lowering the camera slightly and looking at Louis. “I’ll have chicken left over. If I make a nice salad, can I bring some into work tomorrow for you to have for your lunch?”

“That’s be really nice, Harry,” Louis said in slight surprise. “Thank you.”

“Of course, you know what that means.” Harry dropped down onto his knees beside Louis, bouncing slightly. Louis sat up and crossed his legs. “It means you  _ have _ to eat lunch with me.”

“I love eating lunch with you.”

“Me too,” Harry said with a smile. “Look, I’m gonna get started on the dinner. I’ll pop the chicken in, we’ll look at some of your photos, then will you take some for me?”

“Of course, love.” 

They climbed off the bed, and when they were both on their feet, Harry reached out to gently hold Louis’ hand. 

“So, how do you feel about taking your boxers off, next time?”

Harry was basically just asking to see Louis’ dick, now. “Not a chance.” Louis smirked at Harry with the slight suspicion that his expression gave Harry a different response.

-

Harry had the chicken in the oven and the potatoes were on. He sat down at the kitchen opposite Louis who was scrolling through the pictures on the camera.

“These are fuckin’ weird.”

“What do you mean?” Harry pouted.

“You can  _ see the outline of my dick!” _

“You wouldn’t see the outline of it if your boxers weren’t on,” Harry pointed out, earning himself a kick under the table. “Ow!”

Louis slid the camera across the table to Harry, who started to look himself. Louis proudly observed that Harry seemed to like them, as per his expression, biting back a smile as he looked at the photos in detail.

“What’s the plan for your photos, then?”

Harry stilled, chewing the inside of his cheek and staring at the camera screen.

“Um, remember how I said I wanted to get a tad more explicit?”

Sweat prickled the back of Louis’ neck. “Yes.”

“Well, I thought I’d try out a, um…” Harry cleared his throat, trying and failing to sound casual. “Come shot.”

“You- oh.”

“But I’ll film it, so I’m gonna use the tripod. You absolutely don’t have to be in the room at all.”

“Oh, right. Okay,” Louis murmured, not sure how to feel about that.

“But, um, if you’re willing to be in there, I’d love you to take some photos alongside the filming.”

“Okay.” Louis nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“You can leave whenever you want,” Harry told him, nodding reassuringly. 

Louis followed Harry back into his room and he sat in the armchair in silence as Harry moved around, setting up a different camera on the tripod and smoothing out his duvet. He undressed with his back to Louis and only spoke once he was on the bed.

“Um- can you do me a favour? Can you check the camera for me?”

Louis nodded, climbing to his feet and approaching the camera as Harry got into position. 

“What shot do you want? Chest and crotch, or zoomed in a bit?”

“Ribs downwards is good.”

“You’ve got a good shot of the bed but you need to just wriggle upwards a bit.”

Harry obeyed, his curls falling over the edge of the bed. His gaze fell in the direction of the armchair Louis guessed he’d be sitting in. Oh crap.

“Perfect,” Louis mumbled.

“I honestly don’t mind if you want to leave,” Harry said quietly, turning his head to look at Louis. “I won’t be offended.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Harry smiled. “Can you hit record for me?”

Louis hit record and watched for a couple of seconds as Harry squeezed a small amount of lube into his hand, dragging it down his shaft. 

“It’ll help me get done quicker, but I don’t want it to look all wet on camera, you know.”

Louis stared in absolute fascination for a second, before crossing the room to the armchair. He picked up the camera and started to snap, mindful to stay out of shot. The slight wet sound of Harry’s hand on his dick was maddening, and every time Louis pointed the camera to take a photo, Harry let out a little moan. 

“Are you getting any good shots from all the way over there?” Harry asked, slightly breathless.

“Some.” Louis dared to look Harry in the face briefly. “If you get the urge to arch your back…”

Harry reached up with his left hand and pinched his nipple, crying out and arching his back. Louis took a couple more shots before feeling like he didn’t have the strength to even hold the camera up anymore.

“I don’t think I’ll get anything else until… um…”

“Okay.”

“Do you want me to…?” Louis pointed towards the door and Harry shook his head minutely.

“Stay. Please.”

Louis curled himself up in the armchair, distantly wondering if he could palm himself without Harry noticing. Of course not. Harry’s head was hanging off the end of the bed and if he opened his eyes, he’d be staring right at Louis. Harry started to make indecent little noises, tense little whines every time his hand pulled up his shaft and Louis wanted to cry. He couldn’t look away and the more time went on, the closer Louis was coming to utter devastation.

Harry started to squirm, his hand speeding up and Louis clutched his knees to his chest, ignoring his sore, throbbing dick. Just as he was starting to wonder if he should leave - maybe he  _ couldn’t _ do this - Harry opened his eyes and looked straight into Louis’.

He was transfixed. Harry was now moaning loudly, gasping and clenching his teeth, and Louis was starting to worry he’d come in his pants. Harry stubbornly maintained eye contact as his hand moved swiftly over his dick, arching his back and Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He planted his feet on the ground, slouching slightly and looked into Harry’s eyes as he palmed at his painfully hard dick.

“ _ Louis, _ ” Harry groaned, speeding his hand up and as Louis parted his lips to reply, Harry cried out, spurting streaks up his stomach and clenching his eyes shut. Louis leapt to his feet, grabbing the camera and snapping photos of Harry’s messy torso and his still-twitching, spent dick. Harry was panting, watching him.

Louis set the camera down and left the room wordlessly. He locked himself in the bathroom, relieving himself with a quick wank - the  _ second _ time he’d done that in Harry’s bathroom - and found a flannel that he dampened and returned to the bedroom.

Harry was still laying where Louis left him, staring into space, his hand still loosely clasped around his dick. 

“Here.” Louis handed him the flannel.

“Oh, thanks. That’s so nice.”

Harry wiped himself down as Louis turned off the video camera, then busied himself looking through the photos. Harry sat up, watching Louis.

“I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis glanced up at him. “For what?”

Harry rolled his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. “You know. What I said.”

“It’s okay.” Louis sighed quietly to himself. “I don’t think any of us can be accountable for our actions at the height of arousal. Um, to an extent, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. 

The air was slightly awkward as Harry pulled his clothes back on. 

“So, you wanna watch the video back?” Louis apparently had the urge to make things that little bit more awkward. Harry cackled, tilting his head to the side and smiling fondly.

“Not right now. Probably not even after dinner. Maybe I’ll be able to brave it next week.”

Louis was very distracted over dinner. The sight of Harry coming replayed over and over in his head as if he were traumatised, but his poor dick twitched feebly in his jeans every time. Harry’s roast was incredible but the taste was dulled by the sharp stab of arousal constantly bothering him. Harry seemed a little sheepish over the whole thing and so they ate mainly in silence.

“This meal’s fantastic, Harry.”

“Thanks.”

Louis felt as if there was a spark in the air, tension making him feel on edge. When Harry had cleared his plate, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach.

“I’m doing the washing up,” Louis said, standing and clearing the table. Harry opened his mouth to object. “No, don’t argue.”

Harry just smiled, and Louis felt him watching as he put the plates in the sink and turned on the tap, waiting for the water to heat up.

“Do you have any rubber gloves?”

“There’s some under the sink,” Harry smirked, watching as Louis opened the cupboard under the sink and found a pair of pink gloves. He pulled them on, wiggling his fingers and grinning at Harry.

“I should start wearing them when I wash up,” Harry remarked. “Take care of these beautiful hands.”

Louis shot Harry a dark glare over his shoulder before picking up the sponge.

“Maybe you should start taking your own photos again.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry laughed, walking over to stand next to Louis at the sink. “Anyway, I’d be worried about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“If we ended our little arrangement and you had to cook for yourself, you might just... not eat.”

Louis laughed loudly, shaking his head. “I’d eat takeaway every weekend.”

“Can’t have that.” Harry leaned his bum against the counter next to the sink, folding his arms. “Sorry to go on. But I really hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier.”

Louis inhaled slowly before sighing loudly, staring down at the sink. “You didn’t. I mean, at least, not in the way you mean.” 

He turned his head to throw Harry a shy grin, and Harry smiled back. 

“Okay, good. Good.” Harry started to pinch at his bottom lip absently. “Just needed to do what I could, you know, to get to… where I was going.”

Louis kept his face neutral, but he wanted to smirk. He knew full well that Harry was practically already coming when he’d said Louis’ name, but he let Harry reel off excuses.

“I get it.” Louis continued to wash the dishes, rinsing some stubborn gravy from a plate. “I’m here to help after all.”

Harry giggled, placing his hand on Louis’ back and moving closer to him. Louis’ heart started to beat faster and he turned his head, seeing Harry gazing at him softly.  _ Shit,  _ Louis thought.  _ Was he…? _

“Oh.” Harry’s eyebrows raised as a loud buzzing rang through the room. “That’s your phone.”

“Leave it,” Louis said quietly. He brought a hand up to Harry’s face, wiping a little bit of bubbly foam onto his nose. Harry giggled again, leaning down and wiping the bubbles off on Louis’ shoulder. As he lifted his head, Louis shivered, feeling Harry’s breath on his jaw.

“Louis? I, um…”

Harry turned his head as Louis’ phone started to buzz yet again.

“Harry,” Louis said firmly. Harry snapped his head back, gazing sharply into Louis’ eyes and he licked his lips, stepping even closer so the front of his hip pressed into the side of Louis. 

“Um- damn.” Harry sighed, looking over to the table again as the annoying buzzing rang out again. “Louis.”

“Just ignore it,” Louis whispered, hearing slight desperation in his voice. “It’ll be my mum or someone.”

Harry shot him a sharp look, pulling away and moving to the table to grab the phone.

“Louis?” Harry said in a sing-song voice. “It’s Tommy.”

“Hm? Oh, shit!” Louis snatched the phone from Harry’s hand. “Hello?”

_ “Louis!” _ Tommy sighed down the line. Louis smiled at Harry, stroking his fingertips into Harry’s hand where he’d snatched the phone from. He shot him an apologetic look.  _ “Lottie’s having contractions. We’re just about to set off for the hospital, but no need to panic. Just wanted to let you know.” _

“Oh. Thanks, mate, I’ll be there soon.”

_ “No rush. Could be a while.” _

“Alright. See you soon.”

“Well?” Harry asked.

“She’s having contractions.” Louis sighed, smiling. “I’m finishing the washing up before I go.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“It’ll be hours, Harry.” Louis dropped his phone onto the table again. He picked up the one glove he’d wrenched off and pulled it back on. “Can you call me a cab, though?”

Twenty minutes later, Louis had finished the washing up and dried everything, Harry helping to put it away. Louis’ cab beeped its horn from outside and Louis smiled tightly at Harry.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“Will you keep me posted?” Harry asked. “Let me know what happens?”

“Of course.” Louis grazed his fingertips on Harry’s elbow and a spark ran through him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hesitating for a second, he pulled Harry in for a hug, nuzzling into his neck. His curls tickled Louis’ nose, smelling like apple conditioner (which Louis had sneaked a sniff of more than once in the bathroom) and Louis had to force himself out of Harry’s arms.

“Bye.”

-

Lottie was in active labour but not much was happening. On the advice of her mother, she got up to go for a walk and Tommy went with her, leaving Louis alone in the delivery suite.

**_Louis:_ ** _ Nothing is happening! _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Have her waters broken? _

**_Louis:_ ** _ Nope. She’s 5cm. Our mum was a midwife so Lots is constantly on the phone to her _

Lottie and Tommy walked back in and Lottie looked murderous. Tommy shot Louis a look that was a blatant cry for help.

“Tommy, mate, reckon you could go down to the cafe and get us some teas?”

“Can I?” Tommy asked Lottie. She hesitated before nodding. “I’ll get some cake, too.”

“I feel sick!” Lottie called after him as he left the room. “I can’t eat cake.”

“How you doing, Lots?”

“He’s gonna leave me,” Lottie murmured.

“Who? Tommy?” Louis smiled kindly. “Of course he won’t.”

“I hurt his feelings. I had a contraction and I had a go at him because he wasn’t rubbing my back right.”

“You’re carrying his child, love. He understands. This is the most stress your body will ever go through.”

“Thanks!” she scoffed, wide eyed. “Are you trying to frighten me?”

“Simmer down, Charlotte.”

Lottie’s murderous look was back but Louis just grinned at her. She opened her mouth to speak but grimaced, growling as another contraction hit.

“Rub my back!” she cried out. Louis had witnessed his mother through four pregnancies, so he liked to think he was versed in how best to rub. He rubbed firmly across the small of her back, letting her grip his other hand tightly. “A bit lower. That’s it.”

Tommy came in a few seconds later, cocking an eyebrow at Louis. Lottie’s contraction finished and she pouted as she laid back on the bed.

“You’re not leaving her side now, I hope you know that.” Tommy grinned to Louis.

“Don’t feel bad.” Louis smiled to him. “Mum’s had seven kids, I’m used to it by now. Lottie, get on all fours. If you’re having back contractions it helps.”

“I know that.” She glared at him from her reclined position. “In a minute, I’m tired.”

-

Louis woke up with a start, glancing at the clock to see he’d only been asleep twenty minutes. He sat up, groaning. He was outside the ward in the little waiting area, trying his best to sleep on a row of chairs. He rubbed his face and stood to his feet, heading outside for a fag.

It was 3am and it was bloody freezing. Louis passed the time scrolling through Harry’s blog, whining a little when he saw that he’d somehow missed a few notifications and Harry had uploaded a picture from the jumper shoot. It was the one where his hip was popped and his dick was poking out from under the jumper. It was beautiful, and Louis sighed, wondering what might’ve ended up happening tonight if they hadn’t been interrupted.

“Hiya.”

Tommy’s voice made Louis jump and he quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket. 

“Hi. She let you out?”

“Came to tell you she’s on the gas and air now, so she’s happy as can be.”

“Oh, I bet she is!” Louis laughed. “Has she slept?”

“Not really. Any time she’s about to doze off, a contraction hits.”

“Bless. Still, in a couple of days this will all be over.” Louis smiled.

“A couple of days?” Tommy scoffed. “Tomorrow, fingers crossed. And anyway, over? Neither of us are gonna get any sleep for, like, 12 years.”

“Baby can come and stay with me every half term, how about that?” Louis grinned. “Give you two some peace and quiet.”

“I’ll bloody well hold you to that!” Tommy laughed as his phone vibrated in his hand. “I’m going back up, see you in a bit.”

Louis finished his cigarette and as he stubbed it out, he remembered what Liam said about quitting. He pulled the pack from his pocket and found four cigarettes inside.

“I’ll finish this pack,” he said quietly to himself. “Then it’s time to quit.”

-

The alarm on Louis’ phone sounded, startling everyone in the room. Lottie glared at Louis as he sheepishly switched it off. 7.30am. 

He gave work a quick call to say he’d be off today and luckily his boss was very understanding. He yawned as he opened his iMessage with Harry.

**_Louis:_ ** _ STILL NO BABY! I won’t be in today. I hope my chicken salad will keep until tomorrow? :) xx _

Lottie had been examined a couple of hours ago and she was at 7cm. Louis’ poor, impatient sister looked like she was ready to push her daughter out anyway. Jay was on her way down to London first thing, hoping to arrive before the baby. 

**_Harry:_ ** _ Today will be the day! For sure!!! Of course it will keep, baby is slightly more important than the chicken salad. Only just ;) x _

“What the  _ fuck!” _

Louis and Tommy looked at Lottie and she pulled a  _ yikes _ face. 

“I think my waters broke.”

“Finally,” Louis yawned. “Let me go and find your midwife.”

-

Rose Tomlinson-Napolitano was born at 2.23pm and although everybody was tired, everybody was happy and healthy. Jay had arrived with perfect timing at midday, and she helped Lottie through, heading home with everybody by the evening and when Louis finally got back to his own flat, he collapsed on his bed in sheer exhaustion. He fell asleep in a heap and woke up an hour later, groggy and uncomfortable.

**_Harry:_ ** _ What’s happening??? _

He’d been so busy after the birth that he’d actually managed to put Harry out of his mind for a few hours, which was a great achievement but now he felt guilty.

**_Louis:_ ** _ Sorry it’s been so mad! She was born this afternoon, she and Lots are doing great, they’re home now, I’m exhausted xx _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Coming to work?x _

**_Louis:_ ** _ I’m not bringing lunch so you better bring my salad ;) See you tomorrow xx _

_ - _

Ten hours sleep hadn’t been enough, and Louis was falling asleep at his desk. He was relieved to see Harry sitting patiently at a table in the canteen and, after a quick trip to the vending machine to get some drinks, he sat down opposite Harry, grinning.

“Hi.”

“Hello, uncle Louis.” Harry beamed. “How is she?”

“She is lovely. Her name is Rose and she’s 6lb 5oz.”

“Well?! Any photos?”

Louis pulled his phone from his pocket and showed Harry the one photo he had of Rose. Harry’s expression was one of heart-wrenching elation, which was curious.

“Alright, Haz?” Louis asked in amusement.

“Sorry.” He grinned, eyes moist. “I just really fucking love babies. She’s gorgeous.”

“Thanks. I’ll text Tommy now and see how things are going.”

Harry pushed a tupperware box across the table and as Louis pulled the lid off, his mouth watered. Harry handed him a fork.

“Thanks, love. You are a full service lunch provider.”

“Not full service, you provided the drinks,” Harry pointed out, grabbing the can of Coke, opening it and taking a swig.

“Excuse me, cheeky. You know the Coke’s mine.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, pushing the can across the table towards Louis. Louis took the first bite of his salad and he genuinely couldn’t work out how Harry could make something as simple as a chicken salad taste so incredible. 

-

He popped over to Lottie and Tommy’s after work, Tommy driving him home afterwards. Louis climbed into bed for another early night and he sent a new picture of Rose off to Harry, laying in his bed in silence and staring at his wall of paintings. 

**_Harry:_ ** _ Aaaaaah she’s so gorgeous!! Don’t send me any more I’ll cry x _

**_Harry:_ ** _ PS check your handiwork on my blog x _

Louis had ignored more notifications while he was in the car with Tommy and so he booted his laptop up and typed in the first two letters of Harry’s URL, pressing enter. 

“My God,” Louis sighed. Had he really taken this picture? How did he not implode? Or at least come in his pants?

It was a close-up of Harry’s dick, looking pretty swollen and angry, Harry’s hand clenched around it and his spine was curved where he was arching off the bed and Louis’ own dick gave a little twitch.

The picture, along with the vivid memories of Sunday got Louis hard very quickly, but he resisted touching himself for a few minutes. He scrolled down through a few more of Harry’s photos, ones he’d already seen but he felt needed appreciating again. He reblogged a few before sighing, throwing his phone down next to him on the bed and slipping his hand down to his dick. He threw the duvet aside, working a tight fist over his shaft for twenty seconds before spurting hotly onto his hand and stomach.

Some of his wanks were embarrassingly quick, which was remarkable considering how often he was doing it. He needed to regain control,  _ somehow,  _ and as he stood up to tiptoe stiffly to the bathroom, he searched his orgasm-hazed brain for a solution.

-

Louis gave Lottie and Tommy some space for a few days, skipping Thursday night dinner for the first time since he could remember. Instead, he went to the pub with Liam and Harry and after Liam went home for a fairly early night, Harry insisted on walking Louis home. He lived nearby, and they arrived at his flat in under ten minutes.

“I still haven’t watched the video.” Harry grinned sheepishly. “Will you watch it with me at the weekend?”

Louis rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his front door, smiling at Harry.

“Maybe you should watch it on your own. I think you’ll be too caught up in what I think.”

“Do I do that?”

“Yes.” Louis smiled. “Look, watch it tonight and if you really need my opinion, Facetime me or something.”

“Did you like the photo I put up?”

Louis couldn’t really gauge Harry’s tone, so didn’t know exactly how to respond. His initial reaction was to be defensive, shrugging his shoulders as he folded his arms.

“Of course.” He locked eyes with Harry. “Very naughty.”

“Ha!” Harry cackled loudly. 

Louis pulled his key from his pocket, chewing on his bottom lip. “Wanna come up for a nightcap?”

Harry beamed, bearing his teeth and nodding, his curls bouncing softly on his shoulders. Louis led him inside, glancing at his wall of paintings in a sort of self-conscious despair.

“Cosy,” Harry said diplomatically, and Louis scoffed a laugh.

“That’s one way to put it. I, er, think beer’s all I’ve got.”

“Beer’s fine.” 

Louis pulled open the fridge, eyeing Harry as he folded his arms and looked over all the paintings. He cracked a small smile, and Louis couldn’t see from where he was standing which one Harry was looking at, which made him nervous.

“I like this rainbow one.” Harry looked over at Louis, eyes twinkling. “The colours are wrong though.”

“That’s how the song goes!” Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. “Red, and yellow, and pink, and green…”

“Yeah, the colours in the song aren’t in order, Louis.” Harry stifled a smile. “How can you not know the colours of the rainbow?”

“The song threw me off!” Louis whined, taking a few steps and swatting Harry on the arm. He handed him a bottle of beer. “Don’t pick on me.”

“But you’re so fun to pick on.” 

Louis shook his head, kicking his shoes off and sitting on his bed. Harry followed suit, and the two of them sat cross legged, facing each other.

“I hope to have a sofa, one day. It’s a short-term ambition.”

“Where are you gonna put it? Screw it to the wall, suspended above the bed?”

“I need a bigger place. I tried to play it minimal when I moved down here so I could pay off my debts, so I intend to move once I’ve done that, but I’ve still got a way to go.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Your flat is great, what’s your secret?”

“My uncle is my landlord,” Harry grinned. “Gives me a bit of a rent discount.”

“Not fair.” Louis pouted, taking a swig of beer. Harry did the same, the two of them sitting quietly for a minute.

“I like your green paintings.”

Louis glanced at the wall, counting in his head the amount of paintings of just green he had hanging.  _ Six. _ Christ.

“Thanks.”

“You really are my biggest fan.” Harry winked.

“Stop!” Louis giggled. “You get way more obsessive people interacting with you.”

_ “More obsessive?”  _ Harry smirked. “So you’re admitting that you’re somewhat obsessed?”

“You know, I feel like you actively  _ try _ to embarrass me.” He tilted his bottle toward Harry. “Well, it’s not working, not anymore.”

“I like teasing you.”

Their eyes met and Louis’ breath caught in his throat. It was almost as if Harry’s eyes were dancing, the ghost of a cheeky smirk quirking on his beautiful lips, and Louis’ heart wrenched with craving.

“Well, that’s not surprising. Your blog is basically one big prick tease.” Louis pouted snarkily, raising his eyebrows. Why he had to always  _ push, _ turn the ambiguously sexual into overtly sexual, he didn’t know. He couldn’t fucking help himself.

“Well, a lot of people like being teased, that’s why my blog is  _ so popular,” _ Harry said airily, keeping eye contact as he indulgently tilted his head to one side and smirked. “And you’re my  _ biggest fan,  _ so, there we go.”

Louis licked his lips before jerking himself out of a trance, looking away from Harry and taking a swig from his beer. He could see Harry smirking from the corner of his eye.

-

**_Harry:_ ** _ If you send me one more photo of her I will literally cry Lou please! _

Louis giggled, snapping another photo of Rose as she gazed up at him, pressing send.

**_Harry:_ ** _ LOUIS STOP! _

Louis smirked, before his phone vibrated again. His heart wrenched as he gazed down at the photo, in which Harry was pouting, eyes wet and tears streaming down his face.

**_Louis:_ ** _ oh my god you weren’t kidding, bless. _

Lottie gave Rose her dinner before Tommy served the grown ups’ dinner. Louis headed home, and as he got to street level once he left the tube, his phone buzzed.

**_Harry:_ ** _ You home yet? _

Louis pushed his phone into his pocket, making the short walk home and when he got into the flat and shut the door behind him, he pulled his phone out again.

**_Louis:_ ** _ Just got in! _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Good! I worry about you in your area sometimes _

Louis scoffed, kicking his shoes off and throwing himself down onto his bed.

**_Louis:_ ** _ Why love, I’ve never had any trouble round here _

**_Harry:_** _Yeah, well, you’re precious ;)_

Louis snorted, feeling a tickle in the pit of his stomach. His phone buzzed and, expecting it to be another text from Harry, he looked at the screen, and-

_ nosuchgreen has posted a photo _

He’d actually waited until Louis got home to post it. As much as Harry liked to tease Louis - posting a picture while he was out in public would certainly tease him - Louis knew that sometimes, Harry needed  _ all  _ of his attention.

Louis didn’t even know when the picture was from. He didn’t think he was the one who’d taken it, so either Harry was taking pictures without him - he doubted it - or it was old. His forefingers and thumbs were pinching at his nipples, the rest of his fingers splayed across his chest and Louis licked his lips.  _ Those bloody hands.  _ That’s why Harry needed his attention.

**_Louis:_ ** _ I don’t remember taking that photo _

**_Harry:_ ** _ It’s old, found it on my laptop and thought you might appreciate it ;) _

**_Louis:_ ** _ Yeah, I mean, it’s ok. _

Louis absolutely was  _ not _ having a wank tonight. Especially, the stubborn part of him insisted, if Harry was trying to goad him into having one. He threw his phone down on the bed and headed into the bathroom to have a very hot shower. 

-

When Louis walked into Harry’s flat, a wave of pleasure and relief ran through him. Harry’s flat was always so warm. Then again, Louis mostly only went round when Harry was going to be taking all his clothes off so he wasn’t surprised Harry cranked the heating up to max.

“I’ve just made tea, do you want some?”

“Oh, yes please, love. It’s so bloody cold.”

“You going home for Christmas at all?” Harry asked Louis as they both headed into the kitchen.

“No, actually. The whole family are coming down here. My mum thought it would be nice if they all came down to Rose rather than haul her up north and away from what she knows.”

“Aw, that’s lovely.”

“I think Lottie was over the moon, to be honest. They’re all coming down on the 22nd, then it’s my birthday on Christmas Eve so we’ll all go out for dinner, I suppose.”

“Oh, I didn’t know your birthday was coming up.” Harry grinned wickedly and Louis narrowed his eyes.

“No antics, you.” Louis grinned as Harry poured the tea, splashing milk into each cup.

“I’ll behave.” Harry cleared his throat and glanced up. “Um, so, I wanted to show you something.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow and Harry tilted his head towards the living room and Louis followed him to the sofa. He opened up his laptop and smiled placatingly at Louis.

“Oh, no.” Louis laughed. “Let me guess, you edited a photo of me and you’d like to put it on your blog.”

Harry clicked some buttons, before turning his laptop to face Louis. “Lou, they will go  _ wild _ for this shot.”

Louis’ heart swelled. It was a picture of him lying flat on Harry’s bed, groping at his dick through his boxers. Harry had been right, it was hot, and if Louis had been just another of Harry’s followers and a photo like this of someone had appeared on his blog, Louis would go wild. Of course, Louis would also have probably been jealous. 

“Come on, Louis. You love me taking photos of you. It makes you feel good. Imagine hundreds of people looking at this photo and finding it sexy. Because they will.”

“Yeah, but-” Louis cut himself off.  _ They aren’t you, that’s the difference,  _ he wanted to say. “But what if they don’t like it?”

“They will.” Harry smiled. “You have my word, love.”

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes for a few seconds. He could see that Harry was as genuine as he could be, and Louis found himself nodding his head.

“Okay, fine. Go for it.”

“Seriously?” Harry’s eyes had brightened, and his wide grin exposed big, white teeth and Louis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my God, calm down.”

Harry smiled, drafting a post. He captioned the photo with  _ Made a new friend.  _ Louis smiled, his heart fluttering, and nodded his approval. Harry pressed post and Louis felt a wave of nausea.

“Oh, God. Fuck.” Louis exhaled slowly. He sipped at his tea. “I feel sick. How did you feel when you put your first photo up?”

“Well, I mean, I posted to no followers initially, and my audience grew. I didn’t post my first photo to six thousand people.”

“Harry!” Louis whined, covering his mouth. “Fuck.”

“It’ll be fine.” Harry rubbed Louis’ back which he had to admit was somewhat calming. “Let’s see how many notes it has!”

Louis whined again, covering his entire face with his hands and groaning. This was a mistake. No, Harry wouldn’t have let him do it if he thought he couldn’t handle it. Did he put too much trust in Harry here? Bloody hell.

“Eighteen notes.”

“Already?” Louis asked with curiosity. “That’s quick.”

“Mostly likes.” Harry snapped the laptop shut. “We’ll check reblogs later.”

“Yeah, you know what, I don’t wanna sit here watching the notes. Let’s go do some photos.”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure I want to do a shoot today.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and just stared at Harry. Harry shrugged, leaning back against the sofa and folding his arms. 

“How come?” Louis asked. 

“Just haven’t really got any new ideas,” Harry mused. “Plus, you know, you’re so good at taking the photos that I’m sitting on such good material. I could go months without doing another shoot and have plenty to post.”

Louis tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. Harry just smiled, shrugging again and picking up his tea.

“However,” Harry added with a smirk. “I’ve got some  _ great _ ideas for you.”

“Right, okay. Here we go.”

“I’ve got this one idea that I really like, but you’re definitely gonna say no.” Harry smiled innocently, and Louis knew exactly what he was trying to do. Insisting Louis was going to say no to get Louis to say yes was  _ not _ going to work.

“Okay, no it is, then.”

“Oh come on.” Harry laughed, pouting. “At least hear me out. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Something stirred inside Louis. Okay, Harry really  _ did _ know how to push Louis’ buttons. “Go on, then. Let’s hear it.”

Harry licked his lips, smirking as he placed his cup of tea down on the counter. “Come with me.”

Harry slipped his hand into Louis’ and pulled him towards the bedroom. As if the thought of pleasing Harry wasn’t enough, feeling his wonderful, slender fingers entwined in Louis’ sent a zip of arousal up his spine.

Once they got into the bedroom, Harry dropped Louis’ hand and crossed to his chest of drawers, opening a drawer and rifling through it. He shot a grin over his shoulder before turning around and holding up a pair of white, lacy knickers. 

_ “Harry…” _ Louis choked out, his eyes wide. “Are you bloody serious?”

“Listen! Not everyone can pull this stuff off. I don’t use them much because I’m not really the right shape. But with your hips and arse, these would look incredible on you.”

“Uh…” Louis covered his face with his hands for a second before looking helplessly at Harry. “I’m not sure I agree.”

“God, they’ll look so good on you, Louis. Especially if, um,” the corner of Harry’s mouth twitched, “if you’re hard. You know, straining against the material, sort of thing.”

Harry looked pointedly into Louis’ eyes as he reached down and adjusted himself.  _ Oh, fucking hell.  _ Louis huffed loudly, stepping towards Harry and snatching the knickers from his hand. Harry smirked, adjusting himself again as Louis left the room for the bathroom.

Locking himself in the bathroom, he stripped quickly and wrapped his fingers around his already half-hard dick. He made short work of coaxing himself to full hardness, the thought of turning Harry on doing most of the work anyway. He took a breath and pulled the white knickers on, carefully pulling them over his erection and fixing them into place. His dick was sitting awkwardly behind the lace, and he reached in to tuck it neatly to the left. He looked in the mirror above the sink but couldn’t see past his belly button. There was a full length mirror in Harry’s bedroom so, fuck it, he’d have to wait to see how he looked. He went to leave the bathroom, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, before getting an idea.

-

When Louis walked back into Harry’s bedroom, Harry was sitting on the bed tensely, his eyes looking slightly glazed over. He quickly stood up when he noticed Louis, frowning in slight confusion to see him fully dressed.

Louis licked his lips, swallowing as he slowly pulled his t-shirt off. Harry was watching closely and as Louis threw the top onto the armchair, Harry’s eyes flickered down to the waistband of Louis’ jeans, where Louis knew the frilly top of the knickers were peeking out. Harry’s face turned stern in concentration as Louis slowly flicked open the button of his jeans, pulling the zip down and pushing his jeans down ever so slightly.

“God, Lou…” Harry whispered, folding his arms tightly. “Now who’s being a tease?”

Louis grinned, satisfied. He pushed his jeans all the way down, feeling that his dick had stayed in place and as hard as he knew he still was, he groped himself through the underwear anyway, squeezing his shaft and letting out a small moan. Harry’s mouth was slightly agape and Louis had to stifle a laugh because he looked like he was about to cry.

“Got the camera ready, love?” Louis asked lightly, stepping out of his jeans.

“Yeah, um…” Harry took a few steps closer. “You look… this is great.”

“Oh, you like it?”

Harry sighed, grasping at some form of composure. “Yeah, I’m so clever,” he said, trying to sound casual but betraying the tension in his voice. “This will make some great photos.”

“Mm,” Louis agreed. Harry slowly circled him, letting out a sigh when he got behind him.

“Can I, um…fix them a little? They’re a bit…”

“Go ahead.”

When Harry’s fingertips grazed his hips, Louis clenched his eyes shut. It wasn’t completely beyond the realms of possibility that he could come any second if he didn’t concentrate, and Louis tried his best to focus as Harry tugged the elastic waistband of the knickers up slightly at his hips, moving round to the cleft of his bum and tugging again upwards. Louis felt the material breach his crack.

“Can I just…?”

“Do what you need to,” Louis croaked. He gasped as Harry grabbed either arse cheek, digging his thumb in slightly and pulling his cheeks apart. Without thinking, Louis pushed his bum back into Harry’s hands.

“God,” Harry whispered. “Okay.”

Harry moved quickly to the bed and grabbed the camera, shakily turning it on and pressing some buttons. He took a deep breath, glancing up at Louis who was standing with his hand on his hips, smirking.

“By the window?” Harry asked. “That looked great last time.”

Louis silently crossed to the window. He turned his back to Harry, placing his hands on the windowsill and sticking his bum out slightly. Harry hummed a noise of approval, snapping a few photos before telling Louis to turn around. Harry crossed the room to get closer, sitting on the bed which made him more or less level with Louis’ crotch, four feet in front of him.

“Let me get a few close-up shots and then I’ll take some full body ones.”

“Whatever you say, love,” Louis said softly. He lifted his arms up, linking his fingers together and resting his palms on the top of his head. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” Harry murmured, pointing the camera. “You’re perfect.”

Louis’ demeanor faltered at that, his heart starting to beat wildly. Fuck, he wanted to leap on Harry so badly. Their dynamic had changed and he knew Harry was affected almost to the point of breaking, but so was Louis. He liked to think the concept of  _ them _ was a done deal, but he needed to pick his moment.

Posing in knickers, his hard dick dampening the lace and straining angrily probably wasn’t the ideal moment to express interest in a relationship.

“Um, how do you feel about getting on your knees on the bed?”

Louis kept eye contact as he slowly walked over to the bed, gently running a hand over Harry’s shoulder as he climbed onto the bed, standing up straight on his knees with his legs apart. Harry stood up and spun round, his eyes fixed on Louis’ dick. 

“Harry?” Louis asked in amusement. “Can you focus on the job in hand, please?”

Harry snapped out of it and raised his eyebrows. “Says  _ you?” _

Louis shrugged, eyes flickering pointedly down to Harry’s crotch, to the noticeable bulge in his skinny jeans and, once again, Louis was so used to seeing Harry’s dick that it was almost more arousing to see him clothed. He wanted to get his hands on Harry so badly that he couldn’t comprehend anything that would be more satisfying.

“Okay.” Harry sighed. “I think I’ve got everything.”

“Well, hang on.” Louis shuffled around and laid down on his front. “Some shots like these might be really nice.”

Louis looked over his shoulder as Harry pouted, looking severely strained as he nodded. 

“Remember when you were too shy to let me take photos of you?” Harry laughed slightly. “Even with your clothes on?”

“You put me at ease.”

Harry cracked a small grin, grabbing the camera. “Good. Okay, bring your right knee up.”

“Like this?” Louis crooked his knee up to a right angle, flat against the bed.

“Yeah, exactly like that,” Harry said quietly, taking a couple of photos. 

Louis’ face was smushed against Harry’s pillow and it smelled so entrancing, so  _ Harry, _ that Louis thought he could drift off into another world, lying here like this. He closed his eyes, tiny pricks of pleasure tickling him.

“Um, Louis?”

“Hm, what?” Louis asked and as he spoke, he realised he’d been rutting against the bed. Jesus, how embarrassing. He slowly lifted off the bed, sticking his arse up and pulling back to sit on his heels. He threw Harry a grin over his shoulder. “You get any good shots, babe?”

Harry nodded, throwing his camera down on the armchair and fixing Louis with a stare. “Do you like salmon?”

“What?”

“I’m cooking salmon for dinner.” Harry let out an odd huff, staring at Louis before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Louis sitting on his bed, painfully hard with his balls half hanging out the knickers. Louis sighed leaving the bedroom and sauntering past Harry to head into the bathroom.

-

Louis felt… free. His snug boxers felt as roomy as ever, even his skinny jeans didn’t feel restrictive. He was relaxed, having indulged in the third -  _ yes, _ he was keeping score - wank in Harry’s bathroom, and he felt oddly liberated. Maybe it was how affected he’d made Harry or maybe it was because he’d let Harry post a photo of him.

Shit, the photo. He glanced up at Harry who was staring down at his salmon, not looking too well, and he picked up his phone. The notification that  _ nosuchgreen _ had posted a photo 34 minutes ago was still on screen, so he opened it up.

“Shit.” He let out a small laugh. “378 notes. That’s not bad, yeah?”

“Not too shabby at all,” Harry agreed, smiling at him. “Don’t look though, Lou. We’ll see what people are saying after dinner, yeah? Together.”

Harry was giving him a warm, genuine, reassuring smile, so Louis nodded and put his phone on the table. Harry reached over and grabbed it, sliding it into his pocket. 

After dinner, Harry scrolled through Tumblr while Louis sat at the other end of the sofa, huddled up and extremely nervous. 

“Okay.” Harry sighed. He still looked a bit peaky. “It’s looking… pretty positive.”

“Really?”

“It’s basically… 50% compliments for you and 50% screaming that I’ve met someone.”

Louis glanced at Harry for a reaction to that bit, but he was just chewing his lip and staring at the screen. “Really?”

“See for yourself.”

Louis shuffled over close to Harry and moved the laptop to sit on both their laps. He scrolled through the tag viewer, his mouth tilting into a smile when he read comments such as  _ green has a ‘friend’ NICE _ and  _ ok whos this hes hot lol  _ and  _ this is good news. _

“Give it here,” Harry said, pulling the laptop back onto his lap. He clicked through to his inbox. “Looks good here, too. ‘Who’s your friend?’. ‘Your friend is sexy!’.”

Louis was staring at the screen and smirked as Harry scrolled through other asks, saying things like  _ are you fucking him _ and  _ is he your boyfriend? _

“This is so great, Louis!” Harry beamed. “Let’s go out. Let me take you for a drink, to celebrate.”

“What?” Louis giggled. “That’s not necessary, Harry.”

“Please, Lou.” Harry reached over to take Louis’ hand in his, pouting. “Come on. We always sit around here. Let’s put our clothes on for once, and go outside.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, fine. Are you feeling alright, though? You looked a bit unwell earlier.”

“Just tired. You know, a bit tense. And that is why I need a drink.”

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes to himself. He wouldn’t lie, he could do with a drink too, and he wondered if next time he came to Harry’s he should come round already a little bit drunk to help him cope with this stupid situation.

-

“Do you drink champagne?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Mm, this would be a good excuse to get a good bottle of vintage. Hey, grab that table and I’ll be over in a sec.”

Louis just shrugged, doing as he was told. He slipped his jacket off, putting it on the back of his chair and checking his phone, which he’d finally wrestled away from Harry on their way over. He promised not to check Tumblr and so he didn’t, just looking at a photo of Rose that Lottie had sent to the family Whatsapp group. 

“You better not be checking notes.” Harry walked over and plonked an ice bucket on the table with a bottle of champagne sticking out of it. 

“I’m not!” Louis turned the phone towards Harry. “I’m just looking at this photo of Rose.”

“No! Oh my God.” He sighed, sticking his bottom lip out. “She’s so precious.”

“Aw, she is.” Louis smiled, slipping his phone into his pocket and smiling at Harry as he placed two glasses on the table and started to take his coat off. He was wearing a pink silk shirt, buttons undone as low as he could get away with without exposing too much of the swallow tattoos. 

“Okay,” Harry said, sighing as he finally settled and poured the champagne. “Here’s to the blog, hey?”

“This is so over the top, Harry.” Louis smirked, sighing. 

“No!” Harry shook his head, dropping the bottle back into the ice bucket and picking up his glass. “You took a huge step and I hope you find it as rewarding as I do. I think you will.”

“Thanks.” Louis picked up his glass and clinked it against Harry’s, grinning. “I hope I don’t regret it.”

“I hope you don’t either,” Harry said with a sigh. “In fact, I’m hoping you’ll become a regular collaborator. If you like it, you’re welcome to share my little corner of the internet.”

“Thank you.” Louis smiled as he took a sip of champagne, the bubbles tickling his throat. “I’ll bear it in mind. Okay?”

“That’s all I ask.”

-

“I’m gonna get another bottle.”

“Don’t you bloody dare!” Louis giggled. “I can’t cope.”

“You a lightweight, Louis?” Harry grinned.

“I’m not a lightweight. It’s the bubbles. They make it get to your head quicker.”

“Well.” Harry scoffed.  _ “I’m _ fine.”

Harry was not sober. His muscles seemed a little loose, he was flailing even more than usual, and when he laughed, throwing his head back, Louis was worried it’d roll off. Okay so maybe Louis was also a bit drunk.

“Can I just have a beer?” Louis asked.

“You can’t mix drinks!”

“Isn’t that a myth?”

“No.” Harry scoffed. “It’s not a myth.”

“It is a myth!” Louis poked Harry in the nipple. “Get me a beer. Please, love.”

Harry’s face softened and he smiled at him. “Okay.”

Louis started to chew absently on his thumb as he watched Harry approached the bar, propping himself on it and sticking his bum out slightly. Maybe it was because he was tipsy or maybe it was because he knew Louis was watching.  _ Fuck.  _ Louis shouldn’t be drinking and lowering his inhibitions like this. 

Harry got served almost immediately, despite it being a busy Saturday night. Louis wasn’t exactly surprised. He was a charismatic man who commanded attention everywhere he went. Clothes on or clothes off, everybody who crossed his path was drawn to him. 

“You’ll regret mixing your drinks in the morning.” Harry grinned, placing Louis’ beer bottle in front of him and sitting down opposite him with a glass of wine. 

“Oh, shut up,” Louis replied, laughing as he took a swig. The beer was cold and refreshing, making Louis feel a little more like himself. Harry gazed at him as he brought his wine glass to his lips, long fingers clutching at the elegant glass, the red wine staining his full lips. “I’m itching to check those notes again.”

“They’ve probably slowed down by now. I’ll check in a bit. Don’t you dare look.”

“Yes, sir.” Louis rolled his eyes, watching in amusement as Harry’s eyes darkened slightly, stifling a smile. “Will I ever be allowed to look?”

“Just not tonight. _ I _ want all your attention tonight.”

“Well, you have it.” Louis smiled softly, reaching across the table to run his fingertips over the back of Harry’s lovely hand.  _ Fuck,  _ what was he doing? His will to resist was weakening with every sip of alcohol and he needed to stop. “I’d better get off after this. Going round to Lottie’s tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded. 

“What are you up to tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“Cleaning the flat.” Harry shrugged. “Probably going round my mate Niall’s house to watch the football.”

“I didn’t know you were into football, Harry.”

“I’m a casual fan.” He smirked. “It’s a good opportunity to hang out with Niall as well when he invites me round. He’s always working and I never see him otherwise.”

“So, he doesn’t know-” 

“No, Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Nobody knows. Except you.”

“Alright, alright.” Louis rested his head on his palm, smiling. “I’m special, I know.”

“That you are.”

Louis took a long swig of his beer. He watched as Harry raised his eyebrows at him, taking a sip of wine and placing the glass down, spreading his large hands on the table and fingering the base of the glass. 

“Gonna take a look at those photos when I get home,” Harry stated, staring at his wine. “And we never watched that video.”

“You’ve still not watched it?”

“No. I told you, I don’t want to watch without you.”

“We should’ve watched it today.” Louis smiled. “I can come round Monday after work, if you want.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Well, Louis would have to weigh up the pros and cons of getting drunk on Monday. It’d be easier to deal with if he was, but lowering his inhibitions was not something he dared make a habit of. 

Louis finished off his beer and stood to his feet. “Gonna pop to the loo.”

“Alright.”

Louis pushed into the toilets and sighed as he had a wee.  _ Behave yourself,  _ he mentally chastised. He couldn’t carry on like this, honestly. He needed to either say something to Harry or else… stop this whole nude photography saga. His head swam as he washed his hands, wondering with slight amusement how he got himself into this mess. When he was no longer overtaken with infatuation, would he regret letting Harry post his photo? With a sort of detachedness, he felt concern for himself and as he looked at himself in the mirror, he laughed and shook his head. Splashing some water on his face, he took a deep breath, drying his hands and leaving the toilets to head back to Harry.

Harry had finished his wine and was pulling his coat on. Louis followed suit, walking behind Harry as they left the bar. The bleak December air hit him full force and dragged him from his warm, fuzzy, inebriated state. He pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck and folded his arms.

“It’s midnight,” Harry told him. “Still time to get the tube, or do you want to get the bus?”

“Bus is easier, to be honest.” Louis yawned, falling in step with Harry as they walked towards his bus stop. “You gonna be okay getting home on your own?”

“I’ll be fine.” He grinned as they arrived at the bus stop. “But I’ll text you when I get in, and I expect the same courtesy from you.”

“I will,” Louis said, leaning against the end of the bus shelter. He really, really needed a fag and he was grateful that he didn’t have any on him, and he knew Harry would never let him go and buy any. “I bet you’ll be asleep by then.”

“No, I’ll stay up and wait for your text,” Harry replied indignantly, moving to stand in front of him. 

“Okay,” Louis said with a grin. Harry unbuttoned the two buttons of his coat he’d fastened, pushing it back and placing his hands on his hips. His shirt was askew underneath, exposing one of the swallows and Louis’ mouth felt dry. “I love that you care.”

“Of course I do.” Harry reached over, running the back of a finger over Louis’ cheekbone and all the air left Louis’ lungs. He closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling as Harry ran his hot fingertips down his cheek, dragging over his jawline and thumbing over his bottom lip. “Hey.”

Louis opened his eyes and Harry grabbed his wrists, pulling him close and wrapping Louis’ arms around his waist inside the warmth of his coat. Louis’ heart was beating wildly and there was something in the back of his mind… niggling at him to pull away, but… he couldn’t quite grasp why.

“You know what I haven’t been able to stop thinking about all night?” Harry whispered.

“What?”

“You in those panties.” Harry hummed in pleasure. “Oh, my God.”

Louis’ pulse was racing. “You can look at the photos when you get home.” 

“It’s not even just how you looked in them - I mean, you looked… incredible - but you just seemed to be really comfortable.”

“I wasn’t comfortable. I still have the lace print on my arse and they dug into my balls.”

Harry cackled, startling Louis. “I mean how confident you seemed. You  _ knew _ how amazing you looked.”

Louis couldn’t do anything but shrug. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but just shut it again, rubbing his hands up Louis’ upper arms through his coat. Louis’ hands were placed on the back of Harry’s hips, right where he sported soft love handles which mostly couldn’t be seen in Harry’s photos but Louis had grown accustomed to seeing them in the flesh, peeking over the waistband of his boxers when he walked around his flat. They were a heinously underrated part of his body, probably Louis’ second favourite part of him after his hands. 

“Lou, meeting you was the best thing that happened to me all year.”

“What?” Louis grinned, teasing as he flushed under the attention. “Just this year?”

“What, you want me to say you’re the best thing that’s  _ ever _ happened to me?” Harry smiled softly. 

Louis’ grin faded. “No, don’t say that.” 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. Louis had the urge to run away, but Harry had him pinned against the bus shelter and nothing could possibly feel as wonderful as this. He squeezed at Harry’s hips to ground himself slightly and he inhaled sharply as Harry moved forwards, pressing their mouths together with a quiet moan.

Louis closed his eyes and focused on staying on his feet. His head was swimming and he gripped onto Harry even tighter, gasping for air as Harry pulled away. A second-long, chaste kiss was all it was, far from what Louis had expected or daydreamed about.

“Lou.”

“Um-” Louis whispered, opening his eyes and looking at Harry. He looked aroused and… scared?

“Your bus is coming.”

Louis turned around and sure enough, he spotted his bus at the previous stop down the long stretch of road. He sighed, smiling sadly at Harry.

“See you at work on Monday.”

Harry frowned, pushing his hand into his hair and scratching nervously at his scalp. “Yeah.”

Louis smiled reassuringly at him, planting a kiss on his cheek quickly and sticking his arm out to stop the bus. “Bye, love.”

-

**_Harry:_ ** _ Did you get home ok??? _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Lou!!! Are you ok? _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Please answer me I hope you’re not mad at me I just wanna know you’re ok x _

“Shit,” Louis murmured to himself, sighing as he threw his phone down on his bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes and pulling himself up to lean his back against his headboard.

**_Louis:_ ** _ I’m SO sorry, of course I’m not mad at you, I came home and just sort of passed out on my bed. Just woke up, still in my jeans!!x _

It was still only seven in the morning. Louis went for a quick wee before stripping and climbing back into bed. The soft, cool bed linen felt amazing on his hot skin and he sighed, snuggling down and closing his eyes.

They’d kissed last night. Why did it have to fucking happen when they were drunk? He supposed they’d both let their guard down - that or just lost all common sense. Maybe they needed to talk about it. He’d seen Harry naked and writhing a million times, but having his body breach Louis’ personal space was so intoxicating to him. It just made him want more and more.

**_Harry:_ ** _ PHEW! I was one step away from filing a missing persons report ;) text me later!!! X _

_ - _

Lottie paced the room, patting a crying Rose on the back. She’d been screaming non stop today, and Louis wasn’t exactly hungover, but his head felt a little fragile. So did his heart, if he were being completely honest.

“Louis, you’re both being ridiculous.”

“I just don’t know if we’re on the same page. I thought he was gonna kiss me that one time, but  _ you  _ interrupted with your  _ labour.” _

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” Lottie said flatly.

“I don’t wanna be like ‘I really like you, we should go out’, just to have him be all like, ‘I just wanna be friends, but maybe we should shag’.”

“It can’t be any worse than what you’re doing now. Which is, what? Saving face? You’re really just torturing yourself. Just talk to him.”

“You’re probably right.” Louis glared at up her. “When did you get so smart?”

“I learned from the best.” Lottie smiled.

“Aw, Lots. That’s lovely.”

“I meant Mum, you bighead.”

-

It had been a long time since Louis had arrived at work with nerves bubbling in his stomach, but the anxiety cramps were almost making his eyes water as he stepped into the lift. Thank God Harry wasn’t there. When he got to his desk, he switched his computer on and as it booted up, he headed out into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes to find Liam standing in there, drinking coffee.

“No offence, Liam. But you don’t work in this department anymore.”

“And?”

“And, it’s not okay for you to drink our coffee.  _ Or _ hide from your job in our kitchen.”

“I feel like I ain’t seen you in ages, man. How’s things?” Liam asked.

“Can’t complain,” Louis replied, chewing on his bottom lip. “How’s things with you?”

“Erm, well… I met someone.”

“No way!” Louis gasped, smiling. “Oh, I’m so happy for you.”

“It’s early days, yet. But I’ve got a good feeling.” Liam patted a grinning Louis on the back. “You hiding from work, too?”

“Actually, Liam, I came in to make a coffee.” Louis rolled his eyes and clicked the kettle on, turning to glare at Liam. “And you’re using my favourite mug.”

“You’re always moaning,” Liam complained, raising his eyebrows sassily as he sipped from the mug. “Use another one.”

“Dickhead,” Louis said airily, pulling another mug from the cupboard, rinsing it out before scooping instant coffee granules into it. “Stop watching me, Li.”

“So, Harry told me you guys slept together.”

Louis dropped the spoon into the cup, the loud clattering ringing out in the small kitchen.  _ “What? _ We fucking did not!”

“I was just testing you.” Liam looked disappointed. “But good to know you’re not lying to me.”

“You’re such an arsehole. Why don’t you go and do that to Harry, see what happens?”

“I wouldn’t dare!” Liam scoffed. “You wanna go to the pub later?”

“Oh, um… I can’t.”

Liam smirked. “Why?”

“I’ve actually got plans with Harry.”

Liam just laughed and shook his head. “Of course you have.”

-

Liam was nowhere to be seen at lunch, and for once Louis wished bitterly that he was here. He and Harry sat opposite each other in the canteen, all shy smiles and awkward silences. As Louis ripped open his packaged sandwich, Harry cleared his throat.

“Um, you’re still coming round tonight?”

“Yeah, course,” Louis replied softly. “You want me to come straight home with you, or come over a little later?”

“Might as well come home with me.” Harry smiled to himself, poking his salad with his fork. “No point in you going all the way home and coming back again.”

“Alright. Meet you by the bench?”

“Cool.” Harry sniffed, popping some chicken into his mouth and chewing. “Um- Lou, we’re okay… aren’t we?”

“Course we are, love,” Louis reassured him softly. 

“I shouldn’t drink champagne.” Harry grinned widely, light coming back into his eyes, seeming to sigh with relief. “Bad things happen.”

“Bad things?” Louis repeated with very slight indignation.

“No, no.” Harry grinned down at his salad. “You know what I mean.”

“Liam asked me to go to the pub tonight,” Louis mused. “I feel bad. He’s met someone and probably wants to gush about her. Fancy the pub with him in the week sometime?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Harry smiled. “You know, I don’t think I’d have ever really got to know Liam if it wasn’t for you.”

“Well, he looks after me.” Louis threw Harry a wink. “We’re a package deal, me and Li.”

“That’s more like you and me, these days.”

Louis let out a small laugh, shrugging. 

-

There was a weird energy between the two of them, and Louis couldn’t work out if it was positive or negative. He felt like there was a tether between them, binding them together. He couldn’t look at Harry. Feeling his body beside him was bringing memories of Saturday night screaming back, feeling Harry’s warmth pressed against him as they kissed. Harry’s hot, plush mouth finally giving him what he’d been waiting for for months. 

Harry looked up and caught Louis watching him in the reflection of the tube window opposite them. He couldn’t tell his expression from the poor reflection, so he glanced sideways to smile at Harry, who looked back and smiled softly.

“Wanna order pizza?” Harry poked him in the thigh with his knuckle.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Louis smiled and glanced around slightly. “Maybe after we watch the thing?”

“Mm, I don’t think I could take watching it on a full stomach,” Harry said with a slight grin. “Or whilst eating.”

Louis let out a small laugh.  _ Oh God. _ He wasn’t all that sure he was in the right place to actually sit and watch the video with Harry, but he supposed he’d have to force himself to be. Anxiety twisted in his gut as the tube pulled into Harry’s station and he followed Harry off the train, out of the platform and onto the escalator.

“Ugh, it’s so cold.” Harry sighed. “It might snow.”

“No way. It won’t snow until January, at least. When have you ever seen it snow in December?”

“Sorry for being optimistic for a white Christmas,” Harry scoffed.

“Well, if it snows over Christmas, you might not be able to get back down.”

“No! Okay, I don’t want it to snow, then.” Harry grinned as they got to the top of the escalator, pushing through the ticket barriers. 

When they got to the street they were both dismayed to see that it was raining, and they jogged the short distance to Harry’s flat. They made it through the door and Louis sighed, shivering as a cold drop of water ran from his hair down his back.

“God, I hate winter.”

“Come on,” Harry teased, walking Louis into the flat. “I’ll get you a change of clothes and I’ll chuck your stuff in the tumble dryer.”

Harry fetched Louis a towel, unceremoniously throwing it at his face before going into his room to find some clothes for Louis to change into. He returned, having quickly changed his own clothes, a pair of very well worn joggers and a hoodie for Louis in his hands.

“Um, I can give you a t-shirt if you want but I thought you might prefer a hoodie, since you’re always cold. I know you like to be warm and cosy.”

Louis’ heart surged painfully, swelling with admiration. Only Harry could put that much thought and consideration into lounge clothes that Louis would only be wearing for an hour or two. Louis wanted to keep him, and luckily, there was no one he currently had to give him back to. 

“Right, let’s just get this over and done with.” Harry grumbled, flopping onto the sofa and booting up his laptop. “I’ll set this up while you change.”

When Louis returned to the living room, the laptop was back on the table, the screen black. Harry was chewing on his thumbnail, body curled protectively.

“Alright, love,” Louis said sweetly as he approached the sofa, standing over Harry and grinning. “Come on, then. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Harry sighed heavily as Louis sat down next to him and he leaned forward to press the spacebar, playing the video.

Louis brought his legs up and crossed them under him as he watched Harry on the screen, squeezing a bit of lube into his hand and dragging it down his hard dick. God, it was obscene to witness and it had barely started. 

_ “I don’t want it to look all wet on camera.” _

“Shit. No, no,” Harry whined, darting forward to mute the volume on his laptop. “Absolutely not listening to anything on this video.”

Louis responded with a quiet, tense laugh, keeping his eyes on the screen where Harry was moving ever so slightly, writhing as his hand moved efficiently over his dick. When Harry arched his back, Louis’ dick twitched with the memory.  _ He’d  _ been the one to tell Harry to arch his back. He felt weak, and indeed he recalled that this was around the point he’d given up taking photos and just… watched. 

“God, this is… humiliating,” Harry grumbled.

“You do remember I was there? In the room?”

“I know, but…” Harry let out a little whine and pouted. He almost looked like a kid which was disturbing, considering the circumstances. “Watching this is just… creepy.”

“You’ve filmed yourself before. You zoom and edit on your own naked pictures.”

“Yeah but  _ this _ is just- oh God.” 

On-screen Harry was squirming desperately, bucking up into his hand and the hair on the back of Louis’ neck stood on end, remembering Harry looking into his eyes and saying his name. His face was hot and Harry let out a groan of embarrassment as his on-screen counterpart started to come, streaking up his stomach and Louis found himself letting out a little whimper. Harry’s eyes were transfixed to the screen in horror. As Harry panted, twitching slightly as he came down, Louis leapt into shot, eagerly snapping photos.  _ Fucking hell. How embarrassing. _ Louis hid his face in his hands.

“Nice,” Harry said quietly. “There’s some really… good pictures from that.”

“I’d like to see them,” Louis replied without really thinking. Harry exhaled heavily and noisily as Louis watched the screen, on-screen Harry catching his breath and twisting his body, appearing to look to the door. Louis knew he’d left the room by then, Harry probably knowing exactly what he went to do. It had only taken a few seconds for Louis to bring himself to orgasm, and as he came back into the room and handed Harry the flannel on-screen, Harry nudged him.

“You’re so thoughtful,” Harry said fondly. “Sweet.”

As on-screen Harry started to wipe himself down, Louis flicked the camera off and the video ended.

“I’m never doing that again,” Harry groaned.

“What? Why? Harry, that was really good. Your followers will eat that video right up.”

“I can’t post it.” Harry folded his arms and looked at Louis. “Okay, so maybe I’ll make some GIFs.”

“Of the, um, comeshot?”

“Yeah, and some others.” Harry reached over and slammed his laptop shut. “When I can bring myself to watch it again.”

“Why are you so funny about this video?” Louis laughed, shaking his head.  _ “All _ the photos you’ve posted, and…”

“I know, but…” Harry sighed. “This is just so… so much.”

“A bit more explicit? That  _ was _ what you were going for, love.” Louis grinned and reached over to gently squeeze his forearm. “It looks great. They’ll love it, believe me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning. “I feel like all we do is reassure each other that we look good with our clothes off.”

“More like,  _ ‘Yes, faceless people on the internet will definitely wank over that’.” _ Louis smirked. “Does that ever freak you out? That all these randoms wank over you? Like, they think of your body, and your arse, and your dick, and they’re fantasising about you and touching themselves?”

“Mm, no.” Harry shook his head. “I actually really fucking love it. And I don’t mean I get turned on by it, just… I dunno. I suppose I love the thought that I’m responsible for all those orgasms. All that euphoria and satisfaction, and  _ happiness,  _ because of me? It’s a lovely thought.”

Louis had long stopped trying to hide his affection for Harry in his expression. He felt amused and smitten all at once as he beamed at Harry, fondness dancing in his heart.

“I never thought of it like that.”

“People will be touching themselves looking at your photos, too,” Harry said quietly, smiling. “How does that make you feel?”

“I’m not sure.”

“How do you fancy putting another photo up?”

“Me? Oh, um-” Louis let out a flustered laugh. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Harry just smirked at him and  _ oh no.  _ He wanted to put up a photo of Louis in the knickers. Louis pouted petulantly.

“You wanna look through?” Harry asked, laughing. 

“You pick one.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, still smirking as he leaned forward to pick up his laptop. He mused, flicking through photos and Louis pointedly avoided looking.

“How about this one?”

Louis just glanced darkly at Harry. “Can you see my dick?”

“No, no.” Harry giggled. “This is an arse shot.”

Louis looked at the screen and felt his cheeks become hot. The photo was fairly simple, just his arse and waist, a tiny bit of thigh. The white lace was bunched up between his cheeks - Harry’s artistic doing - and his bum looked round and plump, and if Louis was honest, it looked pretty good.

“I like it, actually.” He grinned at Harry. “Yeah, post it.”

“Yay! Erm, Lou?” Harry asked, pouting. “Do you think we should give you a name?”

“A name? Like an alias?”

“Yeah. We could go with a colour, like mine. If you wanted?” Harry tapped his chin as if in thought. “Maybe… since I’m Green, and my eyes are Green - how about we call you Blue?”

“Yeah, I like that.” Louis nodded. 

“Great.” Harry created the post on Tumblr, captioning it  _ ‘My new friend, Blue, came round to play again.’ _ Louis nodded his approval, his breath catching slightly when Harry hit post, and then again a second later when his phone buzzed in his pocket with the notification. “God, they’re gonna love this picture, Louis.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis murmured, watching Harry as he stared at the picture on the screen. “Does it have any notes yet?”

“Oh, my God!” Harry giggled, slapping him on the thigh. “Will you just order the pizza?”

-

“Stop it.  _ Stop it.” _

Louis giggled as he dug his toes into Harry’s ribs from where he was situated at the other end of the sofa. Maybe it was tickling him or maybe it was an annoying sort of mild pain but Louis was getting a kick out of pissing him off. His eyebrows were so furrowed that they hid his eyes almost, and he kept throwing Louis dark, dangerous looks. 

“Louis, I mean it.”

“Aw, love, what are you gonna do? Chop my feet off?”

Harry glared at him, before his mouth twitched upwards in the corner. “I might.”

“Hm,” Louis hummed, amused. 

He dug his toes in again and Harry growled, flipping sideways and grabbing Louis’ ankles and holding them in the air. He stilled when he realised he was holding Louis’ legs up and open, and he was effectively positioned between them. He drew his lips into his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Louis couldn’t stop giggling, but he felt himself getting hard, and once Harry let go of his ankles it was going to be really obvious, what with his pants being in the tumble dryer and joggers never really hiding that particular situation. He gazed up at Harry who was looking downwards, finally breaking into a laugh. 

“Oops.” Harry grinned.

“You like getting tickled that much, huh?” Louis smirked. The memory of Harry’s warm body pressed against his own once again came screaming back, and it took all of Louis’ energy and willpower not to grab hold of him, pull him down against his body and never let go. “Let go of me, you freak.”

Harry made a face, sticking his tongue out childishly before nipping at Louis’ big toe through his sock. Louis giggled in surprise, jerking his foot away.

“Feet, Harry? Really?”

-

When Louis got home he climbed straight into bed, trying his best to warm up as he flicked the TV on. It was a week until the rest of his family would descend on London, and all hell would break loose. Louis was kind of glad he didn’t have the space to put anyone up, really. His little flat was a nice, quiet, safe place to come to if he needed a break from the absolute mania.

He was falling asleep watching one of the music channels, and as he jerked awake for the third time, he slid out of bed to brush his teeth. As he brushed he decided to scroll Harry’s blog, being unpleasantly surprised at the sight of his own arse.

548 notes. Not bad.

Harry also seemed to have been answering asks since Louis left. 

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Is Blue your boyfriend? _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ He isn’t. But I have to tell you all that he’s wonderful. I like him a lot. _

Louis’ hand stilled, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he smiled, bright and wide. He felt a tiny shift and a kind of excitement rushed through him. Their situation was so full of promise and as he finished brushing his teeth and spat, he felt hopeful.

He climbed into bed and even as he’d made his way back from the bathroom, he’d got another notification from Harry’s blog.

**_anonymous said:_ ** _ blue is so sexy _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ Isn’t he? He has a very gorgeous body. I feel very special that I’m the only one of us lot who gets to see his beautiful face. _

Louis scoffed softly, grinning and closing Tumblr, opening Whatsapp.

**_Louis:_ ** _ I don’t know what you want but flattery will get you nowhere ;) see you tomorrow x _

_ - _

When Louis told Liam they were going to the pub and Harry would be there too, Liam gave him a knowing look. Louis didn’t care. He deserved to be teased and he was perfectly okay with it, wishing he could leave his body and mock himself. The three of them sat at a table and Louis sent a pouting Liam up to fetch the drinks.

“So, I was thinking…” Harry started, chewing his bottom lip. “I reckon we should collaborate on my blog. Like, properly. My followers really love you, Louis, and I think if I feature you regularly it’ll benefit the both of us.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Hm, is that so?”

“Well.” Harry laughed. “You make me look good by association.”

“I don’t think you need any help, Haz.” Louis sighed, wrinkling his nose. “Well, look. You were right about the feeling you get from it. It’s such a rush. I’m finding the whole thing very enjoyable, as it happens.”

“Ah.” Harry hummed, satisfied.

“I’d definitely love to keep featuring on your blog, love. But I think it should stay your blog. I’ll make the occasional guest appearance, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable taking away from everything you’ve built up and achieved.”

“It’s not like that, though. I just-”

“Hazza, it’s okay. This is your thing. I’m very grateful you brought me into your world, but I don’t want to invade it that much. Please.”

“Mm, okay.” Harry beamed and reached for Louis’ hand. “Alright, but I want you as a regular guest star, not just occasional.”

“Hm, we’ll work the kinks out,” Louis said with a smirk as Liam returned with the drinks. 

-

“Shots!” Liam cried out. “Shots?”

“No way!” Louis whined. “I’m going home.”

“Spoilsport.”

“We all have work in the morning, Liam,” Louis reminded him. “And as you’ve mentioned at least a dozen times, you have a date tomorrow night. Don’t you think you should get your beauty sleep? Don’t wanna look like shit.”

“Thanks for the pep talk.”

Harry just watched the exchange with an amused smile on his lips. Louis pulled a funny face at Liam and stood to his feet.

“I’m going home,” he said again.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Harry said, standing up too.

“So, I’m supposed to just sit here and drink alone?” Liam pouted.

“Do we need to put you on the tube?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Go home, Liam.” Louis pulled his coat on. “Come on. Up. Or we’ll leave you.”

The three of them walked out into the bitterly cold December night, Harry clinging onto Louis’ arm as they walked towards the tube. 

“You getting the tube, Haz?” Liam asked.

“Um… no, I’m gonna, um-”

“Oh, right. Yeah,” Liam said innocently before smirking at Harry, then at Louis and back again. “See you guys tomorrow. Have fun.”

They turned towards Louis’ flat and Louis shook his head at Harry.

“Did you do that on purpose?”

“What?” Harry laughed.

“Nothing.” Louis smiled, sighing. “So, Haz, do you ever take photos of anything else?”

“You mean aside from our naked bodies?” Harry cackled. “No. Not really. I used to take photos of all sorts, you know, but I’m too infatuated with this type of photography -  _ in love with _ this type of photography - that it’s all I’m interested in, nowadays.”

Louis shrugged, nodding. “Your passion for it is lovely.”

“Ah, no. It drives me crazy sometimes, to be honest. I wish I had a passion I could share with people, you know? I mean, people like my friends and family. People think I’ve given it up, but I’ve never felt more in touch with photography.”

“Well, either way, you create beautiful art.”

“I am now that you’re doing it with me.” Harry smiled.

They arrived at Louis’ flat, hovering at the door awkwardly for a few seconds.

“Coming up? Have a coffee to clear your head a bit. Or at least keep me company while I have a cuppa?”

“I really shouldn’t have a coffee, but I’m happy to keep you company.”

When Harry got inside, he kicked his shoes off and threw himself down on Louis’ bed. Louis grinned as he filled the kettle up.

“Hey, Louis?”

“Hm?”

“Can I do a painting for your wall?”

Louis turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah? Why?”

“Hmm, well.” Harry grinned. “I just think there’s far too much green up there and not enough blue.”

“Oh.” Louis grinned, feeling his cheeks pink slightly. “Um, okay.”

Louis set him up with the tray of hard blocks of watercolour paint, some paper, and a brush. He poured him a jar of water and laid out the old sheet he always used on the bed in front of Harry. 

“Do you have any white?” Harry pouted. “This blue’s a bit darker than I’d like.”

“No.” Louis snorted.

“You’re much lighter than this shade.”

Louis smirked and reached out to gently finger a ringlet of curls on Harry’s shoulder before turning back to the counter to make himself a tea. “So just do a light, watery layer of paint.”

By the time Louis had made his tea and rounded the bed to sit down, Harry had finished his very wet, very translucent blue painting. He shrugged at Louis, laying the paper down on the old sheet and leaning back, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

“I’m not just fantastic at photography,” Harry stated before laughing. “You promise you’ll put it up?”

“Of course I will! It needs to dry off first, and I’ll put it straight up. Stay until it’s dry, if you want.”

“Mm, I trust you.” Harry cocked an eyebrow, stretching his legs out from where they were folded underneath him. “This is a comfortable bed.”

“Well, you wanna know my secret? The bed came with the flat and I was a bit funny about sleeping on some random old mattress…”

“Do you never stay in, like, hotels?”

“I know, I know. I dunno, I just got it into my head that it was weird. Anyway, so I steam cleaned the mattress, but I still felt weird about it. So I bought an extra duvet and it’s under there, between the mattress and the sheet.”

“You sleep on top of a duvet? You bloody princess.” Harry rolled his eyes, groaning.

“I’m a sucker for luxury, what can I say?”

“I’m actually not at all surprised,” Harry said airily as he pulled his phone out and started to scroll. “God, I need to clear out my inbox. It’s mad.”

“You poor, popular man.”

_ “Please.  _ All my recent ones have been about you.”

Louis hid his smile behind his cup as he sipped his tea. Harry was looking at him, staring even, but Louis just basked in the attention. Harry had a habit of looking at him just for the sake of it and he felt little twitches of arousal in his groin. Maybe it was because he associated it with the shoots, but Harry watching him was starting to turn him on  _ every damn time. _

“I feel like Liam’s probably more nervous about his date that he’s letting on.”

“He’ll be fine,” Louis insisted, waving a hand dismissively. “Come on, he’s a great guy. And as long as he doesn’t sneeze spaghetti out of his nose or something, it’ll go great. If all else fails, he’s got a great face. That’s enough for some people.”

“Excuse me?” Harry smirked. “You think Liam’s good looking?”

“Come on, Haz,” Louis said, grinning. “You of all people like to have appreciation for beautiful people. He’s very good looking.”

“Not my type, I suppose.”

“Well, I mean, he’s not  _ my  _ type either.” Louis raised his eyebrows before smiling sweetly. Harry’s brow was furrowed and his eyes dark. “Aw, babe. Don’t be jealous. I don’t fancy him. Anyway, he’s straight.”

“I’m not jealous,” Harry said with a slight smile, picking up the blue painting. 

“Sure, okay.” Louis downed the rest of his tea and stood to rinse his cup and place it in the sink. 

“I need to go,” Harry said with regret. “Liam’s not the only one who needs his beauty sleep.”

Louis scoffed, walking around to see Harry out. Harry grabbed his boots and pulled them on.

“You know what?” Louis sighed, leaning against the wall next to the door, folding his arms. “You wouldn’t even have to worry, because even if something  _ could  _ happen with me and Liam, he’d never come anywhere near me.”

“Yeah?” Harry mused, standing up. “Why’s that?”

“He’d never forgive himself if he came between you and me.” Louis let out a little giggle. “He’s thought something’s been going on for months.”

Harry took a step closer, placing his palm on the wall next to Louis’ head. 

“Something  _ has  _ been going on for months,” Harry said quietly. “Not the thing he thinks, but…”

“God,” Louis whispered. “It’s a fucking exciting secret to have, really, isn’t it?”

“Yep. And I’m glad I get to share it with you.”

Louis’ heart was pounding. Harry was so close that he could smell the chewing gum on his breath that he’d popped as they left the pub, could feel the heat radiating from Harry’s forearm on his cheek. If he turned his head to the left, he’d be able to kiss it. He really wanted to kiss it. 

Just then, Harry shifted and moved in even closer, pressing his forearm on the wall. Licking his lips, he gave Louis a small smile before all at once he pressed his mouth to Louis’ and hummed with pleasure, his lips feeling tense at first before Louis responded and Harry relaxed into the kiss. Louis steadied himself by grabbing at Harry’s arm next to his head, biceps and triceps bulging and tensing.

Louis parted his lips and Harry instantly slid his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Being together after all this time was almost overwhelming for Louis. He could cry, even. Harry’s free hand grabbed onto Louis’ face and as he pulled away ever so slightly, panting, he broke into a huge grin.

“Mm, you taste  _ great,”  _ Harry whispered. “Did you…  _ put sugar in your tea?!” _

“Oh my God.” Louis laughed. “Sometimes you just need a bit of sugar.”

“Hm, okay. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry pulled away, pulling on his coat and pecking a stunned Louis on the lips before leaving the flat.

-

As Louis got into the lift the next morning, he smiled weakly at Harry. It had admittedly been ages since they’d been in the lift together, and Harry looked as tired as Louis felt. He was feeling anxious and excited and horny all at the same time and he’d not been able to sleep at all last night, instead thinking about their kiss over and over. He couldn’t help wondering where they were going from here now that something had finally happened when they were (fairly) sober, and they were certainly being open these days about how they felt about each other. 

Louis leant his weight back onto Harry slightly and Harry discreetly slid his large fingers onto Louis’ hips.

“How are you?” Harry said quietly in Louis’ ear.

“Not bad.” Louis glanced over his shoulder. “Just tired.”

“Me, too.”

The lift slowed to a stop. 

“See you at lunch?”

“Sure.” 

The doors opened and before Louis could step out, Harry quickly slid his hand over the swell of his arse. Louis stepped forwards onto his floor and shot a glance back at Harry, who was smirking.

-

As awful as Louis felt about it, he couldn’t concentrate on Liam rambling on about his imminent date. He reassured him that he looked great despite not having shaved, and advised him to make sure he didn’t overdo the aftershave. He crossed over into completely useless as a friend the moment Harry stepped into the canteen.

“Hi, guys.”

“Hiya.”

“Hi.” Louis watched Harry closely as he sat down next to Liam. “You get home okay last night?”

Harry smirked, and the atmosphere thickened with tension, so badly that Liam grabbed his pasta salad and stood to his feet.

“I’m gonna eat this at my desk.”

Harry watched Liam leave before raising his eyebrows at Louis. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing!” Louis replied. “You came over here and poisoned the air.”

“Oh, you want me to leave?”

“Of course not.” Louis smiled softly. “When are you going home for Christmas?”

“Monday.” Harry pouted sadly. “I’ll miss you. I’m only gone until Saturday, though.”

“My family arrives on Sunday and leave Friday,” Louis replied. “Busy week.”

“You’ll still come round for dinner at the weekend?”

“Yeah, course.” Louis nodded. 

“Okay,” Harry said, grinning and standing up. ”I’ve got to go.”

“Aw, what?”

“Lots of work to do.” Harry winked, rounding the table and running the back of his index finger over Louis’ cheek bone. “I’ll text you.”

-

Louis had a quiet night in after popping round to Lottie’s briefly after work. He really wished he had a sofa. He’d sit on his bed in his pyjamas to watch TV, which would turn into lying on his bed, which would turn into dozing off. After he fell asleep for the third time, he got up to make a cup of tea and once he had, he sat up, cross legged and decided to text Liam.

**_Louis:_ ** _ Did she turn up??? _

Louis stared at the Whatsapp conversation, but Liam wasn’t coming online. He smirked to himself, thinking it presumably meant that things were going well. He received a Tumblr notification and clicked on it.

Harry posted a new photo. Louis scrolled to get the photo fully on his screen, and his breath caught in his throat.

Harry’s dick was clutched in his hand, which was streaked - along with the tip of his dick and his lower stomach - with come. This wasn’t a still from the video and it wasn’t a photo that Louis had taken. Louis had learned enough about photography to know Harry had likely taken this picture on his iPhone, and that was… curious.

He took a deep breath, feeling his dick stirring. Was it too early to just have a wank and go to sleep? Every waking moment was spent wishing he was with Harry and it was getting stupid, now. He was just starting to think he needed a plan, when he scrolled down and the caption of the photo caught his eye.

_ Thinking about Blue. _

Louis could hear his pulse thumping loudly in his ears and he almost dropped his phone. Instantly, his pits and hands and feet were sweaty, and without thinking, he leapt to his feet and pushed them into his old trainers without looking away from his screen. He threw a coat on over his pyjamas, grabbing his keys and wallet, and slamming out of the flat.

-

He buzzed for Harry’s flat, and suddenly he was nervous. What if Harry went to sleep early? What if he had friends round?

What if he had  _ a guy  _ round?

“Hello?”

Louis took a step back and looked up to where Harry was hanging his head out of the window. His face brightened when he spotted Louis, who waved slightly.

The door buzzed and Louis pushed inside. He knocked at Harry’s door, taking a steadying breath as Harry pulled the door open.

“Hi.”

“Can I come in?”

Harry stepped aside and Louis walked in, kicking his shoes off and shrugging off his coat. He headed straight for the sofa where he threw himself down on his usual side and hugged his knees to his chest.

“You alright?” Harry asked, sitting at the other end of the sofa and eyeing Louis’ outfit. 

“I have to tell you something.” Louis sighed, covering his face with his hands briefly before turning to look at Harry.

“Okay…” Harry frowned. Louis sighed again, seeing Harry’s worried expression and turned his body towards him.

“I… um,” Louis began. The words were on the tip of his tongue, and he wasn’t even sure what they were going to be until they tumbled out. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised up as far as they could go. His lips parted as if he was going to speak but he couldn’t seem to find any words. Louis shuffled closer and took Harry’s hand.

“Sorry.” He sighed. “That was probably a bit full on, but I just wanted to be honest.”

“Did you come round because you saw my post?”

“Yeah,” Louis said with a slight laugh.

“Suppose that was a bit full on, too.” Harry turned to smile at Louis. “Want a cup of tea?”

Louis sighed. “Yes, please.” If he was honest, a cup of tea was exactly what he needed. How did Harry do that? He just knew. “One sugar, please.”

“Again?”

“That was terrifying, what I just did!” Louis laughed. “I need it to calm my nerves.”

Harry walked into the kitchen and Louis huffed out a huge sigh of relief. 

“Hey,” Harry called over to Louis over the low rumbling of the kettle. “Come out here.”

Louis jumped to his feet and padded out into the kitchen. Harry opened his arms and Louis gratefully slipped into them.

“I hate to state the fucking obvious, but I think I feel kind of the same?”

Louis pulled away, looking into Harry’s eyes with a hopeful smile. “Yeah?”

“I wanted to make a move  _ so  _ many times. I just didn’t want you to think I was some pervert talking you into taking your clothes off.”

“Oh, Haz.” Louis laughed, slipping his hand down to lace his fingers in Harry’s. He brought their hands up and gazed at Harry’s. He used to be positively  _ obsessed  _ with these hands, and for good reason. They were gorgeous, and being able to touch them was amazing. Louis realised with a surge of arousal that they’d hopefully be touching him, pleasuring him soon enough. “It felt so bloody good to take my clothes off for you.”

Harry let out a little whine and Louis kissed his fingertips before guiding Harry’s hand round, placing his big palm onto Louis’ bum.

“Babe?” Harry whispered. “Are you in your pyjamas?”

“Yeah. Just threw my coat on and got on the bus.”

Harry grinned, moving his other hand to Louis’ bum too, squeezing. “Jesus, this thing feels just as good as it looks.”

Louis’ head swam with the thoughts of everything they had in store. Everything he wanted to do to Harry. Everything he wanted Harry to do to  _ him. _

He kissed him, feeling like every weight was lifting from his shoulders. Harry pulled their bodies flush, their erections bumping together and a moan bubbled in his throat.

“God, Harry.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand again, pressing Harry’s palm to his jaw and sighing. “I’ve needed your hands on me so much.”

Harry was just staring at him in silence, lips parted as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Louis kept eye contact as he dragged Harry’s palm down his chest and stomach, and then pressed it into his painfully hard dick. Louis gasped as they made contact and Harry curled his fingers around Louis’ shaft, groping at him through his pyjamas.

“Louis,” Harry whispered. “I’m so grateful you came into my life.”

Louis’ brain was clouding, the constant arousal he’d felt these past months coming to a head, and now that Harry’s hand was on him, he had to concentrate on not coming instantly.

“Me, too,” he murmured. “Do you want to, um-”

“Wanna go to my room?”

Louis gave him a small nod and let Harry pull him towards his bedroom. When they entered, Harry excused himself for a second and Louis took the minute he was gone to take a few deep breaths, looking around him with slight wonderment. The amount of sexual tension that had taken place between the two of them in this room was astounding, and Louis palmed himself as the memories flooded through his mind. Harry with his arse in the air. Louis groping himself through his boxers with Harry stood above him, snapping pictures. Harry coming, Louis’ name on his lips and staring into his soul. 

He hadn’t even heard Harry come back in but he felt the presence a split second before his hands were on Louis’ shoulders, his lips on his neck. Louis let out a little sigh, tilting his head to present the full length of his neck to Harry. Harry pulled aside the collar of the old t-shirt Louis was wearing and kissed over his shoulder, breathing out tiny little content noises. 

“God, Lou. Your skin,” Harry murmured against Louis’ shoulder, causing a shiver to run through him. Harry’s hands grazed slowly down Louis’ body, grabbing hold of his t-shirt and pulling it up above his head. His hands were everywhere. Squeezing his hips, and dragging over his torso, running down his back. Fingertips teasing in and out of the waistband of his thin pyjama bottoms. 

“Can I ask you something?” Harry whispered. “Did you used to touch yourself over my pictures?”

“Are you naive?” Louis let out a small, breathy laugh. “Babe, you  _ know  _ I did.”

“Just wanted to hear you say it,” Harry mumbled, pressing closer to Louis, pushing his erection against Louis’ arse cheek.

Louis groaned. “Harry, I was just about to have a wank to your picture tonight, before I scrolled down and read the caption.”

“Doesn’t it tell you the caption in the notification?”

“I was on my phone at the time. I clicked it without looking.”

“Imagine if you hadn’t scrolled down.”

Louis grinned, turning around to face Harry. “Yeah. Thank fuck I did.”

“You probably would’ve seen it in, like, a week’s time. And…” Harry trailed off as Louis’ fingers flicked open the button of his jeans. His shoulders slackened as Louis pulled the zip down and ran the back of his index finger over the prominent bulge.

“What do you want, Harry?”

“God, I…” Harry moaned as Louis pushed his jeans down and they fell to his knees. “Want you, Lou. Inside me. Is that okay?”

Louis wrapped his hand around the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him close and whispering against his lips. “Sounds perfect, babe. Get those bloody things off your legs.”

Harry grinned, stepping away from Louis and stamping his jeans down to his ankles, yanking his feet out of them and kicking them to the side.

Louis had seen Harry in his boxers a million times, seen him  _ naked  _ a million times, but nothing compared to this particular experience. There were no cameras in the room and Harry was taking his clothes off for Louis, for both of their pleasure. Louis felt dizzy with the thought that he was actually going to leave this room satisfied. He wouldn’t be running to the bathroom for a wank. Not this time.

“I really fucking love your body,” Harry said quietly, pulling his t-shirt up over his head and stepping close to Louis once again. “I know you never believe me, but your body is so gorgeous.”

“No, I believe you.” Louis winked, grabbing Harry’s bum in his palms. “And you know the feeling is mutual.”

“Yeah, I know you like my body.” Harry grinned. “And reblog my body.”

“Shut up,” Louis said, smirking. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s boxers, grabbing at his flesh and pulling his cheeks apart slightly. “God, I can’t believe I’m gonna fuck the famous Green.”

“Oh, stop it,” Harry said breezily, kissing Louis sweetly on the lips. He stepped forwards, walking Louis backwards towards the bed. When Louis came into contact with it, he sat down and brought his legs up and Harry quickly straddled him. “I think I deserve a medal -  _ no,  _ trophy - for keeping my hands off you for as long as I did.”

“I’m your prize, babe.” Louis bucked his hips up against Harry’s bum.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Harry scoffed as he ran his hands up Louis’ chest. When his finger caught on Louis’ nipple, Louis closed his eyes and revelled in the pleasure. He slid his fingers onto Harry’s thighs, but it wasn’t enough. He opened his eyes and slipped his fingers into Harry’s boxers, pulling them down over his dick.

And,  _ God, _ he was fucking hard. Louis didn’t know what to do, but he wanted to do  _ something.  _ He pushed Harry off of him and Harry flopped down to the bed, watching with glassy eyes as Louis finally kicked into gear, getting to his knees and pulling Harry’s boxers off, tossing them onto the floor. He leaned down, kissing Harry’s lips and then his neck, his collarbone before shifting his attention to his left nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Harry cried out, his hands grabbing onto Louis’ head. “Fuck, don’t stop. God…”

Louis pulled his mouth away, propping his elbows on the bed and pinching both nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers. “You love your nipple play, don’t you?”

“Mm,” Harry agreed as he arched his back and let out a moan. “I could come from this, eventually.”

“Really?” Louis remarked with exaggerated interest. He licked over Harry’s right nipple, smirking as Harry gave him a strained groan. “Okay, well, you’re not today.”

“No, Lou. Want you to fuck me.”

“I will, babe. We’ll revisit the nipple thing another day.”

Harry let out a strained laugh as Louis kissed over his abs. Louis had always loved Harry’s abs. The delicate mounds were subtle and understated, the perfect amount of muscle in Louis’ opinion. But then again, in Louis’ opinion Harry was the perfect amount of everything. As he kissed over Harry’s left laurel tattoo, he wrapped his fingers around his straining dick. He licked his lips as he looked down at the glistening tip, a few drops of precome dotted between the laurels. He ducked down, lapping at Harry’s head before suckling it, sinking down bit by bit.

“Louis…”

Louis couldn’t let himself stop and think about what was happening. He was half-mad with lust as it was, but a little voice in his mind kept saying,  _ your hands are on Harry, Harry’s dick is in your mouth, you’re going to be inside of Harry soon.  _ He tried to focus on the task in hand, pulling off with a slurping pop and kissing Harry’s inner thighs.

“Where’s your lube again, babe?”

Harry reached over to his bedside table, twisting his body slightly to reach in, throwing the small bottle towards Louis. Louis quickly slicked up two fingers as Harry laid back on the bed, propping himself up on the pillow to get a better view of Louis. 

“Lou?”

Louis looked up, hoisting Harry’s leg up onto his shoulder. “You okay, love?”

“Can we go slow with this? Savour it a bit?”

Louis broke out into a smile, his face softening. “Yeah. Good idea.”

Harry grinned back, gasping as Louis teased his fingertip at his hole. Louis watched closely, enjoying every twitch of Harry’s expression as he stroked around the puckered hole, pushing his fingertip in ever so slightly and pulling it out again, pushing in a bit further, pulling it out again. Harry had closed his eyes, his mouth agape and his eyebrows furrowed. He was exhaling tiny little strained sounds, and Louis wanted to be the cause of that sound for the rest of his life. 

He pushed in a bit further, reaching the first knuckle and smoothly stroking inside of Harry, kissing over his inner thigh, and hip, and balls, before moving up the bed, dropping Harry’s leg and leaning up to kiss him on the jaw. He laid half on top of him, kissing Harry’s shoulder as he slowly pushed his finger in up to the second knuckle.

“You know what, I don’t think I’ve ever slept with a man who is completely hairless from the neck down.”

Harry gave him a breathy laugh. “Excuse me, I’ve got hair on my arms.”

“Oh, so you have.” Louis raised an eyebrow as he pushed his finger in further, stroking inside of Harry languidly. 

“And there was me…” Harry exhaled heavily, closing his eyes as Louis pressed his finger against his walls, speeding up a little. “There was me thinking you had every part of my body memorised.”

“If it helps…” Louis tilted his head, grazing his lips along the shell of Harry’s ear and whispered. “I will never forget what it feels like to be inside of you.”

Harry let out a whimper, gasping as Louis pulled his finger almost completely out and slipped a second back in alongside it. He pushed as far as the first knuckle, driving himself mad with the excruciatingly slow pace. Harry seemed to be having trouble too, starting to rock his hips and trying to push down on Louis’ fingers. 

“Louis, come on.”

“You wanted me to go slow, babe.” Louis kissed Harry on the jaw, then chin, then lips. Harry whined against his mouth.

“I know, but… want you so much.”

“You’ve got me, Harry. Won’t be long, now.” He pushed his two fingers in all the way, crooking them and stroking Harry deep and firm. Harry cried out softly and arched his back. Louis smiled, satisfied. “That nice?”

“Gimme a third, Louis. Please. I need it, Lou.”

Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly stroked inside Harry a few more times before pulling his fingers out, Harry sobbing at the loss. Louis kept his eyes on him as he slicked up three fingers and carefully pushed them into Harry’s twitching hole.

“That’s it, Lou. God. Faster, babe,  _ faster.” _

“Okay,” Louis murmured, the concept of  _ slow and languid  _ forgotten as he worked Harry open as quickly and efficiently as possible, scissoring inside of him and as he crooked his middle finger, Harry cried out with a throaty moan, arching his back and scrunching his eyes closed.

“Fuck, Louis! Shit, I’m ready. Come on.”

Louis pressed firmly against Harry’s prostate again, watching his dick twitch and Louis sighed tensely. “Okay, okay. Um, do you have condoms?”

“Drawer,” Harry slurred, sounding utterly devastated.

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry, shakily standing to his feet. He hurriedly pulled his pyjama bottoms off, wiping his fingers clean in the process and feeling his dick bob as he tiptoed to the bedside table. 

“Lou.”

Louis turned to look at Harry as he pulled the drawer open. Harry was loosely stroking over his own dick to keep himself sane, smiling at Louis. His eyes flickered down to Louis’ straining erection. 

“This is the first time I’m properly seeing your cock.”

Louis let out a breathy laugh that sounded a little crazed. He tore a condom from the box, slamming the drawer shut before turning towards Harry and putting his hands on his hips proudly.

“Well, here it is.”

Harry nodded, still staring at Louis’ dick. He watched as Louis climbed back onto the bed, settling back on his heels between Harry’s legs. As Louis ripped open the foil packet, Harry pulled himself up, wincing at the feeling in his bum as he faced Louis. He wrapped long fingers around Louis’ shaft and Louis gasped as he slowly pumped his hand up, then down.

“Harry, God.”

“Gimme that.” Harry snatched the condom from Louis, carefully rolling it down his shaft. Louis hissed, grabbing onto the base of his dick and squeezing as Harry grabbed the lube to slick him up, before smiling and tilting his head. “Baby, I’m ready for you.”

Louis took a steadying breath, placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, and gently pushed him down onto the bed. He hooked his arms behind Harry’s knees, pulling them upwards and shifting Harry’s position. He kissed Harry’s thigh before positioning himself over him, lining up.

“C’mon, Lou.”

Watching Harry closely, Louis slowly pushed in, heart soaring at the encompassing wet heat of Harry’s arse. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Louis continued pushing into him, feeling Harry’s body pull him in like a magnet. When their bodies were finally flush, Louis huffed out a breath to steady himself.

“Okay?” He asked Harry who was blinking up at him.

“Fuck, this…  _ you… _ feel amazing.” Harry swallowed thickly, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist, linking them at the small of his back. He pushed at Louis’ flesh with his heel, prompting him to move and Louis raised his eyebrows before slowly pulling out halfway and pushing back in with a moan.

“Baby,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Harry. Louis found a slow and steady rhythm, moving in and out of Harry slickly, their mouths moving together. Harry started to emit little moans, the sound absolutely dizzying to Louis. He sped up a little, the sounds of slapping skin filling the room. The room was hot, their skin slick with sweat as their bodies slid together, obscene moans ringing in Louis’ ears.

“Louis?” Harry couldn’t keep his hands still, continuously running his large palms over as much of Louis’ skin as he could reach, slipping fingers in and out of Louis’ hair before turning his attention to his own body, dragging his hands down his torso. He reached between his legs, Louis slowing slightly as Harry gently felt over where Louis was sliding in and out of him. “God, fuck.”

Louis smiled down at Harry, panting. As much as he couldn’t wait to experience how it would feel to orgasm inside of Harry, he felt like he could carry on like this forever. 

“You okay, baby?” Louis asked, leaning down to kiss Harry once again. His swollen, red lips were glistening in the light of his bedroom, whispering incoherent words as Louis sped up. “Harry?”

Harry was starting to buck his hips up, desperately meeting Louis’ thrusts. “Yes,” he whined, grasping at Louis’ back around his shoulder blades. “Feel great.”

Louis repositioned himself, kneeling and holding Harry up off the bed at his hips. Harry let out a long whine at the angle change, grabbing his own dick and dragging his hand up and down. 

“That’s it, baby. You look so sexy.” Louis closed his eyes for a second, letting out a low moan as he thrust into Harry, arousal licking up his spine. “Been waiting so fucking long.”

“Louis,” Harry sobbed. “Fuck me,  _ harder,  _ Lou.”

“Yeah? Sure?”

Harry clumsily reached his sweaty hands to Louis’ forearms, pulling his upper body closer. Harry’s hips fell with a soft thud to the bed and he moaned. He pulled Louis down further until their faces were an inch apart.

“Really fucking hard, baby. Really hard.”

Louis’ bottom lip wobbled with the mere thought. Harry had said he wanted to go slow, but Louis couldn’t blame him for the change of heart. They could try the slow and sensual thing another time, but Louis was half-mad and more than willing to comply with Harry’s pleas because he wanted the same thing.

“Yeah. Fine.” Louis closed the gap between them for a sloppy, loaded kiss before reaching behind him, unclasping Harry’s legs from around his waist. He reached for them, placing Harry’s ankles against Louis’ shoulders, entire length of his legs flush against Louis torso.

He took a breath and then pulled out slowly, almost all the way before slamming back into Harry and setting a relentless, punishing pace which forced little squeaks from Harry, the pair of them breathless as Louis pounded, hard and deep, into Harry’s arse. Louis could feel Harry’s body responding; his legs were trembling against Louis’ shoulders and his hips were meeting every deep thrust. Harry cried out in a sort of strained delight. 

“Lou,  _ Lou,”  _ Harry sobbed. “Louis, fuck…”

Louis ran his hands up to Harry’s shoulders, gripping onto them as he slammed into him, over and over. Harry looked like he was losing his mind, holding Louis’ wrists and whining, clenching his teeth. When he released his grip, Louis ran his hands down Harry’s chest, pinching both of Harry’s nipples.

Harry screamed. He arched his back, and then he was coming, grabbing onto Louis’ wrists again and digging his nails in. He wailed as he spurted over his stomach and ribs, and Louis felt come splash onto his forearms. Harry moaned as he panted and tried to catch his breath, going limp below Louis.

Louis moved his hips languidly now, watching Harry in awe. He looked absolutely wrecked, his cheeks and chest flushed. Louis brought his left arm up to his mouth, sucking the come from his skin, before leaning down and lapping up as much of the rest as he could reach.

“Baby,” Harry panted. “Come in me, come on. Fuck me.”

Louis suppressed the wild urge to cry, bracing himself once again before he started to slam into Harry, chasing his own rapidly building orgasm. He gazed down at Harry, who was still working on catching his breath while biting his bottom lip. He smiled before showing Louis his hands, wiggling his fingers enticingly and running them sexily down his own body. 

“Don’t tease,” Louis huffed out, laughing as he grabbed Harry’s ankles and moved Harry’s legs to either side of his hips. He continued to thrust into Harry as Harry grabbed his face in his hands, running his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone before moving it down and pushing it into Louis’ mouth. Louis sucked for a few seconds before grabbing both of Harry’s hands and entwined them with his own as he rushed towards the edge, crying out before stilling.

_ “Fuck!”  _ He pulsed inside Harry, letting out an almighty groan which, he observed, made Harry’s dick twitch. His hips bucked erratically as he filled the condom, slowing his movements as he came down. “Oh my God, babe.”

“It was the hands, wasn’t it?” Harry grinned.

“I swear,” Louis panted, collapsing down on top of Harry. “I can’t believe you can’t let that go, even during sex.”

“There’s so much stuff these hands can do.”

Louis shook his head as he caught his breath. He reached down between them, holding the base of the condom as he pulled out of Harry. He quickly tied it off, throwing it in the bin and crawling  close to Harry. He dotted kisses over his jaw, finding his hand again and linking their fingers together.

“Damn,” Harry said lightly with a grin. “Forgot to film it.”

Louis tutted, slapping Harry on the chest with his free hand. “Stop.”

“Awww, you won’t let me film us?”

“We’ve got to have  _ some  _ boundaries here, Harry.” Louis grinned. Harry pouted. “Well, maybe at some point. I’ll think about it, okay?”

Harry smiled, satisfied.

-

Louis woke up and immediately felt like shit. He wasn’t used to sharing a bed, and as glorious as it was to lay next to Harry all night, he didn’t sleep very well. He glanced at the clock; it was just gone six. He carefully slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, having a quick wee. He glanced at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. His hair was a fucking mess and he looked just as tired as he felt. It didn’t matter, because he’d had an incredible night. 

He tiptoed back into the bedroom, found his pyjamas and pulled them on as he headed back out into the kitchen. He silently made himself some toast and tea, and just as he was finishing his first slice, Harry emerged, naked and rubbing his eyes whilst yawning.

“Lou? What are you doing? I thought-”

“Hey.” Louis hurried to his feet and to Harry’s side, slipping his arms around his waist. “I’ve got to go home before work, my love.”

“Why?”

Louis tilted his head. “You might have forgotten, babe, but I came here in my pyjamas. I don’t think this is acceptable attire for the office.”

“Ohh,” Harry whined, pouting sleepily. “Can’t we just take a sick day? Together?”

Louis pulled Harry closer, their bodies bumping together clumsily. “No. I have so much work to get done before Christmas, and I bet you do, too.”

“Maybe.”

“Look, you can have me whenever you want. But we  _ have  _ to go to work, and I  _ have  _ to go home before work today.”

“Will you come round tonight? Maybe spend tomorrow together?” Harry asked, voice laced with hope.

Louis’ fatigue screamed no. “Yes, love.”

-

Louis was taken aback in the best way when Harry was waiting outside his office at lunch, holding two tupperware boxes containing food. It was a simple tuna pasta bake, already heated up, and they ended up sitting on the floor against the wall by Louis’ desk. 

“Fuck, Harry. This is incredible!” Louis took another bite for emphasis, groaning at the taste and delighting in Harry’s breath catching in his throat. “How’d you make such a basic meal taste so special?”

“Oh, you know I can’t reveal my secrets to the likes of you.” Harry winked at Louis, who shook his head with a grin. “Hey, Lou?”

Louis turned his head with a raise of his eyebrows. Harry responded by leaning in to kiss Louis sweetly on the cheek, and Louis’ stomach fluttered with affection.

“Louis, last night was…”

“I know.” Louis dropped his fork, taking Harry’s hand. “It was amazing.”

Harry just smiled, nodding in agreement. Louis picked his fork up with his free hand and continued to eat his lunch. 

“Still coming round tonight?”

Louis snorted. “Of course I am. It’s the only thing getting me through the day.”

Harry ran his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand. “Good. Hey, do you think we could get up to stuff in here? Without getting caught?”

“What, now?” Louis asked, fondly amused. “No chance. I’m actually surprised no one else is in here. Someone’s gonna walk in to eat their lunch at their desk any minute, I promise.”

“Boo,” Harry grumbled. “I’ll wait until tonight to touch you, then.”

“Yup, you’ll have to, won’t you?” Louis said lightly, trying his best to ignore the surge of arousal at the mere thought. “Listen, as much as I’d love to spend the whole weekend in bed with you, don’t forget my family arrives on Sunday.”

“I know.” Harry sighed. “And I head home next week. Bloody Christmas.”

Louis laughed, squeezing Harry’s hand. Part of him could still barely believe this was happening. This time last year, Louis was secretly obsessed with Green, wanking over every bloody photo he posted and sending him the occasional anon, no idea the very same man was working one floor beneath him the whole time. The memories of last night were so fresh, he could still feel how it felt to push into Harry. He couldn’t wait to explore that beautiful body.

“I’ve got some ideas for the blog,” Harry said quietly, just as one of Louis’ colleagues walked into the office, starting slightly as he saw the two of them on the floor. Louis shot him an apologetic grin. “I’ll tell you later. I’d better get back. You were right, I have so much to do.”

“Mm, well, good job we didn’t pull a sickie then.” Louis stood up, helping Harry to his feet, putting his lunch down on his desk. “I’ll see you later. Meet me at our bench?”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed happily.  _ “Our _ bench.”

Louis let out a little laugh, and Harry was staring at him pointedly. He raised his eyebrows, gesturing behind Louis with his eyes, to where his colleague was. Louis shrugged and pulled Harry close to him, kissing him eagerly. He teased his tongue over Harry’s lips and when Harry opened his mouth Louis pulled away, grinning wickedly.

“Behave yourself, naughty boy.” Louis swatted at a pouting Harry’s hip, quickly moving to his desk. He sat down and continued to eat his pasta bake as Harry narrowed his eyes, turning on his heel and heading back to his own office, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he went.

-

“You know what I  _ really _ fancy?” Harry said quietly. “Steak.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, considering. “Yeah, I could go for a steak.”

“I cook a really nice steak.” Harry winked, nodding reassuringly. 

“With chips?” Louis asked as they turned into the meat aisle of Sainsbury’s. 

“No,.” Harry scoffed, shaking his head. “Potatoes.”

“Alright.” Louis grinned. 

“Just trust me.”

“I do. You’ve been cooking me dinner for months.”

They cruised around Sainsbury’s, picking up what Harry needed to make dinner and neither of them were able to resist filling up the basket with snacks. Falling in love always made Louis want to eat his own body weight in junk for some reason.

As they walked back to Harry’s, a carrier bag each, Harry slipped his free hand into Louis’. Louis couldn’t hide a smile and when he turned to flash it at Harry, Harry stopped them both in the middle of the street, pulled him close and kissed him.

Louis felt dizzy, and that feeling hadn’t really gone away since that second time they’d kissed, pressed up against the wall of his flat. They resumed their walk, only taking another minute to arrive at Harry’s. Wand when they got inside, Harry took the carrier bag from Louis and, unceremoniously dumpeding both bags on the floor in the kitchen. He grabbed a yelping Louis by the hips, then picked him up and placed him on the countertop, slipping in close between his legs.

“We need to work up an appetite.” Harry ran his palms up Louis’ trouser-clad legs, causing him to shiver. 

“Can I least take off my coat first?” Louis giggled, breathless as Harry attached his mouth to his neck. 

“Hey,” Harry mumbled, pulling away and tilting his head. “Fancy doing some photos?”

Louis rolled his eyes and settled him with a look, eyebrows raised. “Yeah? What kind of photos?”

Harry pouted, humming. “Not sure. We could always… have a picture together.”

Louis was half hard and Harry’s eyes kept flicking to his crotch with a grin. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

“So, um…” Louis paused for a moment to sigh as Harry shifted his hips slightly. “Are we… together? Or-”

“Is that what you want?”

Louis gave Harry a brief, soft smile, before frowning. “I meant the thing I said yesterday, and I really don’t want this to be just sex.”

“I’m not interested in this being just sex either, Lou.” Harry gave him a reassuring smile, gently touching his cheek. “I wanna be with you.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Louis sighed with relief. “Let’s see how it goes, for now. Yeah?”

Harry nodded, beaming. “Yeah. So… about the photo…”

“Okay, okay.” Louis sighed, pushing Harry away and jumping down from the counter. “What did you have in mind?”

-

Louis stripped, watching as Harry did the same. He sat down on the bed, fluffing Harry’s pillows as he laid back, watching Harry raise his eyebrows as he tied his hair into a bun.

“I wanked myself raw looking at the photos I took of you,” Harry remarked matter-of-factly as he mounted the bed, grinning wickedly as Louis writhed slightly. “You in those knickers…”

“Mm,” Louis hummed as Harry positioned himself upon his thighs. “At least you didn’t have to watch me come while making eye contact with me.”

“Fuck.” Harry laughed. “Yeah, that was the best.”

“For you. Mmaybe.”

“Louis?” Harry looked down on him with a smile, squeezing and massaging at his hips. “How many times did you wank in my bathroom?”

“Babe? You forgot the camera.”

Harry looked over to his desk where his camera sat, and he snorted with laughter. Shrugging, he leaned down to kiss Louis, grabbing his hands and linking their fingers together.

“You need to be hard for these photos,” Harry said, leaning back and eyeing Louis’ dick. “Half mast won’t cut it.”

“You need a camera for these photos. Just saying  _ click  _ won’t cut it.”

“Shut up,” Harry murmured as he swung his leg off of Louis, stiffly hopping over to the desk and grabbing his camera. He straddled Louis once again, powering up the camera and starting to move his hips back and forth. “Need help to get hard?”

“No,” Louis scoffed, taking his dick in his own hand, staring at Harry’s before wrapping his fingers around it, too. He started to move his hand up and down. “How’s this, then?”

“Fuck,” Harry muttered, arching into his touch. His eyes fluttered closed, camera clutched in his hands, forgotten. “Can’t we just… cancel Christmas and stay in bed for the week?”

“Mm, if I didn’t have a family, I’d happily stay in bed with you for as long as possible.”

Harry opened his eyes, glancing down at Louis. He turned his attention back to the camera as Louis stilled his hand, both of them hard.

“Sure you’re okay with your cock being on my blog?”

“It was always gonna happen.” Louis grinned. “What are we going to do after this?”

“Hm?” Harry cocked an eyebrow, holding the camera up to his face and taking a picture of Louis. Louis groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Watch a film? We could go on a date! Although I think I’d rather-”

“I  _ meant,  _ what are we doing after the photo?” He raised an eyebrow pointedly.

Harry smirked. “Well,” he mused, wrapping the fingers of his left hand around Louis’ shaft, camera clutched in his right hand, “I think you ask too many questions.”

“Just take the fucking photos.” 

Harry snapped another picture of Louis looking pissed off and a little bit affected. He started to clumsily tug his left hand up and down Louis’ dick, lacking the control of his dominant hand but pleasure coursed through Louis all the same, humming contented noises as Harry pointed the camera down at their dicks, snapping. 

“These photos are gonna go down a treat.” Harry withdrew his hand, sucking a tiny spot of precome from his thumb. He positioned their dicks together, both hands back on the camera as he took a few more shots. Louis breathed quickly, preening under the scrutiny as Harry started to take photos of his face again. For a second he contemplated trying to look sexy, but in the end he settled for just smiling up at his boy. Harry finally pulled the camera away from his own face, sighing with a smile. “You’re so gorgeous, you know that?”

“Shut up,” Louis replied with no real conviction. He grabbed onto Harry’s hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh as Harry took one last snap before turning the camera off, carefully placing it on the floor next to his bed. He lowered his upper body, hovering above Louis as he placed his forearms on the bed, either side of Louis’ head. 

“How am I gonna survive without you next week?” Harry kissed the corner of Louis’ mouth. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“We’ll just have to make up for it when you get back.” Louis cocked an eyebrow, dragging his palms languidly down Harry’s back, settling them on the swell of his bum. 

“Hm.” Harry kissed Louis’ jaw, moving to his neck, and when Harry nibbled at his collarbone, Louis let out a quiet moan. 

“Harry,” he whispered. “Want you.”

Harry hummed as he shuffled down Louis’ body to lick over his left nipple, rolling the right one between his forefinger and thumb. Louis wasn’t as crazy as Harry for having his nipples played with, but any time Harry touched him he felt electric, arousal pulsing through him as Harry continued his way down the bed and made his way to Louis’ crotch. Harry grinned up at him, grabbing hold of his dick and licking a wet stripe up the underside.

“Shit,” Louis murmured, grabbing onto Harry’s hair to ground himself as Harry licked over his slit before suckling at his tip. 

As Harry glanced up at him, Louis reckoned he could come there and then. Harry’s big, green eyes gazing up at him drove him crazy, but seeing his full, pink lips wrapped around his shaft was almost too much for him. Harry dragged his mouth down, then up and Louis wanted to scream.

“Gonna come in your mouth, baby,” Louis said, breathing heavily. “You like that?”

Harry withdrew his mouth, sucking slightly before popping off of Louis’ dick. “Actually… I was going to ask if you’d mind coming on my face.”

Louis suffered a wild spell of dizziness. “What?”

Harry shrugged slightly, lapping at the head of Louis’ dick. “Only if you want to. It’s okay if you don’t.”

“Babe, I-” Louis paused to groan as Harry took him back into his mouth. “I’ll try my best.”

Harry moaned contentedly, throat vibrating around Louis, causing him to gasp. He tightened his grip on Harry’s curls, tugging every time Harry lapped over his tip, which was growing very sensitive. Louis needed to concentrate. He’d need to give Harry warning when he was about to come, and he couldn’t do that if he let his head get fuzzy.  _ Focus. _

And then Harry started to bob his head in earnest. The slick, wet feeling of his mouth made Louis see stars, the very slight pressure of teeth a strange and unusual catalyst hurtling him towards orgasm. Harry reached a hand between Louis’ legs and cupped his balls, massaging them slightly before Louis cried out.

“Haz! I’m gonna-”

Harry pulled his mouth away immediately, continuing the massage as he gazed up, holding Louis’ dick in front of his face and twisting his grip upwards before Louis started to tremble, bucking his hips a couple of times before spurting onto Harry’s face, coating his cheeks, eyelashes and s, swollen lips in sticky come. Harry tugged him through his orgasm, eagerly pulling every last drop from Louis until he Louis went pliant underneath him, flattening on the bed, breathless. He lifted his head laboriously to look at Harry.

“Oh, fuck. Look at you.”

Harry darted his tongue out to lick off the come he could reach, blinking heavily as Louis forced himself to sit up.

“Come here, gorgeous.” Louis wriggled in close, thighs still either side of Harry. Keeping eye contact, he slowly ran his thumb over Harry’s face, gathering come before sliding his thumb into Harry’s panting mouth. Harry sucked obediently, and they repeated the ritual until most of it was gone. “There’s some in your hair, babe.”

“That’s okay, I’ll jump in the shower in a bit.” He leaned in to peck Louis on the lips. “Come with me?”

“Mm, how can I say no to that?”

Harry climbed to his feet and tiptoed towards the bathroom, half-hard dick bobbing out in front of him. Louis slowly climbed to his feet, legs feeling a little wobbly, as he trailed after Harry towards the bathroom. Harry had already turned the shower on, his hand under the spray to test the temperature.

“I should get a shower cam.”

“Do you ever think about anything else aside from taking photos for your blog?”

“Louis!” Harry whined, pouting. He tilted his head, withdrawing his hand before stepping into the shower. “This is exciting for me. I’ve never had someone to be in the photos with me.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Louis stepped into the shower, grabbing Harry’s wet hips and pulling him closer. He placed a kiss on his nose. “I can’t wait to do loads of photos with you. In fact, we should definitely take some that are just for us.”

“Really?” Harry’s eyes lit up. “I’d love that.”

Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ as the both of them became soaked by the hot spray. They moved their mouths together, hands running over slippery skin until Harry pulled away and sighed.

“You gonna wash your come out of my hair, then?”

Harry turned around and tipped his head back as Louis squeezed some shampoo into his hand, briefly rubbing his hands together before smoothing them down from Harry’s hairline.

Harry hummed contentedly as Louis massaged his scalp, frothing the shampoo at his roots and letting the water run it through to the tips. Louis watched as the soapy water ran down Harry’s back, over the curve of his arse and down his hairless legs. 

“Gonna wash you, babe,” Louis stated as he squeezed shower gel into his hands. “Arms up.” 

Harry obeyed and Louis started to foam up Harry’s body, leaving his shoulders and neck free of suds so he could kiss and nip at him. Harry winced and giggled as Louis dug his fingers in slightly over his ribs, tickling him. He squeezed some more shower gel into his hands, rubbing his palms together and pushing his right hand between Harry’s bum cheeks.

“Oh,” Harry murmured.

“Alright, calm down,” Louis whispered with amusement into Harry’s ear. “Just giving you a bit of a clean.”

Harry sighed in frustration and Louis glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Harry’s dick which was still close to full hardness. He wrapped the fingers of his left hand around it, causing Harry to let out a low groan as Louis dragged a soapy hand up his shaft.

“Lou,” Harry whimpered as Louis’ finger grazed over his hole. Louis felt himself growing harder, removing his hand from between Harry’s cheeks as he pressed his front against Harry’s back, rutting into him and switching Harry’s dick to his right hand, gripping it firmly.

“I used to think you were perfect,” Louis murmured in his ear. Harry lost his rhythm, turning his head and frowning indignantly. “But  _ fuck,  _ you’re better than I could even imagine.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, exhaling heavily.

Louis murmured quiet encouragement in Harry’s ear as he bumped his soapy hand over Harry’s dick, rutting and sliding against his arse. As they both got closer to orgasm, their movements became erratic. Louis grasped at Harry’s hip as he thrusted harder against him, Harry whining as he grabbed onto Louis’ hand on his hip, and then he was coming, coating his stomach and Louis’ hand. Louis grazed his teeth along Harry’s shoulder, looking down as the shower spray washed away all evidence. 

Harry turned around, attaching his mouth to Louis’. He took hold of Louis’ dick, quickly and sloppily tugging until Louis stiffened, coming between their bodies and quickly wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to steady himself.

“Fuck,” Louis panted into Harry’s shoulder. “So much for getting clean.”

“There’s no come in my hair, at least.” Harry grinned. The shampoo had long since rinsed from his hair and he was mostly soap-free. “Okay, come on. We need to focus. I need to cook the dinner.”

They watched each other as Louis washed his own body and Harry conditioned his own hair. Louis got out first, towelling himself down as Harry gave himself another quick wash after finding some come by his nipples - whose, neither of them knew - before rinsing out his conditioner and stepping out onto the bath mat.

“So,” Louis started, handing Harry a dry bath sheet. “What can I do to help with the dinner?”

“Leave that to me. Why don’t you transfer the photos from the camera while I cook? See how they turned out.”

Louis followed Harry back into his bedroom and they threw on some sweats. Louis grabbed the camera from the floor and they headed into the kitchen, Louis grasping onto Harry’s arm just for the sake of physical contact. Louis picked up the laptop, positioning himself at the dining table near to Harry, who got started on the dinner. 

“You thought about any plans for tomorrow?” Louis asked, staring at the computer screen as it booted up. 

“As much as it pains me to say it, I think we should leave the house.” Harry smirked at Louis. “Put on our clothes and go and be among humans.”

Louis grinned, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to the laptop. “Yeah, okay.”

“So, maybe we could go out for brunch,” Harry mused. “Then go see a film? There’s a few things I wouldn’t mind seeing. And afterwards, we could go for dinner, or get a takeaway and come back here. Or we can go to yours, if you prefer? I didn’t know what your plans were regarding Sunday with your family and I didn’t know whether you’d want to stay with-”

“Harry! Stop rambling and focus on the steak.” Louis smiled kindly at him. “Let’s go to mine, just for a change. And you’re welcome to stay over if you want. My family will arrive mid-afternoon so there’s plenty of time to chill in the morning.”

“Okay,” Harry said, beaming. 

“My place is tiny, as you know. But it’ll be cosy. I’m not used to having anyone round, really.”

Harry smiled softly and turned his attention back to making the dinner. Louis transferred the photos to Harry’s laptop, blushing as he looked at them.

“This is weird,” Louis stated. “How do you look at photos of yourself naked all the time?”

Harry shrugged. “It was uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it. You look at your dick all the time, what’s the difference, right?”

Louis shot him a look.

-

After a lovely dinner, Harry posted a photo of the pair of them to Tumblr. As much as he  _ loved _ the photo of his hand on Louis’ dick, he opted for a simple picture of both of their cocks pressed together. As Louis leaned back on the sofa, clutching at his poor, full stomach, he watched Harry answer some anons.

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Are you grossed out by girls looking at your pictures _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ Not in the slightest. My photos are for everybody to enjoy. _

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Have you ever seen a guy with two penises? _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ Can’t say that I have, no. _

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Do you enjoy docking _

“Lou, what the hell’s docking?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “No idea, babe.” Harry opened a new tab, typing  _ docking  _ into Google. “Just Googling ‘docking’ isn’t gonna get you anywhere, is it, Haz?”

“Oh,” Harry murmured, typing  _ sex _ after it, pressing enter and raising his eyebrows a second later.

“Do people actually do that?” Louis asked curiously, leaning into Harry’s space to read the screen. “No, don’t click ‘images’!”

Harry did it anyway, laughing childishly and looking at Louis expectantly. “What do you think?”

“We’re absolutely not doing that.” Louis laughed, turning away from the screen and turning his attention to his own phone.

Harry answered a few more asks, telling Louis he didn’t want to refresh his inbox because he was certain he’d have a hundred messages about their latest photo, which he’d captioned  _ Just good friends. _

They watched crap telly and, after a while, Harry draped his body on Louis’ and slipped a hand under his t-shirt. 

“Shall we go to bed?”

“Mm, yeah.” Louis yawned into the back of his hand before he smiled fondly at Harry, moaning softly as his fingers grazed over Louis’ ribcage. “I’m falling asleep.”

“Aw, do you need me to carry you?”

“No! No.” Louis laughed, sitting up and stretching. “I don’t have a death wish, thank you.”

“Hey,” Harry complained, pouting. Louis mirrored his expression, reaching up and grazing his thumb over Harry’s jutted out bottom lip. He leaned forward to chastely kiss it, and Harry responded quickly and eagerly, scrambling onto Louis’ lap and pressing their mouths together firmly.

“Mm!” Louis weakly protested. “You putting moves on me, Green?”

“Always, Blue.” Harry smirked. “Your eyes are the best things I’ve ever seen.”

Louis smiled, pulling Harry in for a kiss. They stayed that way for a while, the TV murmuring in the background as they slowly and lazily explored each others’ mouths, Louis relishing the taste of Harry’s chewing gum on his tongue.

Louis was tired. He’d woken up early to go home, shower and change his clothes. He’d done a full day’s work,  _ and _ Harry had made him come twice in a very short time. His body melted under Harry’s as they both quietly moaned from the attention of the other.

They finally disentangled, heading to bed where they stripped, resuming their kissing for a bit before Louis dozed off with Harry stroking up and down his side, calming him to sleep.

-

Louis woke up, hot from too much body heat and at the bottom of a pile of limbs. He lifted Harry’s leg from his hip, slipping out from under him to go for a wee. When he came back, Harry was curled up with his back to Louis’ empty side of the bed.

Louis climbed back into bed, snuggling up into Harry’s back. Harry stirred, sighing as he came into consciousness.

“Hey.” He yawned. “What’s the time?”

“Just gone nine.”

Harry let out a tiny groan, rolling onto his back with his eyes still closed. He clumsily threw an arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him in close.

“Sleep well, darling?”

“Yeah. I was knackered.”

Harry cracked an eye open, glancing down at Louis who had laid his head on Harry’s chest. “Want a cup of tea?”

“Oh! As if you need to ask.”

Harry let out a small laugh, slipping out of bed and stretching languidly. Louis pushed his head into Harry’s pillow, grinning up at him and Harry folded his arms, popping a hip. Louis’ eyes flickered down to Harry’s flaccid dick, dangling proudly between his legs. He was dizzy with infatuation, being very conscious of the L word he had already used to describe his feelings. 

“Sugar today?”

“No!” Louis scoffed, snapping out of his trance. “How dare you?”

“But, before… you-”

“Sugar only in exceptional circumstances, babe.” Louis nodded sternly. “Spending the night with you doesn’t warrant sugar in my tea. Sorry, love.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, reaching for his jogging bottoms from last night. “You realise you’ve set me a challenge, here.”

“What, to make me so weak that I actually ask you to put sugar in my tea?”

Harry shrugged with a stupid grin on his face as he turned to leave the room.

-

They stepped into the warm pub, fairly empty for noon on a Saturday. They slipped into a booth right at the back, Louis insisting they sit as far away from the doors as possible.

“Hey,” Harry said, peering at Louis over his menu. “Do you think spending three nights together in a row just after we’ve got together is a bit much?”

Louis scoffed. “No.”

“I mean, it is a bit.”

“You don’t have to stay at mine if you don’t want to, Haz.”

“No, no.” Harry shook his head quickly. “I want to. But it’s a bit intense, no?”

“Maybe.” Louis shrugged. “Who cares? I mean, we’re not really gonna see each other for a week, and it’s not like we just met.”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled. “True.”

“It might not be normal, but nothing about ‘us’-” Louis punctuated with air quotes, “is normal, let’s face it.”

Harry grinned, hiding his face behind his menu once again. 

-

After brunch at the pub, they wandered around some shops before heading to the cinema. Although they snogged in the back row, and Harry’s hand may have slid a bit far up Louis’ thigh on occasion, Louis was glad to be out and about, getting to know Harry a bit better outside of the bedroom. 

It was dark out and bitterly cold. They got the bus back to Louis’, spending the whole journey discussing and bickering about what to have for dinner.

“What’s wrong with fried chicken?” Harry whined.

“I don’t have a KFC anywhere near me and you cannot trust those dirty chicken shops in my area.”

“Don’t you have a Chicken Cottage?”

“Chicken Cottage is the worst one!” Louis laughed. “I was sick for a week after eating there the last time.”

“Yikes. Fine. What else is there?”

They compromised and walked through Louis’ door half an hour later with a big bag full of Nando’s. Harry put the bag on the counter and excused himself to the toilet as Louis plated up the food. When Harry returned, slipping his shoes off and sitting cross-legged on the bed, Louis laid the plates down in front of him.

If Louis was honest, he’d never really expected to have anyone round for a meal in this flat. He needed a table, but had no space to even put one. Harry didn’t seem put out at all, though, eyeing the food hungrily as he patiently waited for Louis to join him.

“Want a drink?”

“Just water, please.”

Louis poured Harry a glass of water, putting it on the bedside table for him before sitting opposite him, plates of food between them. They’d ordered a platter: a whole chicken with sides of sweet potato wedges, coleslaw, supergrain, chargrilled vegetables, and corn on the cob. 

“Nando’s is a bit messy to eat on a bed,” Harry said casually. “Maybe we should’ve put down a sheet or something.”

“Chill out, love.” Louis handed him a knife and fork and a few napkins. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world if we get a bit of peri-peri sauce on my duvet cover.”

They ate quietly, Louis turning the TV on and leaving it to play in the background. Just as he was finishing his chicken, his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Wiping his hands, he checked his phone and saw it was his mum calling.

“Hi, Mum.” He smiled apologetically to Harry, standing to his feet and moving to lean against the wall.

_ “Hello, darling. Now, we get in at twenty past two tomorrow. We’re going to check into the hotel, and then we’re having dinner at about… what did we say? Six?” _

“Yeah.” Louis glanced at Harry who was lost in the art of chomping on a corn on the cob. “Um, Mum?”

Harry looked up and Louis threw him another apologetic look, opening the door and stepping out into the corridor.

“Mum, I need to tell you something.”

_ “Is everything okay, boo?” _

“Yeah. Um, well… I’ve been seeing someone.”

_ “Really?” _ Louis’ mum replied with an exaggerated tone of interest.  _ “You didn’t tell me.” _

“Well, it’s sort of complicated, but I was wondering if I could bring him along to dinner.”

_ “Oh! It’s serious, then? You’ve been seeing each other for a while?” _

“Not exactly,” Louis replied with a groan. “We just… we’ve been friends for a good while.”

_ “Okay, love. You’re welcome to bring him along.” _

“I’ve not asked him yet.” Louis sighed and started to chew on his thumb. “I’ll text you in a bit.”

_ “Alright! See you tomorrow, darling! Can’t wait to see you  _ and _ meet your boy.” _

“Mum!” Louis whined, laughing as he said his goodbyes, hanging up and heading back into the flat. Harry looked up at him expectantly, smiling with bits of corn stuck in his teeth.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, smiling. “I wanted to ask you something, actually.”

“Oh?” Harry furrowed his brow with curiosity, scraping his nail across the gap between his two front teeth. 

“Absolutely feel free to say no if you want to.” Louis took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. “How do you feel about coming to dinner with my family tomorrow?”

Harry dropped a sweet potato wedge down onto his plate, staring at Louis like a deer caught in headlights. Louis watched in mild amusement as Harry swallowed thickly.

“Seriously?” Harry replied quietly. “You want me to meet your family?”

“Yeah,” Louis said simply.

“But we’re… we’re not exactly…” Harry sighed. “You know. Like, what will you introduce me as?”

“Hm,” Louis hummed, frowning and scratching his chin. “I was thinking, maybe….  _ Harry?” _

Harry rolled his eyes, looking like he was contemplating throwing his half-eaten wedge at Louis’ head.

“Do you want me there?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t have invited you, otherwise.”

“Alright, then.” Harry smiled warmly. “I’d love to meet your family.”

They spent the evening loosely draped on each other, both of them nursing swollen bellies after their Nando’s and a slice of cake each from the 24-hour bakery a few doors down from the restaurant. Once they’d recovered, they talked, and kissed, and got each other off, before falling asleep tangled in each other.

-

“This isn’t fair.”

“Life isn’t fair, Louis.” Harry pulled his coat on. “What time do I need to meet you?”

Louis pouted. Harry was heading home for a few hours to shower and put on some decent clothes for dinner. They’d been in each other’s company since Friday evening and Louis didn’t want Harry to go. But he insisted, so Louis protested by staying naked and in bed, trying to look as enticing as possible while Harry dressed and got ready to go home.

“Just stay here. Don’t go.”

Harry tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. “Louis,” he said with a warning tone.

“Dinner’s at six. Meet me here at five?”

“That seems like an awfully long time before dinner. Didn’t you say it’s just down the road?”

Louis just smiled sweetly and eventually, Harry grinned back and shrugged in defeat.

-

Louis was elated to see his family, and he accompanied them from the train station to the hotel, getting them settled then heading home to get himself ready.

“You be nice,” he’d told his mum, stepdad, four sisters and his brother. They all smiled sweetly back at him and he was filled with dread.

Back at his flat, he was just styling his hair when his buzzer rang.

“Come up, love,” he called into the speaker as he buzzed Harry in. He frowned into the mirror, spraying his quiff yet again. That one bit of hair would just  _ not _ stay in place.

“Hiya.” Harry pushed through the door, unbuttoning his coat and made a show of looking Louis up and down. He hadn’t put too much effort in, really. Just a light blue shirt with his least beat up pair of black skinnies, which was nothing compared to how lovely Harry looked. He was wearing all black - skinny jeans just like Louis, a loose fitting shirt unbuttoned to his nipples - and his curls were neat and glossy, and he looked like he was… glowing? Was he wearing make up?

Louis realised a beat too late that he’d moved closer to Harry, staring over his face in awe. He snapped out of it, watching Harry’s amused expression break into a huge, wicked grin.

“Okay, don’t ogle me.” Harry rolled his eyes skyward. “I’m a  _ person,  _ you know.”

Louis responded by pulling Harry in for a kiss, devouring him and not letting go until Harry let out a moan against his mouth. Satisfied, Louis released Harry and turned his attention back to the mirror. With a frown, he discovered he’d messed his quiff up.

“Is everyone gonna be there?” Harry slurred slightly, obviously still reeling from the kiss, Louis thought smugly. 

“Yup. Oh.” Louis bit his bottom lip, slowly turning towards Harry. “I have to tell you something.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in question. Louis felt a sudden jolt of dread; he’d technically broken Harry’s confidence and he was afraid he’d be angry.

“When I first met you, I told Lottie about you. But it’s because I’d told her about Green already. I tell Lottie everything and she just kind of knew everything as it happened. I’m really sorry, she already knew by the time you swore me to secrecy about the blog, and I just-”

“Lou, it’s fine.” Harry smiled, stroking the back of his hand over Louis’ cheek. “As long as she doesn’t bring it up in front of your mum or anything.”

“Haha! She knows better than to pull something like that.” Louis smiled indulgently at Harry before adding, “I hope.”

Louis finished getting ready and just as they were about to leave, he pushed Harry to the wall for a snog. They were running slightly early so Louis decided to spend the extra time on Harry, licking into his mouth and fisting at his shirt, kissing him so intensely that Harry was trembling when they broke apart.

“Ready?”

“No,” Harry replied, breathless and unsteady as Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the flat.

-

Louis’ anxieties about his family meeting Harry were both put at rest and confirmed all at once. Harry charmed them all, of course, but his sisters and mother questioned him non-stop and Louis internally groaned as Lottie opened her mouth to speak for the first time.

“So, Harry. What do you do?”

Harry smiled easily. “I work with Louis, actually. I’m in payroll.”

“What about in your spare time?” Lottie asked innocently.

Harry threw her a wicked smirk, and Louis felt a surge of pride. “I’m quite into photography, actually.”

“Oh? What do you-”

“Where the hell is our waiter?” Louis said loudly, scoffing and looking exaggeratedly around the restaurant. Harry slipped a hand onto his thigh. “I’m starving.”

At that, Rose started to stir in her pram. Lottie took her off to change her and Louis watched with a mixture of amusement and adoration as Harry’s gaze lingered on Rose as they walked away.

“You’re obsessed,” Louis whispered to him, planting a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Harry replied, beaming at Louis. “I can’t help it.”

The waiter finally came and they ordered their drinks and food, Tommy ordering Lottie’s, and she returned just as their drinks arrived.

“Come on, Lots.” Louis held his arms out. “Hand her over.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed out as Louis cradled his niece, turning her to face Harry with big, wide eyes that flitted from left to right. “She’s gorgeous, Lottie.”

“Thanks,” Lottie said, smiling as Louis cooed quietly at Rose. “Lou, let Harry hold her.”

“Really?” Harry said quietly.

“Yeah. Come on, babe.” Louis smiled reassuringly as Harry scraped his chair back, holding his arms out. Louis passed her over and felt his heart soar as Harry’s eyes immediately welled up. Louis shuffled in close, peering down at Rose. “Babies suit you, Harry.”

“Stop it,” Harry murmured softly. “Reckon we can steal her when Lottie’s back is turned?”

“Oh. Babe.” Louis laughed lightly. “You’ve just met her. I reckon she’d castrate you.”

Harry widened his eyes. “Maybe not, then.”

“We’ll just have to settle for babysitting together, eh?”

Harry parted his lips as if to speak, but he closed them again, only managing to drag his eyes away from Louis in order to gaze down at Rose, eyes moist.

-

Louis had been lightly teasing Harry every time he got pouty over the fact that they would be apart for the best part of a week, but anxiety and near panic was twitching inside of him as he walked Harry to the tube, hand in hand. They walked slowly, dragging the weekend out as best they could before they had to part. 

Louis wasn’t looking forward to Christmas at all.

“Well, Mister Tomlinson, this is me.” Harry sighed as they stopped outside the tube station, squeezing Louis’ hand and turning to face him. “Have a good Christmas.”

Louis pouted. “You too, love.”

They parted with promises about calling and Skyping and missing each other, and then Harry was gone, heading down the escalator and Louis headed home to his cold, empty flat.

-

Louis knew he had a very busy week ahead, but he wasn’t ready for the exhaustion he felt down to his bones after he dropped his family off at the hotel on Monday night. They’d been to Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park and it was absolute carnage, being so close to Christmas. It had been fun, though, and Louis had taken Doris and Ernie on some rides and to see Santa as everybody else strolled around the Christmas market. They reconvened for dinner, and Louis fell asleep on the tube home and woke up just in time.

The moment he arrived home, he got ready for bed and moaned with relief as he slid under his duvet, face squashed into the pillow indulgently. He had three seconds of peace before his phone started to ring. He fumbled for it on the bedside table, knocking his keys on the floor in the process. Harry’s name lit up the phone screen and Louis sighed, answering.

“Louis can’t come to the phone, he’s passed over,” Louis mumbled.

Harry snorted down the line.  _ “Tired?” _

“I love my family to bits, but there’s so many of them. And I  _ ache.  _ A lot. Sitting at a desk every day is ruining my fitness.”

_ “Maybe you should join the gym.” _

“What are you trying to say?” Louis scoffed with mock-outrage. “How was your journey? Happy to be home?”

_ “Oh, yeah.” _ Harry sighed.  _ “It’s great. Can’t wait to sleep in my old bed, to be honest.” _

“Geek,” Louis replied lightly. “Babe, I’m really gonna have to go to sleep. I’m sorry.”

_ “Okay, okay. I’ll call you tomorrow.” _

Their brief conversation settled Louis somewhat, and as soon as he hung up the phone he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

-

Louis’ birthday passed by in a blur of texts and presents and family. The office was closed until the new year, but Louis reckoned he’d come back from the break as tired as ever. Louis stayed round Lottie’s that night since they were celebrating Christmas there and he’d have no way of getting there in the morning. 

“Hey!” Louis whispered, smiling at his phone, held up in front of his face.

_ “Happy birthday, Lou.”  _ Harry beamed through the phone screen.  _ “Good day?” _

Louis nodded contentedly. “How are you?”

_ “Yeah, good.” _ Harry nodded, turning onto his side in bed, hair falling in front of his right eye.  _ “I hate to brag, but I’ve done nothing all day.” _

“Oh, God,” Louis whined. “What’s that like?”

_ “But you know what they say, Lou. The grass is always greener. I always wanted a big family, you know? I was always envious of families like yours.” _

“Yeah?” Louis smiled softly. “You wanted a big family?”

_ “Yep. Still do.” _

Louis raised his eyebrows, nodding in lieu of words to respond with. As exhausting as he found being around all his siblings, he found the large family thing contagious. He decided long ago that he wanted loads and loads of kids. Hearing that Harry did too just did something to him.

_ “So, you at Lottie’s?” _

“Yup,” Louis whispered. “So, when you’re cuddled up in bed, think about poor me sleeping on a sofa.”

They quietly Facetimed for another ten minutes, Louis forcing himself to end the call to go to sleep. There had always been young kids in the family, and so Christmas always started excruciatingly early in the morning. Since the younger twins were waking up in a hotel several miles away, Louis might just make it through to 8am.

-

Rose slept through most of her first Christmas. Being cooed over by the entire family was exhausting. Of course, so was all that adorable screaming. Maybe Louis was rethinking that multiple babies idea.

“I’m coming to London more,” Fizzy announced. “I want to babysit.”

“Get in line,” Louis replied. “Rose’s uncle lives in London, so you’re not needed, Fizzy. Thanks.”

Fizzy rolled her eyes, swatting at Louis’ shoulder. “Well, maybe I’ll move to London.”

“No!” Louis’ mum cried out, wrapping her arms clumsily around Fizzy. “London is taking no more of my children.”

Louis smiled at his mother sympathetically, and as she winked at him, he found himself almost wishing he still lived back in Doncaster. But he’d needed to leave, was glad to be fending for himself. Besides, he’d built a life for himself down here. He had a job. He had a little corner of family in Lottie, Tommy, and Rose. He had Liam, and he had Harry.

“Mum?” he asked quietly when they were alone. “You liked Harry, yeah?”

“Yes, darling. He seemed lovely. I only met him the once though, Louis.”

“Yeah,” Louis replied, thoughtful. “He is lovely. Just thought I’d ask. You’ve got a good instinct for these things.”

Louis’ mum watched him for a moment. “You said it wasn’t serious, right?”

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes. “Oh, no. I said we hadn’t been seeing each other for long.”

“So, it’s serious.”

“I… didn’t say that.” Louis sighed heavily, grinning at his mother. “I don’t know, Mum.”

Tommy had driven Dan and the younger twins back to the hotel, and he returned for Jay and the rest of the girls. Quiet fell upon the house once again, and Louis insisted on giving Rose her feed while Lottie had a very lengthy bath. 

A year ago, Louis wasn’t sure what he was doing. He was living in a dingy bedsit and working in a job he had absolutely no passion for. Those things were still true, of course, but with Rose watching him intently with big, blue eyes, he knew things were a million times better than they were a year ago. 

He removed Rose’s bottle, slotting it between his thighs and she started to shriek. He shushed her, sitting her upright on his knee and patting her back. She grizzled half heartedly, breaking to let out a burp.

“Good girl,” Louis murmured, resuming her feeding. He was just starting to drift into a daydream when Lottie walked quietly into the room, big, plush dressing gown wrapped around her.

“Hi.” She sighed, sitting down next to Louis. “All good?”

“Yeah, fine.” Louis grinned at her. “Look, in the new year, you and Tommy should go out a bit more. Let me babysit. I really wanna help out.”

“She’s very young.”

“Well, we can work up to it. You can leave her with me while you pop to Sainsbury’s, then a out for a meal, then a whole night out.”

Lottie nodded, staring at her daughter. “Yeah, maybe.”

-

Both sets of twins were excited at the prospect of snow, but unfortunately the sky failed to deliver and on the morning of their departure from London, Daisy got a text from a friend back home informing her it was snowing up in Doncaster.

“For fuck’s sake,” she grumbled.

“Young lady!” Jay scolded. “Language.”

“Sorry, Mum,” Daisy replied, turning to glare at Louis. “It’s  _ your _ fault that I swear.”

“It is not!” Louis scoffed, gently pushing his sister by the shoulder. 

With a heavy heart, Louis accompanied his family to the train station, seeing them onto the train.

“Bye, darling,” Jay said, pulling him in close as everyone else made their way onto the train. “Phone me tomorrow. And look after Tommy and the girls.”

“I will, Mum. Have a good journey.”

He watched his mother get on the train, and had the urge to just go back to Lottie’s. But she, Tommy, and Rose were going nowhere, and he had to head home. 

The flat was freezing. He’d turned the heating off since he wasn’t going to be there for a whole day, but as soon as he walked in Louis threw his keys on his bed and hurried to the boiler to switch it on.

“It’s like the fucking North Pole in here,” Louis remarked to himself. “No need for a fridge!”

He kept his coat on until the flat started to warm up. He sent texts to his mum, Lottie, and Harry telling them how cold his flat was. Okay, so he was dramatic, but he really hated being cold. Harry replied, telling Louis he’d be back in London to warm him up tomorrow and judging by the fact he actually used a couple of emojis, he was pretty excited.

Once the flat was toasty, Louis took every scrap of clothing off, intending to sleep naked simply because he could. He ate a bowl of Corn Flakes for dinner, and made his way through the rest of the beer in his fridge while he watched a film. When the film was over, Louis entertained himself by drunkenly taking a series of selfies, trying to find a good one to send to Harry. He gave up, snapping one picture of his dick in his hand and promptly sent it off.

He finally went to sleep, waking up for no reason at 4.30am, then again at 6, and when he woke again at 8.15 he resigned himself to being awake. He literally couldn’t sleep properly out of excitement of seeing Harry again. Pathetic.

He had a wank to take the edge off, then he cleaned his entire flat. He collapsed for a nap around 1pm, and when he woke up an hour later he had texts from Harry.

**_Harry:_ ** _ Honey I’m home!!!! Come round later? :) _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Playing hard to get? Hm?! X _

Louis grinned to himself, excitement fizzling inside of him.

**_Louis:_ ** _ I was asleep you needy bastard _

**_Louis:_ ** _ Buy me dinner, then I might let you take me home afterwards. _

-

“I’ve got a late birthday surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

Harry smirked as he closed the front door, throwing his keys on the table as he raised his eyebrows at Louis. He pulled his coat off, watching as Louis did the same.

“Yeah.” Harry tilted his head, gesturing for Louis to follow him. They walked into the kitchen and  Harry approached the fridge, pulling a bottle of beer out. “So you need to just… relax.”

He popped the cap from the beer and handed it to Louis. Louis smiled, murmuring a thank you as Harry folded his arms.

“My surprise is beer?” Louis asked.

“No, my love.” Harry shook his head, still smiling. “Why don’t you go into my room? Get comfy, drink your beer and I’ll join you in a bit. Okay?”

Louis shrugged. “Should I take my clothes off?”

Harry scratched absently at the scarce stubble on his chin. “Nah.”

Louis shrugged again, toeing his shoes off and looking over his shoulder at Harry as he made his way towards the bedroom.

Harry’s room was neat and tidy, even more than usual. There was a sweet, pleasant, homely smell to the air, the room feeling especially cosy as Louis placed his bottle on the bedside table and carefully sat on the bed. He knew they’d be messing it up soon, but he didn’t want to do that just yet, not by himself. 

He swigged from his beer bottle, trying not to let his imagination run away with him. What was Harry up to? The minutes were ticking by and the flat was quiet. No clattering, no rustling. Louis thought the surprise was probably something to do with sex, since he’d been banished to the bed, but Harry hadn’t wanted him to take his clothes off. Louis sighed to himself, deciding to hedge his bets, reaching into Harry’s bedside table to pull out a condom and the lube, pushing them under the pillow. As he took another swig of his beer, he heard the soft clearing of a throat from just outside the open bedroom door.

“Lou? Can I come in?”

Maddeningly, the mere sound of Harry’s voice sent the blood rushing to Louis’ dick. The anticipation was getting the better of him.

“Yeah.”

Harry stepped into the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was naked and hard, and-

“Harry?” Louis breathed. “What’s that?”

Harry raised his eyebrows, pushing off of the doorframe and slowly twirling around. Sitting between his bum cheeks was a fluffy black tail, and Louis’ jaw fell open as his eyes widened at the sight, eyes briefly flickering up to Harry’s head, upon which a headband with fluffy cat ears attached were perched.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked breezily. 

“You know I do,” Louis tried to deadpan, but the tension in his voice betrayed him. “Oh, my God.”

Harry let out a quiet laugh, slowly sauntering towards the bed. He gazed darkly at Louis, climbing onto the bed on his knees and neatly sitting back on his heels. He looked at Louis expectantly, blinking.

“What do you need, babe?” Louis said quietly.

Harry blinked some more. He tilted his head, kneading at the bed with his fingers. Almost like… and then it clicked.

“Good boy,” he whispered, pushing his fingers into Harry’s curls. Harry leaned into the touch, letting out a quiet whine. “Why don’t you come and sit in my lap?”

Harry smiled, crawling slowly closer to Louis and straddling his thighs, gently humping his hard dick against the rough material of Louis’ jeans. He rubbed the side of his face on Louis’ cheek and down his neck. 

“Nice boy.” Louis scratched at Harry’s scalp with his nails. Harry stayed silent as he slid his fingertips under Louis’ t-shirt, pulling it up and Louis lifted his arms for Harry to remove it. He flicked open the button of Louis’ jeans, fumbling with the zip.

“I’m hungry.” Harry pouted, tilting his head. “What are you going to give me to eat?”

Louis rolled his eyes with a smirk, pushing gently at Harry, who swung off of Louis’ hips, sitting back on his heels to the side as Louis quickly ridded himself of his jeans and boxers.

“My favourite!” Harry said cheerfully.

Louis licked his lips, his heart starting to beat at a wild pace. “Actually, darling, I’ve got an extra special treat for you to eat tonight.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised, and before he had any time to work out what Louis was implying, Louis flipped over on his front and stuck his bum in the air, presenting it to Harry.

“Oh,” Harry whispered. “A true delicacy.”

Louis let out a short giggle, before turning serious and looking over his shoulder. “If you’d rather just have your favourite dinner, that’s great, too.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, no. I’m more than happy with this. Thank you.”

Harry ran his palms indulgently over Louis’ arse cheeks, sighing contentedly. He moved in and dotted kisses all over the skin, moving closer and closer to the middle before he grazed his lips just west of Louis’ puckered hole.

“Oh,” Louis whined. “Baby…”

Harry hummed tensely in response, licking over Louis’ hole with a very wet tongue. Louis cried out, rocking his hips backwards as Harry firmly grabbed his hips, holding them still and pushing his face between his cheeks. 

Louis pressed his face into the pillow, groaning as he clenched his eyes shut, Harry sucking and licking at his hole. He grazed his teeth over the flesh and Louis keened. 

“Louis?” Harry’s voice was gravelly, sounding completely wrecked. He pulled away slightly, panting hotly onto Louis’ trembling skin. “We… we never talked about…”

“Harry….” Louis whined desperately, arching his back further.

Harry moved back, wiping his wet face with his hand and craning round to make eye contact with Louis. “I just, I wanted to fuck you. Like this. With the tail in.”

“Oh, God.”

“Is that okay? Do you mind?”

Louis smirked the best he could, panting with his eyes glazed over. “Now now, Harry. That doesn’t sound like the self-assurance of a feline.”

Harry rolled his eyes, glaring at Louis. He composed himself, smiling sweetly and tilting his head. “Please?”

Louis flipped over onto his back, grabbing his own dick and tugging at it. 

“Why don’t you go stand over there for me, baby?” Louis nodded to the side of the bed. “Show me how elegant you are.”

Harry smiled, scrambling to get off the bed and stand up on shaky legs. He turned his back to Louis, sticking his arse out and crossing his ankles. He turned back around, lifting his arms up and clasping his fingers together at the back of his neck. 

“Like what you see?”

Louis hummed in assent as he eyed Harry’s hard dick, curved up and leaning slightly to the left. Harry reached for the tail, holding it between his fingers and biting his lip.

“Now, Louis. You know that you mustn’t pull a cat’s tail? But a firm stroke is absolutely fine.”

“Mm, but I always do things I’m not supposed to,” Louis replied, smirking as Harry frowned. “Fucking come here.”

Harry slid on top of Louis, pressing their bodies together, kissing him slowly. When he pulled away to look into Louis’ eyes, Louis looked up at the fluffy ears perched on his head. 

“Who’s gonna be first to make a pussy joke?”

“Louis!” Harry whined quietly. “Don’t ruin this moment. I’ve been going mad for over a week, thinking about touching you again.”

“Yeah?”

“And kissing you.” Harry dipped his head to kiss Louis’ neck. “Fucking you?”

“I need it, baby. Fuck me.”

Harry exhaled heavily, glancing at the bedside table. Louis stopped him before he’d even moved, plucking the lube from under the pillow.

“Genius.” Harry laughed. “Condom?”

Louis nodded. Harry kissed him as he blindly coated his fingers in lube, quickly darting his hand down to push at Louis’ rim and going straight in with two fingers, making Louis cry out.

“Fucking hell, Harry.”

“Sorry, babe. You okay?”

The stretch was borderline painful but the pleasure was delicious, and Louis clutched at Harry’s back, sighing tensely and mumbling assent in his ear. Harry worked him open efficiently and quickly, brow furrowed in concentration as he slipped a third finger in, biting his bottom lip as he splayed his fingers.

“Need more pictures of you on my blog,” Harry murmured, breathless. “Fucking love it. All those people lusting after you.”

“Oh, really?” Louis replied with amusement. “You like that?”

“Yeah, fuck.” He crooked his fingers pointedly, Louis whining as he just grazed his prostate. “They all wanna fuck you, baby, but they don’t get to.”

“‘Cause I’m yours, Harry.”

Harry stilled for a moment, pulling back slightly and quickly stroking inside Louis a few more times before retracting his hand. Louis squawked indignantly, watching as a strange look washed over Harry’s face.

“Yeah?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah, babe.”

Harry chewed his bottom lip. “I love you.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You, uh- yeah?”

Harry plunged down to smash his mouth against Louis’, slipping his insistent tongue inside Louis’ mouth and groaning loudly. Louis fell pliant beneath him, relishing the feeling of Harry taking charge of him. Harry pulled away, gasping.

“Condom.”

Louis pushed his hand under the pillow, his fingers finding the square foil packet. He pulled it out, ripping the corner open with trembling hands.

“Here, babe. Let me.” Harry took it from him, quickly rolling it down his shaft. Louis picked up the lube from where Harry had discarded it, popping the lid and handing it to him. Louis watched as Harry slicked himself up clumsily, eagerly. He grabbed Louis’ thighs and pressed his knees down to his chest, reaching down to line himself up with Louis’ hole.

“Love you too, Harry.”

Harry’s frown of concentration loosened, his mouth breaking into a huge, crooked grin. He pushed the tip of his dick into Louis, stopping to take a steadying breath before pushing in further.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis groaned tensely. The stretch was sore, burning as Harry continued to push in. 

“You okay?” Harry asked again. “My God, you’re so tight.”

“I’m okay.” Louis ran the nails of his right hand down Harry’s back, reaching between his cheeks and fingering at the base of the plug. He wiggled it about, peering down Harry’s back. The fluffy, black tail swished from side to side.

Harry let out a huff as Louis toyed with the plug. He shifted, repositioning himself and pressing Louis knees back down to his chest and Louis reached up to grip Harry’s back once again. Harry started to move, slow at first, building up to a rhythm that became faster and faster until he was pounding into Louis relentlessly. Louis struggled to catch his breath, closing his eyes and losing himself in the painful pleasure. The friction of Harry’s tummy against his dick wasn’t enough and so he reached between their bodies, squeezing his shaft before running his hand up and down frantically.

“Love you so much,” Harry murmured, words spilling out of his mouth absently as he slowed down, grinding his hips deep into Louis. He took a moment seeming to relish in the feeling of Louis encompassing him. He ground his hips again, the move deeply satisfying to Louis. He groaned, closed-mouthed, pulling Harry even closer, if that was even possible.

Harry leaned back, kneeling between Louis’ legs. He grabbed Louis’ ankles, held them up, and started to pound into him again. Louis’ hand pumping over his dick became frantic, dizzy with chasing his orgasm. Harry reached down to pull Louis’ hand away, replacing it with his own as he hammered his hips against Louis so hard that Louis’ dick slid through his fist as he went. Something started to erupt inside of Louis, bigger than ever as he cried out, loud and incoherent, and then he was coming, brain fogging at the edges.

“Shit,” Harry murmured, gazing down manically at Louis. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Louis panted, watching Harry as he screwed his face up and desperately chased his orgasm, hanging his head before he started to pulse inside of Louis. He spilled out groans and half formed words, thrusting erratically until he’d finished coming. He slumped, held up only by Louis’ stretched thighs. He released them, sliding out of Louis and laying down next to him.

Louis winced as he straightened his legs. His thighs were on fire and his arse was most certainly feeling the loss of Harry. He looked to his side to where Harry was struggling to catch his breath, hair stuck to his face and cat ears lopsided on his head. Louis snatched them off, putting them on his own head with a satisfied grin.

“I’m never leaving this room again,” Louis announced. “God, that was  _ crazy _ good.”

“Sorry if I was a bit rough.”

Louis snorted, raising his eyebrows. “You haven’t seen  _ rough,  _ darling.”

Harry swallowed thickly. “That sounded almost like a promise.”

Louis smirked. “Anyway, my thighs will probably hurt in the morning, but it’s very worth it.”

Harry grinned, sighing contentedly. “Got any plans for New Year, Lou?”

“No…” Louis grinned back.

“Can we do something? Go out, stay in? Don’t mind. I just wanna spend it with you.”

“Of course, love. You wanna ask Liam if he wants to do something, or would you prefer to be alone?”

“Don’t mind,” Harry said, closing his eyes. “You staying over?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay.”

Harry nodded, cuddling close to Louis. His come was starting to dry on his stomach and he felt icky, but he was loath to leave Harry’s side. He turned his head to nuzzle into Harry’s hair.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. “I love you, too.”

-

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ Are you and blue fucking? I need the sex tape _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ We are indulging in private time in that sense at the moment, but who knows what the future holds. :) _

 

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ SHOW UR FACE _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ I’m far too shy. _

 

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ More pictures of hands please!!!!!!!! _

“You been sending me anons, Lou?”

Louis stilled his hand as it was rubbing a towel on his hair. He tried his best to school his expression to hide his guilt.

“Um…” He shrugged. “No.”

Harry smirked. “Oh really? Well, maybe I should block this anon pleading for hand photos…”

“No!” Louis pouted before grinning. “Don’t block me.”

Harry let out a short laugh. He placed his laptop on the bed, standing to his feet and slowly approaching Louis, who had dropped the towel he used to dry his hair to the floor.

“These hands… are all yours.” Harry placed his palms flat on Louis’ damp chest. “Yours to do whatever you want with.”

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his fingertips and knuckles, then turning it over to kiss his palm. Harry cupped his cheek, smiling.

“Let’s get rat arsed on New Year,” Harry said quietly. “Then have messy drunk sex.”

“Sounds interesting.”

Harry reached down, toying his fingers on the top of the towel that was tied around Louis’ waist. He suddenly whipped it off, letting it drop to the floor, raising his eyebrows wickedly.

“Harry,” Louis said, warning in his tone. “We don’t have time for any funny business.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Harry protested. “I just don’t like you wearing anything when it’s unnecessary. I like the male nude form, if you haven’t noticed.”

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes as Harry began to gently kiss at his neck. Louis wondered if it would ever end, this honeymoon period where they can’t keep their hands off each other. For Louis, at least, it wasn’t even nearly over. However, he had found himself trying to resist the ever-present urge to wreck Harry and try and get on with life.

“Come on.” Louis sighed, half-heartedly pushing at Harry. “We need to get to Lottie’s.”

Harry groaned, spitefully nipping at Louis’ neck before pulling away. He glared at Louis, making to leave the room and slapping Louis on the arse as he walked away.

“Hey,” he said as he left the room, turning to look at Louis. “Answer some anons while I’m in the shower?”

Louis sat on the bed, grinning at Harry thoughtfully. He opened his legs wide, placing the laptop between them and grinned at the unanswered anon he’d sent. He scrolled through Harry’s inbox, looking for something to answer.

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ does blue have a blog _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ Blue here! I don’t have a blog of my own. I’m just Green’s sidekick for now!! _

 

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ good boy, green _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ He is good. And he feels so good. _

 

**_anonymous asked:_ ** _ May I request something with handcuffs? :) _

**_nosuchgreen answered:_ ** _ Green has left this festering in the bottom of his inbox and as his co-collaborator, I’m gonna promise to try. ;) _

 

Louis smirked. He was very careful not to answer anything that might reveal too much or something Harry didn’t want his followers to know. He may have toed the boundary with the handcuffs one, but he hoped Harry wouldn’t be pissed off. Besides, handcuffs sounded like fun, and if Harry didn’t want to use them himself, Louis certainly wouldn’t mind being the subject.

Louis scrolled through Harry’s blog and saw that he’d reblogged an old photoset. It was of Harry in his boxers, rock hard and precome dampening the material where the tip of his dick was very visible though the tight underwear. Louis felt a stirring in his groin and remembered when these had been posted originally. He’d been on the tube and had to try to hide his semi. He’d had a sex dream about ‘Green’ that night, a faceless man fucking him until he cried. 

Louis’ eyes fell on Harry’s camera. Smirking, he grabbed it, turned it on, and pointed it straight at his dick. He snapped a picture, but he was dissatisfied. He moved the laptop out of the way and laid flat on the bed, laying his soft dick on his left thigh and setting the camera on black and white mode. He placed the camera on his chest, snapping.

It wasn’t perfect and it could probably do with a bit of editing, but Louis wasn’t bothered. He transferred the photo, quickly uploading it to  _ nosuchgreen _ before he changed his mind.

_ Waiting for Green and having a play with the camera. _

Louis smirked, satisfied. He closed the laptop, grabbing the camera again. He took a couple of selfies, trying to look as cute as possible. He took another with his thumb in his mouth before he turned the camera off, placing it back where he’d found it. Those were for Harry to find at some point, but for now Louis sighed and stood to his feet to get dressed.

-

Harry sniffed loudly, wiping his eye on his shoulder as to not drop tears on Rose.

“She’s the best.” He sighed, smiling up to Louis. “She looks like you.”

“As if!” Louis laughed, dropping to kneel beside Harry where he was sitting on the floor, cradling Rose. “She’s got Tommy’s nose.”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed again, getting to his knees to put Rose in her bouncer. “You're so lucky to have a baby in the family, Louis.”

“Hey.” Louis placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s thigh, and when he turned his head Louis kissed him sweetly on the cheek. “You’re part of my family now.”

Harry's eyes widened, not daring to believe his ears. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yup.” Louis nodded to Rose. “So she's family to you, too.”

Harry smiled. “I love you.”

“Fuck’s sake,” Lottie said, walking in from the kitchen. “Every time I walk in a room, you two are being soppy.”

“Can't be helped.” Louis smiled at Harry indulgently before looking up at his sister. “Rose makes my boy broody.”

“She really does,” Harry agreed.

“And, Lots, don’t swear around your child,” Louis scolded. “She’ll start picking it up before long. And Mum won’t be happy if she hears darling Rose effing and blinding.”

“This little angel will  _ never _ utter a single filthy word,” Harry stated. “Look at her innocent little face.”

Louis snorted. “Yeah, Lottie was the same as a baby. And Fizzy. And the rest. And now look at them. They’re a brood of monsters.”

“Fuck off,” Lottie said.

“See?” Louis smirked.

-

The more Harry was around Rose, the more Louis was worried he was getting ideas. It was constantly on his mind, Harry saying that he wanted a big family and butterflies tickled his stomach when he started to think that maybe they’d do that together. 

For now, Louis tried not to let his mind run away with him and at the moment, their baby was the blog. Harry had been delighted and endeared when he realised Louis had posted a picture of himself to the blog, proudly watching the anonymous asks flood in about Blue.

“We’re taking over the arty nude blog world,” Harry said loudly to be heard over the loud music in the pub. “We’d get recognised in the street, except nobody knows our faces.”

“Yes, love.” Louis grinned at a tipsy Harry. “Whatever you say.”

Harry pouted and Louis kissed his bottom lip. They both started to giggle as Liam approached, slapping them both on the back.

“How are my boys doing?” Liam was beaming widely. “New Year’s Eve, lads!”

The pub was jam packed, and Louis had no idea how Liam was even moving around in there. There were too many people crammed into the fairly small space, but if Louis had to press his body against Harry’s every now and then, he didn’t really mind much. As Harry continued to drink he started to loosen, swaying clumsily to the loud music and he got Louis to hold his drink as he scraped his hair into a bun, skin starting to glisten with sweat. Louis impulsively leaned in to kiss his neck, licking slightly and tasting the salt on Harry’s skin.

“God, Louis.” Harry sighed, groaning. “Don’t get me hard in front of all these people.”

Louis smirked as he handed back Harry’s drink. Getting Harry hard in front of all these people sounded very appealing now that he’d mentioned it. He ran his hand down Harry’s body and cupped at him, finding the line of his dick and dragging a finger either side of it. Harry inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and licking his lips.

Liam appeared by their side again holding two shot glasses. Louis withdrew his hand from a whiny Harry, thanking Liam and throwing back the shot at once. Harry followed suit and Louis handed Liam back the shot glasses, knocking back the rest of his vodka and coke and handing the glass to a frowning Liam.

“Thanks, Li. I love you!”

Liam threw him a dirty look. “Alright. Love you, too.”

Louis looked at him pointedly and Liam slunk off. Louis smirked as he palmed at Harry, now half hard. He dropped his forehead to Louis’ shoulder, whimpering as Louis rubbed and squeezed and as his eyes fluttered closed, Louis’ fingers moved to the button of his jeans.

Harry’s eyes snapped open. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Relax, babe.” Louis pulled down Harry’s zip. 

“But…” Harry looked around at the bodies crowded their space. 

“I could drop to my knees right now and suck you off and nobody would notice. No one’s paying attention to us, love.”

Harry looked around again, a dark look in his eyes. He looked back at Louis, licking his lips as Louis tentatively slipped his fingertips under the waistband of Harry’s boxers. When Harry didn’t protest further, he pushed his hand all the way in and grabbed hold of Harry’s dick.

“God, Lou.” Harry’s hips bucked into the touch. “This is… you’re filthy.”

“Alright, Mr  _ come shot on the internet.” _

“Mm, yeah. But I came thinking of you.” Harry licked his lips again. “It’s nearly midnight, Louis.”

Louis closed the inch of space between their bodies and he could feel his own semi against his slowly moving fist in Harry’s jeans. Harry whined and Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s, silencing him. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, speeding his hand up slightly.

“Baby,” Harry murmured against Louis’ mouth, or at least that’s what it felt like he said. “More.”

“Hm?” Louis moved his mouth to Harry’s neck, using his free hand to pull aside his thin, white t-shirt so he could nip at his shoulder. Harry started to writhe slightly, panting into Louis’ ear. Louis was momentarily distracted when everybody started chanting a countdown to midnight, and when he stilled his hand Harry bucked his hips pointedly.

“Louis!” he complained.

Louis resumed, speeding his hand up and licking Harry’s earlobe. “I wanna hear you, babe. Be loud. No one will notice.”

“Lou, there’s literally someone pressed against my back right now.”

“They’ll just think you’re drunk.” Louis twisted his fist, clumsily thumbing at Harry’s tip. Harry tried but failed to bite back a moan, and as Louis pumped his hand especially hard, Harry threw his head back, letting out another moan, throaty, gravelly, and loud. “Oh, yeah. That’s my boy!”

The clock struck midnight and Louis kissed Harry on the mouth, but Harry was clinging onto Louis’ shoulders, panting with his eyes closed and face dripping with sweat as Louis’ hand moved faster and faster. He looked like he had absolutely no idea that it was midnight.

“Happy New Year, babe,” Louis said in Harry’s ear as he let out another loud moan. “Gonna come for me?”

“God, Louis… I…”

Louis looked over Harry’s shoulder and saw Liam snogging the girl he’d earlier introduced to the both of them. Louis smiled to himself before turning his attention back to Harry.

Harry looked… wrecked. The room was incredibly warm, bodies packed tightly and Harry’s hair was frizzing and coming loose from its tie at his temples. His cheeks were flushed red and he looked… no longer here.

And then he let out a cry, loud and desperate, and Louis thought he felt Harry coming on his hand. Harry yelled out for Jesus before starting to pant loudly, opening his eyes and looking into Louis’.

“Oh, fuck.” He struggled to catch his breath, his chest heaving. “Oh my God. I can’t believe you just did that.”

Louis hummed a laugh, looking at Harry fondly as he wiped at his forehead and tried to tame his hair. Louis pulled his hand from Harry’s boxers, wiping the back of his on the inside of his own t-shirt. He cupped his hand, nodding to Harry.

“Button yourself up, love. I need to clean up.”

“I’ll come with you,” Harry replied weakly, still panting as he buttoned and zipped his jeans, wincing slightly. “I hope I didn’t get any on my clothes.”

“Ah, no one cares.” Louis shrugged as they fought through the crowd to the toilets, trying his best not to jostle his cupped hand. They pushed into the toilets and despite having company he unceremoniously headed straight for a sink and washed the come remnants away.

Harry inspected himself, finding a few miniscule splashes of come on his jeans. He amusedly eyed Louis’ semi, licking his lips.

“Want a blowie in the toilets?”

“Not really. But I’d love a blowie at home, if you wanna get out of here.”

“Let’s go.”

-

They were barely through the door of Louis’ flat when Harry shoved him down on the bed, quickly ridding him of his jeans. He made his way swiftly up Louis’ thighs, kissing and nipping and when he got to his dick he kissed around it, the tops of his thighs, his hips, his lower stomach. Louis was rock solid, the adrenaline of wanking Harry off in the pub still coursing through his veins and making him feel half-mad with lust. Harry eyed Louis’ dick, licking his lips and he hesitated, reaching for something in his pocket.

He pulled out his phone. Louis watched in awe as Harry opened the camera, widening his eyes as Harry took his dick into his mouth, all the while staring into the front facing camera of his phone.

“Haz? Oh, my God.”

Harry practically ignored Louis in favour of the camera, bobbing his head and moaning obscenely. Louis reached above his head and grabbed onto his headboard to stop himself from grabbing Harry’s head and just fucking it. He watched with rapt attention as Harry watched himself on the screen, seemingly getting off on it. Louis licked his lips as he watched Harry’s mouth stretch around his shaft.

Harry sank down so far that Louis’ tip bumped the back of his throat, over and over. Louis felt his knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the headboard, his arms growing sore from the tension and he started to whine. Harry’s eyes started to water as he continued to gaze at the camera, licking the underside of Louis’ dick. He pulled off, grabbing hold of it in his left hand as he licked Louis’ balls.

Harry finally looked up to make eye contact with Louis. 

“You know you can’t post that?” Louis panted. “With your face in it?”

Harry turned to look his phone. “This is just for us, baby.”

He licked Louis’ tip which was glistening with precome before suckling at it, swirling his tongue around his slit.

“Oh…” Louis groaned in warning. 

Harry flicked his tongue a couple more times before opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out and looking into the camera as Louis started to come, coating his tongue and teeth. Louis was crying out and Harry was moaning indulgently, and when Louis had finished, Harry swallowed before licking his lips wickedly and winking into the camera before he shut it off.

“Fuck. What was that in aid of?” Louis asked, releasing the headboard. “Dirty boy.”

“I had to at least match your wild gesture, Lou.” Harry blinked prettily. “Did I top it?”

“It’s not a fucking competition.” Louis rolled his eyes. He needed a fag, but he absolutely wouldn’t have one. 

“Well, you got a fucking good blowjob out of it, didn’t you?” Harry scoffed as he slid his clothed body next to Louis, who was naked from the waist down. He pressed his half hard dick against Louis’ thigh. 

“Yeah I did.” Louis kissed Harry on his damp forehead. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

-

“I’m still not sure about having full sex on camera, though.”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Louis.”

Louis chewed his bottom lip, dropping his phone to the duvet covering his legs. “Well, how about we build up to it? Step by step, and if I get uncomfortable we can stop.”

“Whatever you want.”

Louis  _ wanted  _ to, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be like doing porn. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but…fuck it. If people wanted to get off watching he and Harry’s amateur porn films, so be it. It was actually really hot, the thought of it.

“Ever since New Year I’ve been thinking that I’d love to do some kind of blow job sequence. We can’t get too explicit without showing faces. It’ll have to be like, a shot from behind of your head moving.”

“Sounds good, babe.” Louis turned his head to the side and smirked. “I bet you were waiting for someone to collab with for ages, weren’t you?”

“No,” Harry protested. “But… I did daydream.”

“Did you, now?” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Lucked out, really, didn’t you? Finding yourself a man who is willing to do this with you.”

“Yeah, I did.” Harry grinned, shrugging. “Then again, we did this together before you were my boyfriend, so…”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have got with me if I didn’t collaborate with you?” Louis pouted. “That’s not nice.”

“Louis, I would love you even if you insisted we had sex with the lights off and wouldn’t take off any more clothes than strictly necessary.”

“Would you still love me if I didn’t want to have sex anymore?”

Harry blinked at Louis, silent for a moment. “Sure.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that for now.” Louis laughed, squeezing Harry’s forearm. “Anyway, the blowie idea sounds good to me. And I think I’ll be okay with the sex, eventually. Riding might be a really hot one.”

“We’d have to think about who will top, though. People get worked up about that. I’ve already had people asking.”

Louis rolled his eyes and groaned.

The boys would all go back to work on Monday, but for now Louis and Harry were enjoying their Saturday afternoon together before heading to Lottie’s to babysit. Louis was pleased she and Tommy had finally taken him up on his offer. 

After Harry cooked them both a yummy late lunch, they headed across London to Lottie’s. When Tommy let them in, he widened his eyes in warning.

“I’ve written you some instructions and guidelines,” Lottie stated without greeting them. “They’re on the kitchen table. If there’s any problems or you have any questions, just call me, okay?”

“Lottie, you freak.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I have looked after and helped raise: You, Fizzy, Phoebe, Daisy, Ernie, and Doris. What the hell makes you think I will struggle to look after your baby?”

“Fuck off.”

“And stop swearing!”

Lottie rolled her eyes, pulling Louis in for a hug while Harry watched on from the doorway, cradling Rose. 

“Take care of my baby girl,” Lottie said to Harry as she pulled away from Louis. 

“Louis?” Tommy muttered. “Can she have a drink, since she’s breastfeeding?”

“A couple’s fine.”

“Good because she needs to  _ chill out,”  _ Tommy whispered. “Don’t take it personally. She’s terrified of missing Rose, I think.”

Louis smiled sympathetically. “Have fun.”

-

Carrying two cups of tea, Louis walked into the living room where Harry was sitting on the sofa watching some Disney film he’d found on one of the movie channels. As Louis placed the tea on the table, he realised Harry was fast asleep, as was Rose who he was cradling.

Louis sighed, carefully taking Rose and putting her in the bouncer. He sat down next to Harry, picking his arm up and wrapping it around his own shoulders. Harry stirred, looking around him and seeming startled to see Rose in her bouncer.

“Did I drift off?”

“Yes, darling.” Louis looked at Rose. “I think I need to tell Lottie to keep a close eye on you. I think you were serious that time you mentioned kidnapping her.”

“Oh, stop it.” Harry pulled Louis closer. “You want babies, Lou?”

Louis just nodded. Harry’s fingers were tracing circles on his upper arm and Louis felt the now familiar butterflies in his stomach. Louis watched Rose as she started to stir, opening her eyes and staring sleepily at Louis, then Harry. She looked around as best she could, presumably looking for her mummy or daddy. Her big eyes locked on Harry.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Louis said, sighing. “I’m practically invisible to her.”

“Aww, she loves her uncle Harry!” Harry shrugged Louis off of him as he leaned in to pick Rose up. 

“You have to let her sit on her own once in awhile or she’ll get too used to being picked up.”

“Oh, one night of attention is fine. But I’ll remember that for when we have babies.”

The air grew thick and Louis was silent for a beat. He let out a short laugh. “God, Harry. Way to make the it awkward.”

“I do that a lot.” Harry shrugged before grinning. “Oh, come on. That wasn’t that awkward. We both know-”

“Can we have this conversation another time?” Louis asked, laughing through a grimace. 

-

After bathing Rose and putting her to bed, the boys curled up on the sofa and the next thing Louis knew, he was being startled away by the front door slamming shut.

Someone ran up the stairs quickly, and the living room door opened and Tommy entered.

“Lottie’s desperate to see Rose.” He grinned. “Um- Louis, I need to tell you something, I should’ve mentioned it before, but I wasn’t sure that I-”

“Guess what?!” Lottie burst into the room, a sleepy Rose propped on her hip. “We’re engaged!”

Tommy threw Louis an apologetic but amused look. Harry gasped loudly, and Louis couldn’t see Lottie’s outstretched hand due to the tears moistening his eyes.

“Congratulations!” Louis finally managed to say, hugging Lottie and then Tommy.

As Harry congratulated Lottie and cooed over her ring, Tommy slapped Louis on the back.

“Sorry, man. As I was saying, I got the ring on a spur of the moment kinda thing one day. I didn’t have some grand plan or anything, just-”

“It’s all good.” Louis pulled him into a hug. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Harry’s eyes were wet and as everybody said their goodbyes and the boys left for home, Harry clutched Louis’ hand tightly in his own. 

“They’re gonna be so happy together, aren’t they?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, beaming stupidly. “They will.”

-

**Fifteen months later**

“Why didn’t you buy me any Kleenex? You know I’m going to cry.”

“Because I’m not your mother, Harry.” Louis sighed, squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush. “Take some loo roll with you in your pocket.”

“Oh, yeah.” Harry scoffed. “I’m gonna pull out a few sheets of toilet roll at a wedding.”

“This is a nice hotel,” Louis said through the froth of his toothpaste. “Is there no box of tissues on the mantlepiece, or something?”

Harry pouted, flicking his newly-short hair and leaving the ensuite. Louis rolled his eyes as he finished brushing his teeth, making sure he didn’t forget his tongue. He spat, rinsing his toothbrush and wiping his mouth on a towel.

“You know what  _ your _ problem is?” Louis started as he walked back into the bedroom. He slowed to a halt when he realised Harry was naked, his back to him. He smirked to himself as Harry turned around. “You think you’re so special that everyone has to do everything for you.”

Harry snorted. “I’ll remember that next time you beg to eat my arse.”

“Oi, fuck off.” Louis sprayed deodorant under his arms. “That’s me doing you a favour.”

Harry cackled, walking backwards towards Louis and wiggling his bum. Louis couldn’t help but grin as he backed away, ending up being chased around the room by his boyfriend’s arse. Harry finally cornered him, pressing his bare bum into Louis’ crotch, Louis’ boxers the only thing between them.

“Get off, get off!” Louis giggled, grabbing Harry’s hips and trying to push him away. “Come on, we don’t have any time for your Harry games.”

Harry spun round to face Louis, roughly pushing his shoulders back against the wall. Louis just smirked at him fondly, fluttering his eyes closed as Harry kissed him.

“I mean, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Harry scoffed. “We don’t have time to prance around in the nude, Louis.”

“Fuck  _ off!” _

_ - _

Harry cried bitterly as Louis gave Lottie away. He’d started crying when Rose had stomped down the aisle chucking petals everywhere, and he’d sobbed when she’d made a beeline straight for him, passing an amused and indignant Jay. Only when Louis was by his side did Harry manage to stop crying.

Once the reception was in full swing, Harry disappeared and Louis found him sitting at a table near the corner, brow furrowed and staring at his phone.

“Everything okay, babe?”

“The interview I did for that website has gone live. I was just checking they didn’t twist my words, or anything.”

“Oh!” Louis sat down in the chair next to Harry’s. He shuffled forward so his knee was between Harry’s. “Well?”

“I think it’s fine. I just scanned it really, I’ll read it properly when we head upstairs later.”

“So proud of you, Harry.” Louis leaned forward to kiss him on the tip of his nose. 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “For what? Making a name for myself for taking my clothes off?”

Louis grinned, shrugging. “Why not?”

“Mm, okay.” Harry stood to his feet, holding his hand out to pull Louis up, too. He slipped his arms around Louis’ waist, linking his fingers together behind him. “You seen Liam?”

“Last I saw, he was next door having a tea party with Rose.”

Harry’s face fell. “There was a tea party and no one told me?”

-

Jay left early to put Rose to bed, and Lottie changed into a much shorter party dress. Harry was tipsy and still drinking, and Louis hoped he could talk him into slowing down soon. 

“Baby, shall we go outside for some air?” Louis suggested. “How about some water?”

Harry pulled a disgusted face. “Water?”

“Water,” Louis confirmed. “Come on, babe. Do it for me?”

Harry rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, following Louis to the bar to get two bottles of water, and stepping out into the cool, April air.

“So, where are we going?” Harry asked, frowning at his water bottle as if it had offended him.

“Oh, I dunno.” Louis shrugged, taking Harry’s hand. “I just wanted to be alone with you for ten minutes. Is that okay?”

Harry’s face softened. “Yeah.”

They walked the grounds of the hotel, weaving through the gardens and past huge shaped hedges. The sun had long set and the grounds were lit up with twinkly lights, and Harry pulled Louis over to a little wooden bridge. The gardens were deserted, nobody straying far from the main building, and Louis and Harry were alone.

“This was the perfect day,” Louis said, sighing contently, leaning his forearms on the bridge and looking out. “You had a nice time?”

“Yeah.” Harry beamed at him, taking a swig of water. “They’re very in love. And of course, it’s lovely for Rose to witness her parents getting married.”

Louis nodded in agreement. Harry placed his bottle of water by his feet, snatching Louis’ away and placing it next to his own.

“Harry…” Louis sighed. “Love, you’re drinking quite quickly and I just thought-”

“I’ll drink it, babe. I promise.” Harry tilted his head to the side. “I’m not  _ that _ drunk. I need you to know that.”

“Why? What do you mean?”

Harry started to chew his lip as he leaned against the bridge next to Louis, stepping in close. 

“What’s it been? Eighteen months?” Harry shrugged. “Something like that, right?”

“More like sixteen.” Louis cocked an eyebrow. “Careful, love. Not knowing an anniversary is a great way to get in trouble with your spouse.”

Harry beamed widely at the word, ignoring the thinly-veiled threat.

“Okay, well. Sixteen months. It’s been the fucking  _ best, _ though.”

“It has. We knew each other for like, six months before we got together though. Fuck, I wanted you so badly. Remember the first video you did? You looked into my eyes, said my name and then you came.” Louis nudged Harry, amused. “Very bold.”

“You wanked about a dozen times in my toilet.”

“Excuse me, it was three times.”

Harry hummed in amusement. He looped his arm into Louis’, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“I love you,” he stated. “Will you marry me?”

Louis froze. His eyes turned towards Harry before his body found the courage to, gazing at him uncertainly.

“Really?” Louis tried,  _ tried _ to keep his voice steady. His bottom lip wobbled. “Are you like, actually asking?”

“Yes, Louis. I’m  _ actually _ asking.”

He turned his body towards Harry who grabbed onto his forearms. Louis slapped his palm over his mouth and his eyes filled up, blurring the beautiful, beautiful image of Harry. He blinked tightly.

“Um-” he eventually squeaked out once he removed his hand from his face. “Yes! Yes. Of course.”

Harry laughed, loud and joyful as he swept Louis up in his arms. “Oh, Louis. I love you. So much.”

“I love you,” Louis murmured into Harry’s chest. “But, babe?”

“Hm?”

“Let’s not announce it yet.” Louis pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. “It’s Lottie’s day.”

“Of course, of course. This was sort of… semi spur of the moment.”

Louis grinned wickedly. “Really? Is that why there’s no ring?”

“Um…” Harry cleared his throat, and it was hard to tell in this light but it actually looked like Harry was blushing. “It’s… complicated. Can we go up to our room?”

-

Louis came out of the bathroom, hands in pockets. He eyed Harry who was sitting on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle. His hands were clasped together lazily by his crotch and he was smiling gently. He was gorgeous, and he was sexy, and he was Louis’. He was Louis’  _ fiancé. _ _ _ _ _

“Come here,” Harry said softly. Louis obliged, crossing the room and sitting next to Harry on the bed, cross legged. “Hey, once we get married, can we get moving on the kids thing? I can’t just talk about it anymore, Lou.”

“I know, love. We will.” Louis leaned in and kissed him. “If you get that promotion we can look at getting a bigger place, too.”

“Yeah.” Harry closed his eyes for a second, smiling. “Now… the bad news is, I do not yet have a ring to put on your finger. The good news is…”

Harry cackled loudly, startling Louis.

“What?” Louis laughed too, despite not having a clue what was so bloody funny.

“Um, well…” Harry cleared his throat loudly. “Well, we’ll be announcing our engagement, right? So I was thinking of ways to do it, and…”

Harry took a deep breath, pushing his hand under the pillow he was leaning on. He pulled out what looked like a jewellery box, kind of like a giant ring box. Something tickled in Louis’ gut as he pulled the lid off.  _ Was this… _

“Oh, my God,” Louis deadpanned.

“I just kind of thought…” Harry started to giggle again. “Caption it with something like,  _ I liked it so I put a ring on it.” _

“You are so cheesy,” Louis said, trying and failing to hide his huge grin. “But what about a little piss take of the classic engagement ring shot?  _ He said yes.” _

“Oh!” Harry laughed. “I like that. Much classier than mine.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head as he pulled the stainless steel cock ring from the cushioned box. He bounced it on his palm, feeling its weight before spinning it round his index finger. 

“Well.” Louis sighed, grinning to Harry. “I’ve never used one, but let’s give it a go. Besides, after we’ve finished with the photos, it should be a lot of fun.”

-

Harry was clutching his camera to his chest, eyes wide and mouth agape. Louis licked his lips, barely containing himself as he languidly stroked over his hard dick. 

“Lou, fuck. It’s…” Harry shook his head. “It’s fucking huge.”

“Come on,” Louis said, smirking. “It’s only slightly bigger.”

“Fuck.” Harry let out a short laugh before holding the camera to his face. He crouched down to focus in on the cock ring and Louis’ hard, straining erection. 

“Quick, Harry.” Louis was starting to become a little bit breathless. “I need to fuck you.”

“God…” Harry whined quietly. 

He snapped a few photos before discarding the camera, and Louis opened him up as quickly as he could. They had probably the loudest, most mind-blowing sex of their relationship so far; Louis cried with a delicious relief once he’d come, and he laid on the bed trembling and panting as Harry uploaded the photos. He never went anywhere without his laptop these days.

“Okay, so if we post these photos now, we should wait to announce it properly for a bit. Just to avoid anyone making any connections.”

“Good plan, Hazza.” Louis felt like he’d never be able to move a single muscle ever again. “We’ll wait until you get me a damn ring.”

Harry smirked before tapping at his keyboard. He turned the laptop to Louis, who cringed at the image of his straining, angry dick.

_ He said yes. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Initally inspired by everybody's favourite nudey arty blog: [justanothertart.](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this please reblog the [Tumblr post!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861811381/dinosaursmate-well-be-seamless)
> 
> Authors love kudos/comments/reblogs/all other forms of love!


End file.
